


Earned It

by deeternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hatake kakashi/uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeternity/pseuds/deeternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 4th Shinobi War, all the fears of the aftermath came crashing all too heavily to those who have survived. Even after more than a little over three years, with the Village of Konoha, nearing its full restoration, there are still issues commencing here and there, that includes some slight disagreements between the Allied Shinobi Forces. But with the both fear and respect towards the hero of the battle, Naruto, everything always ended up ironed out. And Kakashi Hatake could never ever get his head wrap around how blessed all of them are by merely the fact Naruto exists. His feelings toward Naruto that has been pushed back deeply before and during the war are of different story though, now that the world is peaceful and he has the time to ponder on them. Especially when Naruto himself seeks for any familiarity that he boldly proposes the sensei can only provide. Kakashi knew though, his feelings and Naruto’s are of not in the same page, yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rokudaime

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: KONOHA. AFTER 4TH SHINOBI WAR. A LITTLE MORE THREE YEARS AFTER SASUKE / NARUTO FIGHT IN THE VALLEY OF THE END. SO SPOILER. THE LAST CHAPTER OF MANGA IS NOT INCLUDED IN THE TIMELINE OF THIS STORY. coz. KAKANARU HAS TO HAPPEN, OKAY.
> 
> MAJOR SPOILER TO BOTH ANIME AND MANGA: read at your own risk

 

“Still reconsidering?”

Hatake Kakashi halted his way towards the door, while he thought his conversation with the _godaime_ has already ended, he turned around casually forcing a smile on his eyes knowing well what the other meant by the reluctant question. “I still have something I need to do first.” It wasn’t the first time he used that reason, in fact, it was the same answer since the first time he has been asked. He is very consistent like that.

The hokage grinded her teeth, obviously annoyed but respected the jounin’s decision anyway but as a born hard-headed that she is, she offered. “Tell me what this priority is. It seems like it was taking you too long to accomplish it, it doesn’t seem like you at all. I’ll help you.”

Kakashi merely managed an embarrassed smile. Scratching his nape, he said nonchalantly, “That would be brilliant, but I think I got this one.”

The hokage didn’t respond for longer than a minute, trying to analyse what is making the jounin so hesitant when even the whole village and herself most especially are begging him to be taking the hat next. There wouldn’t be any other shinobi around who deserved the Hokage title than Kakashi himself.

The village knew Tsunade had done her part gracefully before, during and after the war and that everybody agreed she deserved the days of rest and companionship of her beloved sake.

It’s time for her to step down and the village is ready for that.

“Is it Naruto?” Tsunade asked, assessing the jounin’s face. There should be at least one change in there, even just for a quick mini-second, that could give the jounin away.

 _Damn the mask._ Tsunade curses. “Is the brat threatening you not to take the hat because he wanted it himself? Damn it, I already talked to him to do no such thing. In the end, he’s still an idiot, stubborn, brainless brat!” _Even though we all owe him our lives, tch._ She added mentally.

Kakashi laughs and waved his hand, “No such thing.” He explained, “Naruto knew about you proposing me to be your successor and he didn’t show any disagreements whatsoever.”

“Ow, really?” Tsunade raises her brow, unconvinced, “And Genma lied to me about you getting beaten almost half to death by Naruto two weeks ago after you two’s sparring match, yeah?” She glared at the silver haired jounin, “I believe it was exactly two weeks ago I proposed about you becoming the _Rokudaime_.”

 _Genma, Raidou better be hiding you well because I’ll be coming for your neck._ Kakashi thought, seeing how despite telling Genma not to report what happened to the Hokage, it got through anyway. “You probably heard wrong, hokage-sama.” He said, keeping his voice as Kakashi-like as he can. Everybody knows how he sounded normally.

“It better be.” Tsunade said. “Alright, settle things with the brat on your own, _wake me up_ whenever you are ready for the _hat_.” She stressed as she yawns, “Can’t wait to do nothing but laze around… sake and…” the rest of her rumblings were kept low only her can hear. Everybody dreams of an easy and wonderful life after their retirement, even the hokages.

“Yes, hokage-sama.” Kakashi replied as he turned around and to the door.

Tsunade opened one eye as she thought, _so it’s indeed the brat._ She concluded, _that brat better not be giving his former sensei a hard time. Don’t know exactly what’s going on but that brat is the only person left close enough for Kakashi to call his family. Ugh, I’ll kill that idiot. I’ll have a word with him._

 

“SHIKAMARUUUUUUU.”      

“No, and no…and no, Naruto.”

Kakashi closed the door behind him outside the Hokage’s office. He doesn’t have to perch his head just to see who owns the two footsteps, the first one is as easy-going as the owner, Shikamaru and the next ones are of the stubborn _Tsunade’s brat,_ Naruto, hearing how the scratches of the footsteps make against the oaken floor.

“But you know, Shikamaru-kun. I don’t have any ideas about these things. You don’t need me for these.” Naruto whined.

“I know that, you idiot.” Shikamaru paused and looked at the golden haired boy, “But you _woo_ everybody quite enough during the war that the Allied Shinobi Forces doesn’t allow any meeting to commence without you in it. They trust you too much.”

Naruto huffs, “Well, I still don’t have any idea how to build a friggin’ bridge! Things such that don’t require me being in there at all.”

 _True,_ Shikamaru secretly agreed. Yet, he defied as he is under a strict order, “Well, you dreamed of being a hokage, well, you better get used to such petty things as these.” He said and also added, “It doesn’t even come close to some other request of a meeting of Kages over an infestation of rice field snails in the Land of Wind.”

“Ehhhh?” Naruto shrieks. “Such thing???”

Shikamaru nodded. “Still want to be the next Hokage?”

Naruto didn’t answer for a moment and Kakashi studied his former student’s face. Kakashi knew that Naruto hates dwelling over little things when he knew he meant to be doing something greater. And yes, even Naruto knows that what comes with being a Hokage means dealing with the littlest thing to the greatest of things. “I’ll become a Hokage!” Naruto raised his fist in the air and then pouted towards Shikamaru, “And I’ll elect you my right hand man and let you deal with all those _smart_ matters. Deal, neh, Shikamaru-kun?”

Shikamaru sighs, “You should have just let the Tree absorbed my chakra and died there…haaa, this life ahead with you is troublesome…I could already see it.” He muttered, more to himself than to Naruto. He then turned around again and found the jounin senpai, “Good morning, Kakashi- senpai.”

“KAKASHI!!!” Naruto growled even before the said jounin could respond to the chunin.

“Yo…” Kakashi simply mused to his former student, steadying his hands on his pockets.

Lately, every time Naruto sees him the first impression would be wanting to brutally murder him, yet, it will only be for a few moments. The next will be Naruto wanting him as a shield to be able to get around Konoha easily without being taken away to do something else far more important than spending his days away doing absolutely nothing –the days when he isn’t on missions.

“Where are you last night, neh sensei?” Naruto glided past Shikamaru quickly, almost as fast as his Yellow Flash father, holding Kakashi by the vest, demanding nothing but the truth.

“On a night long mission.” Kakashi honestly answered, thus, the reason of his visit early this morning in the Hokage’s desk to report his mission.

Naruto’s forehead wrinkled and pouted, “Didn’t hear about your mission. Straight to Hokage’s desk…what are you now, an ANBU?” He let go of Kakashi and crosses his arms against his own chest.

“Nothing of some sort.” Kakashi said. “Why, you looking for me last night?”

Naruto looked away, “My Sage mode says you are far away from the border, so I know you’re on a mission. Your chakra is like a tiny flicker of a candle light from the distance…so…so…forget it.” He huffs.

Kakashi laughs, “Why, did you need me for something?”

“No…”

“Another sparring match, I bet?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at the only visible right eye of the jounin. Even though the other hidden one doesn’t possess the sharinggan anymore, the other still has the habit to wear his forehead protector like the usual. And that is just exactly how Naruto likes it, it made him feel familiar…homey around Kakashi. Yet, that doesn’t mean Naruto doesn’t demand Kakashi to fix his forehead protector away from both his eyes. Sometimes, Naruto still liked to talk to his sensei earnestly about some things and that requires him looking at Kakashi’s both eyes. Sighing, Naruto bellowed, “Just a tiny bit.”

“Naruto, really…you should stop doing this to sensei!”

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked over Shikamaru’s back and found the kunoichi with pink hair, piles of paper on her arms looking so heavy but the woman barely gave any look of difficulty.

“Sakura-chan.” Naruto exclaimed.

“It’s me who has to deal with his fractured ribs and limbs every time you needed to relieve your stress.” Sakura explained and nods to Shikamaru as the latter offered to open the door for her. She also added, “Try to find other ways to do that without hurting sensei…and also without bothering me.”

“Ehh…such other ways?” Naruto asked, bewildered.

“I’m sure there are more other ways than one. And beating.” Sakura called out as she vanished with Shikamaru behind the now closed door of the Hokage’s office.

Naruto fell into concentration. If there is more than anything he could do to deal with the stress of all the nightmares he gets every night since the day after the war, other than sparring with Kakashi every now and then, he wants to know how and what. “Sensei…what does she means?” He asked.

Kakashi shook his head, “I’ve no idea.” He answered and muttered, “So, sparring?”

Naruto smiled and excitedly turned to his heels towards the exit but then stopped a few steps after, “Ah sensei,” The golden haired boy smiles, “Rather than sparring, I wanted to do something else today.”

Kakashi once again studied how the tender smile vanished oh so quickly from the boy’s face to only be replaced by that deep sadness. Naruto had mentioned that he never regrets, regrets are the source of pain and pain leads to hate and hate becomes the end of everything. But Naruto is also human, so human that he’s allowed to feel sadness and it was only to Kakashi he has been honest about that.

Thus, the sparring was the boy’s only hope of forgetting the loneliness of losing friends, many of the sensei and everything else during the war –and only to Kakashi he trusts himself fully that the sensei would understand.

And Kakashi promised he would, promised he will protect this man from all the threats, pain –even from himself and his feelings he can’t control.

When did he start feeling emotionally attached to his former student like this? Ah, it has been a while, he knew that. His mere affection towards his golden haired genin student he knew was there only intensified tenfold over when late Jiraiya-sama took him for three years’ worth of training and after the genin returned from that, certain events only allowed him to see his feelings more than just innocent sensei to a genin affection.

He didn’t of course approved to that that he shoved it down to darkness, never allowed out again but after dying in the hands of Pain and was brought back to life again, he feared that his love for the man only intensified even more…wanting to let his feelings known.

During the war, it wasn’t only the events during the war itself almost drove him crazy, but the fear of losing Naruto there, the only person he learned to love more than anything in this world.

Even he knew there will be nothing ever to come off of this feeling for the young man, Kakashi, has already given his whole heart and life towards Naruto.

And Naruto doesn’t have to know that this kind of love is there. All Kakashi wanted is just to be there for Naruto, whenever and wherever, how small or big his existence might be needed.

Kakashi walks towards Naruto and ruffled his hair gently, “Alright. Let’s go.”

Naruto gave him a whole-hearted smile.

And Kakashi swears he’ll keep that smile on the younger one’s face forever if he could, and try not to let his heart melt even more in the process. _As if I wasn’t so lost to it already, damn it._ He mentally growled.

 

 

Kakashi doesn’t have any idea where Naruto is leading him. He also remembered the Hokage has instructed him to go for a check-up to the hospital after their talk. Even though he doesn’t have any serious gushing wounds from last night’s mission, it was obvious he used quite enough chakra. That is enough of a reason to try see the medic-nins.

But of course he could be stubborn. And who is he to deny Naruto now? It seemed that the boy is restless behind those huge cheerful smiles directed to everyone who gave him smiles in return. It went on all through their walk to their destination.

Naruto earned all the fame, earned all the respect and love from everybody. He became a true hero. Even Naruto could be stubborn sometimes, he never tried to act all-mighty about it. He’s still an idiot though.

Kakashi followed the boy as the latter turned left and he found himself facing the Yamanaka Flower shop. Kakashi waited outside, now slowly understanding what Naruto wanted to do. He waited silently from the outside briefly only hearing Ino talking to Naruto from the inside.

A few minutes after, Naruto came out with a huge bundle of mix yellow daffodils and lilies on his hands. Along with him, Ino smiled widely, teasing the other, “Ne, Naruto… tell me who’s the flowers for…”

Naruto only grinned but didn’t say anything.

Ino pouted, eyeing Naruto to tell her honestly but nothing was confirmed so the blonde kunoichi just turned and looked at the jounin that is Kakashi. “Sensei, don’t tell me you are conspiring this away from me.” Her voice sulking but excited at the same time, everybody wanted to know if the hero of the village has finally got his heart melted by certain person.

Kakashi gave an eye smile, “I’m not gonna get involved.” Seems to be the wisest thing to say, he concluded.

“This is unfair.” Ino crossed her arms across her chest. “I better not find it out from the others, or, I swear to God, I…I’ll…well, I’ll try to find it out myself.” Ino swore but then she remembered something as she dashed off, panic on her face, “Sorry, Naruto-kun, Kakashi sensei, I forgot I have to go to the Intelligence Division today.” She explained as she hurried off.

Kakashi and Naruto both waved her goodbye and the jounin looked at how Naruto’s grip on the flowers tightened even more.

“It must be hard for her to take up such responsibility after her father died in the war.” Naruto voiced out as he resumed his steps towards their second destination.

Kakashi followed and walked beside him, hearing how that really did affect the young man’s emotion. “You know I’m sure Inoichi is proud of his daughter right at the very moment. Ino is doing her best now.” He said.

Naruto nodded and silently walked through the not so busy road. At the end of the road, Naruto sighs heavily and entered the woods and towards the clearing.

Kakashi wanted to hold Naruto, pull him and embrace him, telling him it’s alright and he did what he can to protect everybody and those who died had peacefully believed that the world will be just fine because they all got Naruto. And Naruto is the only who they can trust the world to.

Kakashi walked next to Naruto who had stopped before the great Memorial Stone, hands still imprisoned on his pockets. He wanted to even give Naruto a tug on the shoulder just to let the boy know he isn’t alone.

Damn, Kakashi doesn’t want to see Naruto the way he would have looked like every time he visits the Memorial Stone. The way Naruto looked now is exactly how Kakashi looked like every time he pays Rin and Obito a visit –everytime he feels extremely lost and sad.

It’s just painful especially for him to see Naruto this way. He had promised he will protect and take care of the boy right next to him, but he doesn’t know where to start.

He prepared to raise his hand to Naruto’s shoulder but the boy ducked and kneeled just in time placing the flowers to the foot of the Stone. The boy sat there on the ground silently before making a quick hand seals, duplicating himself in multiple numbers. Each one of the Shadow Clones took a stem of flower and stood in front of all the tomb stones that had died in the battle, all silently giving their prayers –or Naruto’s prayers.

Kakashi stayed there equally silently, each time thinking that there wouldn’t be any other person who could have a bigger heart and compassion than the boy in front of him. It was even more for Kakashi’s feelings to grow rapidly wild now in pure affection –how can he not fall in love with this young man over and over again.

His affection turned to admiration and his admiration turned into something more, and at this point, he even felt the dabs of slight possessiveness towards the boy.

This is madness, not only once Kakashi thought about it. Not only that he is the boy’s sensei, the boy’s father was also Kakashi’s sensei –what would Minato think if ever he gets to find out that Kakashi is harbouring more than necessary emotions towards his son? Kakashi reckons that Minato would maybe try to come back to the land of the living just to murder him and bring him with him to death so he will be permanently away from Naruto.

Because what he’s feelings towards Naruto is nearly a crime and should be subdued to the safest zone –never be spoken again. The least of what Naruto would need now is a sensei wanting him for a lover.

Kakashi mentally groaned. He should really deal with his feelings on his own and not bother Naruto at all. Stay by the boy’s side and that’s it. Just the way Naruto would want him to be.


	2. Crippled

For a long time now that Naruto just silently sitting there, Kakashi himself had also whispered his prayers to those special people he would never meet again; his father, his mother, his sensei, Rin and Obito and even those comrades he lost in the previous war.

He then decided to sit beside the younger man and the latter just smiled at him, acknowledging his presence.

“Kakashi sensei,” Naruto eyed him, blue eyes slightly dancing towards the warm afternoon sun through the cracks of the dancing leaves of the trees surrounding them.

“Hm…?” Kakashi responded.

“I promised these people I will be the best Hokage ever…” The yellow haired boy said, unfamiliarly serious. “But you know, sensei… I can’t…”

Kakashi stared back to those beautiful deep blue eyes, once again trying not to be swayed dangerously deeper than necessary. “It’s okay. Though I wanted for you to stay positive as you always are, just relax, Naruto. Take it easy, learn in your pace and before you know it, you’ll be as ready as you you’ll ever be.”

Naruto smiles widely, “You should be the Rokudaime, sensei.”

Kakashi didn’t reply, he just hummed for a moment before responding the amount of cheerfulness in Naruto’s voice and smile. “I don’t know, Naruto.” He said truthfully. “I have things…things I needed to settle.”

Naruto’s forehead winkled under his forehead protector, “Ehh? Such as?” The boy confusedly and curiously asked.

“I can’t really tell you…” Kakashi said and wisely changed the topic, “I would have thought you wanted to be the Rokudaime.”

“I do.” Naruto honestly said. “But I’m not entirely stupid, sensei. I know I wouldn’t be ready for this, seeing how being the strongest in the battle isn’t everything about being a Hokage.”

Kakashi laughs, “Maybe Shikamaru’s words scared you. You just don’t want to do all the silly paper works, do you?”

Naruto made a scared face, remembering about that. That certainly made everything being a Hokage painfully scary for him. “Haha. If you put it that way. I supposed I’ll be scared.” He shivered.

“It couldn’t be that bad.”

Naruto smiled, “I want sensei to be the next Hokage and so I could study how to be Hokage watching you, sensei.” The earnestness of the voice made Kakashi’s hair in his arms stand. The way Naruto’s voice wakes everything in and out of Kakashi’s senses still both terrifies and amazes the jounin.

“Seems like a good plan.” Kakashi agreed. But he added, “Just so you know, just in case I’d ended up taking the hat, don’t expect me to elect you as my right hand man. I know you’ll be useless for the role as you are probably useless being the Hokage right at this moment.”

“Ah don’t be mean, sensei!” Naruto shrieked, his face distorted to hurt and sulking expression.  “My learning abilities surpassed anybody’s.”

“As your former sensei, I highly beg to differ.” And the jounin made a huge chuckle, even more seeing Naruto admittedly pouted to this one, murmuring about how mean the jounin could be sometimes.

And then Naruto responded after his inaudible murmurings, “If it’s Kakashi sensei, I wouldn’t mind at all.” Naruto looked up at Kakashi, bringing his fingers to trace on the jounin’s masked jaw and said, “I wouldn’t like anybody else.” He added and gave the warmest smile he could muster.

Kakashi’s heart instantly stopped as if it has a mind of its own despite him trying to tell himself to carry on and not react the way he is doing now. _Damn it, Kakashi!!! The boy probably doesn’t mean it the way you would want it to be! The boy is talking about being the Rokudaime, not his lover!_ He screamed to himself, only slightly relieved to realize that he still kept a good stoic face after all what really happening internally.

“Neh, Kakashi sensei?” Naruto tried to gain a response by holding his chin tighter now against his fingers, sharing the man’s head by it.

“Maa, Naruto-chan.” Kakashi hummed, “I’m not too sure yet.” Kakashi just about managing himself to calm down.

Naruto laughs as he added, “Besides, having a crippled Hokage wouldn’t be a good image for Konoha.”

Kakashi watched Naruto raising his right arm. It was his bandaged arm. He lost half of his arm from his last fight with Sasuke in the Valley of the End while Sasuke lost his left arm similar way. It was idiocy, for Kakashi’s opinion, but he also agreed that there’s no other way the two boys could have dealt with this many generations of fate –that the two will always end up fighting. Kakashi is just glad that the boys came out of there with only just half of their limbs missing –and their feelings sorted finally.

Silly boys.

Kakashi’s eyes focused on the boy’s artificial arm Tsunade had managed to build out of the white Zetsu’s study after the war. He grabbed the arm by the wrist and held it up, he smiled to the boy and said, “You won’t be the only Kage who had lost an arm, Naruto.” He replied.

Naruto stared at Kakashi and he knew quite well who Kakashi meant because the said Kage himself reassured him that losing an arm is not the end of everything. The fourth Raikage of Kumogakore, Ay, lost his arms to Sasuke during the Five Kage Summit. The odds of that both Naruto and Ay lost their arms to the same mind but it seems like all is even between the three of them.

“Well then, seems like I don’t have any choice,” Kakashi’s hand holding Naruto’s artificial wrist slides up until he had his fingers intertwined on the other’s fingers. He smiled as he added, “I will be your right arm until you feels comfortable with yours.”

Naruto looked at their intertwined fingers, looking confused but didn’t try to pull away. So, did Kakashi. For a moment there, Kakashi doesn’t want to let go and was disappointed when Naruto took his right hand away but again, as the best ninja in surprising, Naruto replaced his right hand with his left. He smiled to Kakashi, “I feel better with my own _real_ hand.” He explained and gave Kakashi’s fingers a squeeze.

Kakashi blinked, surprised but his heart melted anyway. Like the usual. _Naruto, you idiot. You can’t simply hold your sensei’s hand without expecting him to…to…what am I expecting…? The boy just wanted a hand to hold… if the boy has the slightest chance to hold Sakura’s instead, surely the boy would prefer hers. Though, I bet Sakura wouldn’t mind it now. Everybody loves Naruto. They would happily die just to get Naruto hold their hands. But then Sakura would probably punch him square in the face anyway._

Kakashi shrugs.

_And why Naruto’s hand feels so warm… and right…and feels so different from the ones when he was just a genin? His hand doesn’t feel that way before… damn, Kakashi. You protect the boy, that’s it. No ill intension. Be at least embarrassed in the memory of your sensei, his father…and in front of the whole Konoha._

Kakashi didn’t know how long they have stayed there in front of the Memorial stone. All he could see now was the sun quietly departing the sky, showing the warmest orange hue around the landscape of the restoring Konoha. It wasn’t completely like before, the village, as they all strived to rebuild, had grew wonderfully unique and stable on its due course of time.

For Kakashi, Konoha has rebuilt beautifully and he never would have expected the village to quickly restore like the way it did. It made him proud that he is a part of this village, gladder that he survived to see more budding home borne in this village, hope and love conquering all types of hardship.

Looking at the village now, there were only a few things that could remind them that a battle had ever occurred there. Even those they are gradually fixing. Konoha would stand tall and strong again, stronger now knowing Naruto will just be there protecting the world with their new found friend, Kurama, the Kyuubi.

It could have been just a thought but Kakashi doesn’t want to question the prowess of a million years old beast when he realized that Naruto who has fallen asleep with head on his shoulder started emitting chakra that Kakashi strongly could recognized by now.

“Kurama,”

Naruto, or Kurama, at this stage since once Naruto falls unconscious, Kurama could simply slips himself out as Naruto gives him freedom with wide doors open. “The brat didn’t get any sleep last night.” The kyuubi explained.

Kakashi stretches his back, hearing loud noise his bones make. He hasn’t been able to move since Naruto fell asleep. “I know.” Kakashi admitted. “Nightmares way too often now, yes?”

Kurama grimaced. “The boy is pure hearted, truly doesn’t hate nor regret. But his heart is uneasy. He’s not satisfied and there’s something missing, Kakashi. For the long years I have lived, I couldn’t name it. Something… something.”

Kakashi fixed his gaze to Naruto but he knew it was the beast that governs the body right at this moment. “I understand.” He muttered, “Well, not exactly but—”

“He’s only okay when you’re around. His mind’s at ease, his heart doesn’t twitch as much…his eyes doesn’t… you know what I mean, Kakashi… the boy needs you.”

“I know, Kurama.” Kakashi said, “But it wasn’t to the same way I needed him.”

Kurama snarls, fox-like, “At this point, I wasn’t too sure anymore, Kakashi-san. I’d bet my nine tails the boy might actually like you just the same as you do.”

Kakashi gaped but his mask hid it all away.

“But then, the brat is an idiot. He might not even realize it. For now, you might even be just a father-figure to him, somebody he could lean on and just…simply somebody he can call _home_.”

Kakashi laughs, “Well, thanks, Kurama. That made me feel even better.” He said, sarcastic. What a slap in the face. He didn’t hold a grudge though, for a wise creature like Kurama, he could be right. He then added, “Don’t you fret. I’ll be just here for Naruto.”

Kurama just nodded and the kyuubi’s chakra vanished quickly just as fast as it came out. What’s left was Naruto’s limp head fell back to Kakashi’s shoulder.

Naruto made a shuddering sigh on his sleep and Kakashi let himself caress the other’s chin carefully, and occasionally trace the whiskery scars on the boy’s face. They were beautiful, making the boy looked even more enchanting.

 Ah, Kakashi should really stop referring Naruto a boy. The boy is nearly twenty and nobody calls a twenty years old a ‘boy’. He should be referred a man and be respected as one.

“Maaa, that’ll even make it harder for me.” He sighs as he resumed stroking his former student’s face lovingly. And the blond sighs to it, unconsciously liking the caress. _Hmm, I can get used to this._ Kakashi thought.

 

 


	3. Genin Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *new chapter

Today is a fantastic day. It wasn’t too warm, not too cold, it just the right amount of humidity –breezy when you’re on top of the tree just like Kakashi right at this moment.

With Icha Icha Paradise on his hand and an apple on the other, he couldn’t ask for a better day. He just got back a few hours ago for a week long mission in the border between the Land of Fire and further towards the Sound Village.

With Orochimaru being left alive and roaming around some places, it is bound to get really risky. But because of the admirable resolve he did during the 4th Shinobi War and the following deeds he had done after that –which are too many to name, he was allowed freedom in some certain degrees.

Some people still held grudges over him, especially Sakura but it was Tsunade-sama who appointed the _pardon_ and boldly said she’d take responsibility for any violations Orochimaru would inflict in the future –hoping that Orochimaru would not dare.

In accordance to that, only a few trusted Shinobi knew that along with Sasuke’s own _pardon._ The man was made to promise to keep an eye on Orochimaru knowing that the Uchiha is the only person capable in detaining Orochimaru if needs be.

And how’s Sasuke anyway? Just like the private person that he is, Sasuke doesn’t let his locations known unless he is summoned for special reasons. The last Kakashi and the others saw the _last Uchiha,_ it was from the christening of Kurenai and the late Azuma’s child. He left before the night was over.

That night, Sakura drunk her loneliness away, much to Tsunade’s delight to have somebody on par to drink sake with. The night didn’t end well (with the Hokage pissed drunk).

Reports and personal survey from the last mission shows that Kakashi or the Hokage shouldn’t be worried about Orochimaru –well, at least not in the near future as for all they know, the snake _Sannin_ might just be recharging and god knows when he’s going to strike next.

But everybody put their trust on the Hokage’s words and Kakashi cannot go against it—even he himself resented the man because Orochimaru is the reason why his team seven has to go through tough time.

 _Maa, today is supposed to be a nice day. I should stop worrying._ Kakashi thought as he flipped another page and he grinned underneath his mask as he recognized the page as his most favourite one. He finished the remaining apple quickly. He didn’t waste time any longer as he picked up reading, giggling as he did so. Safe enough to say that the page is the most graphical sexual part of the book, why else it became Kakashi’s favourite?

He was so engrossed on it that he didn’t realize somebody has been calling his attention already.

**Kakashi!**

_He’s back!_ He jolted from the branch and looked down but saw no one. Was he just imagining it all? If that’s the case, why is he even imagining _him_ at the moment where he’s reading the sexual content? Madness.

**Ne, Kakashi, sensei.**

Kakashi paled out as he realized that the reason why he didn’t see anybody or specifically _him_ down in the ground was because the man is the quickest shinobi around and has managed himself to share the branch with him without being detected.

“Kakashi sensei,” The other man eyed him judgingly.

Kakashi embarrassingly scratched his nape and swiftly hid his Icha Icha book back on his bag. “You’re back, Naruto.”

“A good while ago.” Naruto said.

Kakashi’s brows crossed, “How long ago is it?”

“Fairly, ten minutes ago.” Naruto said.

“Then shouldn’t you be writing your report?” Kakashi reminded him.

“Says the man who doesn’t bring them in and waits for Iruka sensei to go ballistic on him, ehh, sensei, you don’t preach what you don’t practice.” Naruto muttered and added, “Besides, I went with Lee-san and Kiba-kun. Lee-san did the report.”

Kakashi doesn’t look embarrassed at all, he just let the topic drop. He was kind of glad that Naruto is growing up quite amazingly while handling this day-to-day shinobi life.

“Everything went well then?” Kakashi asked and when Naruto just nodded and didn’t say anything, he knew well that the mission is classified. He didn’t prod on it further. “Ah, that reminds me, Naruto.”

“Hmm?” Naruto eyed his former sensei, giving his full attention.

“Chunin exam is coming up—”

“I asked,” Naruto interrupted, an impatient child that he was and still is. “Shikamaru said I won’t have to go through the exam again for it all just meaningless. I will be just scaring the genins taking the exam, he said.”

Kakashi laughs, “We all know that you’re in a different kind of level already. It will be an embarrassment to level you a chunin.”

Naruto didn’t get this at all, he said as he shook his head, “Shikamaru-kun also said he is already getting the papers done for me becoming a jounin. Even that will take time too.”

Kakashi eyed the young man, “Jounin level won’t still give you justice.”

Naruto’s face fixed on his former sensei, a pout on his lips. “I got to belong to something, at least!” He insisted. “I can’t be genin forever!” His pout got even more dramatic.

This made Kakashi chuckle and placed his hand on the blond’s hair, ruffles it lovingly, “You being a genin makes me feel I still have Team 7.”

Naruto eyed his sensei again, trying to see right through the man’s mask. Seeing that the man doesn’t just simply let him in, not this time anyway, he huffs. “Sakura is a jounin already, Sai is jounin as well… and I’m… I’m just a genin, sensei. It’s not fair…”

“You’re not the only one.” Kakashi made an effort to make it better for Naruto. He tried not to mention the name as much as he could in front of Naruto, but this time would be an exception.

“Sasuke, that _teme_.” Naruto snarled.

Probably not the best time either. As usual, Sasuke’s name is forever a taboo for Team 7. Though, in Kakashi’s defence, he didn’t even say the name, _directly_ that is.

“He better come back here and takes the exam and he will go jounin level without effort. Urg! Bastard Uchiha!!!” Naruto kept on, all not-so-good calls his limited dictionary could come up with.

 _Naruto, you’ve such a huge heart._ Kakashi thought as he let Naruto blew up some steam. It went on for another few minutes and Kakashi just listened half-heartedly because somehow he felt a tiny pang on his heart seeing just how much Naruto is still hurting.

But seeing just how Naruto is now, he’s just glad he still keeps his life going and joyfully seeing the future. Even the young man has some fall backs, he didn’t let it fully put him down. And Kakashi wouldn’t let that happen anyway.

Naruto shouldn’t go through more pain. There was this unspoken oath among the whole Konoha that they would protect Naruto just the way the boy protected them.

“Sai,” Naruto abruptly stopped his monologue of cursing Sasuke.

Kakashi can also tell what Naruto meant. Near to them, he could feel Sai’s chakra and with some unknown chakra with him.

Naruto snarled again. Guess he wasn’t done with his foul mood.

Seeing Sai on the road below where the tree stood, Kakashi could tell why Naruto is still not feeling _jolly._

Sai noticed them and waved up to them, three genin level kids behind him like little ducklings. “Sensei! Naruto-kun!” His smile livelier now than he used to fake or _try,_ in that matter.

Naruto swiftly jumped off the branch and joined Sai on the ground.

Kakashi did the same next to Naruto. “I heard you got your own genin team?” Kakashi asked rhetorically, “Congratulation…”

“GENIN???” Naruto asked, surprised. “You have your own genin team? YOU????” Not that Naruto thinks Sai is incapable, it was more to the fact that Naruto is technically a genin and that his team mate has his own genin team, that makes him not only a jounin superior but a sensei –and it just doesn’t make sense for Naruto at all.

“You’re so funny, Naruto-kun.” Is all Sai’s reply as his smile tightened to his lips as if to simply tell Naruto, _stop you dickless idiot, you’re not embarrassing me in front of my students._

“There’s nothing funny about this!” Naruto panicked. “You’re a sensei and I’m nothing!” He couldn’t deal with his bursting insecurities that he just went towards the curb and curled there to himself, as if dark clouds looming over him.

“Sai sensei, what’s wrong with Naruto-sama?” One of Sai’s genin team yanked on Sai’s jounin vest. She had a distinct marking on her chin that travels to both her ears. It’s easy to speculate she is from Inuzuka clan –and she’s reeking with a puppy smell. Definitely an Inuzuka –close relatives to Kiba?

“Nothing is wrong with him.” The new sensei said, “And please, you don’t have to call him _Naruto-sama_. _Naruto-kun_ is just fine,” And that all too wicked friendly smile on his face again as he continued, “After all, he’s a genin just like you are, Mimina-chan.”

Hearing this, Naruto instantly stood up and whacked Sai in the head –or that what he intended to do. Sai was all too used of Naruto already that he knew when to get away for his dearl life.

“You bastard Sai!!!!” Naruto screamed out, pointing and trying to get to Sai aimlessly and Sai just swiftly ducks away. It wasn’t as if Naruto is really serious in hitting him, if he is, the man could just easily kill Sai and Sai wouldn’t know what hit him.

But everybody knows Naruto is a softie.

“Naruto-sama is…scary.” One of the genin boys on Sai team muttered and hid behind Kakashi who is just amusingly watching his two former students.

Naruto stopped instantly and groaned realizing he finally had Sai’s head on head-lock but of course he doesn’t want the new genin see him as a brutal maniac. He has an image to keep in checked here. “Pft.” He huffs and not-so-gently released Sai who still have that undying smile on his face that made Naruto wanted to struggle him for real but he went against it.

This is his insecurities he has to deal with. Deep inside he is happy for Sai to have found someone to care. Even though he had numerously assured Sai that he no longer considered a replacement for Team Seven, the man still thinks he is. Having a genin team to look after, it’s a new light for the man.

Naruto’s face looked serious and took Sai’s hand for a firm hand-shake, “We never let our comrades get hurt.” He quoted in a friendlier way for the young genins, a quote team seven lived for ‘ _I’ll never let my comrades die’_. Just exchanging stares, Sai and Naruto understood each other as if thousands of words have been spoken between them.

Kakashi watched the two boys, he could just see how that felt. He lived with the same words, the words he learned from his comrade who has sinned and redeemed himself.

 _Obito, your will of fire has been passed on._ Kakashi whispered to himself. _Just so you know…thought it would be nice to tell Rin that. She’ll be happy._

 

“Alright, Kakashi, my eternal rival! I will now do one lap from the gate to the Academy without breathing! This flame of youth is burrrning!” He screamed, a sport that he is and off he goes on his _wheelchair_.

“No, idiot!” Kakashi called after. “You’re not allowed to overdo yourself…idiot.” Kakashi sighs.

Gai, even being a wheelchair-bound, is still as enthusiastic as ever. Though will never be the same beautiful beast of Konoha after opening ALL GATES from the 4th Shinobi war, _his flame of youth_ still burning. Naruto did his best to not let Gai die as the consequences of opening all gates but it sure took a while to have him move his upper body and it will take longer time for him to stand by himself –that is if he will ever at all.

“Maa, Gai,” Kakashi said and grabbed on the handle of the wheelchair, “Here, I’ll do the lap with you.” He started to push and when he didn’t hear the other jounin saying anything, he whack the man in the head and screamed at him, “AND FUCKING BREATHE, YOU MORON! YOU’D DIE BEFORE YOU EVEN REACH THE STARTING POINT! I would not be responsible of you dying and certainly not gonna kiss you either!” Thinking about having to mouth to mouth resuscitation Gai almost scarred him for life.

“Ow, my eternal rival, Kakashi! You’re so hip and cool!” Gai cheered, “Off we go, Kakashi!” He waves and just made Kakashi shrugs.

 

A little than an hour later, going slowly across Konoha with Kakashi pushing Gai on his wheelchair, Gai asked after the deafening silence. “Have you figured what to do with Naruto-kun?”

Of course, there’s not only eternal rivalry these two shares but also secrets as huge as this. Kakashi doesn’t have to tell what he truly felt about Naruto to this man. Gai knew of him for the longest time and words is unneeded figuring out what is making Kakashi sighs all the time.

Gai knows Kakashi fell for his student, Naruto, a long time ago. He had done his best to sway his rival off it because they both know it’s a dangerous road to take. But years had pass, Gai learned to accept that Kakashi’s undying love for Naruto doesn’t look too wrong now that it did before when he first found out about it. Eventually, he is even willing to testify that Kakashi truly cares for the young _hero_.

He just feels for his friend, there is seriously no easy way around this. Falling for the same gender, a much younger man, a former student, late sensei’s son –there are all the most sinful taboos of a love one could fall for. His friend had fell the lowest now and there’s no saving it. All he could do now is to kept him in checked, that Kakashi is still holding up.

“I don’t have to do anything, Gai…” Kakashi said, “I’m not intending to do anything, I’d like to just…keep it to myself.”

Gai didn’t reply right away as a couple of civilians passed by them. When cleared, he said, “Eh…that’s not the Kakashi I know…have your flame of youth withered?”

Kakashi eyed his friend, “I’m not really sure what you mean by that, Gai…but let’s just say I do.”

“Ep! Still so hippy and cool.” Gai said and answered, “Naruto-kun and you have been inseparable after the 4th shinobi war… That got to say something…”

“Gai…” Kakashi whined, “I don’t need words of encouragement. I don’t intend to break whatever me and Naruto have now. I don’t have to tarnish his future because of me. I can’t be selfish.”

Sooner or later, Naruto will become the Hokage, protector of the whole village of Konoha, unifier of the five great nations and become the father of his own kids because definitely he could not be the end of his own legacy.

Kakashi will never try and tamper that solid promise of future. He should never be selfish.

Gai nodded, “If you so decided.” And the man reached back and found Kakashi’s hand, “But you know, I might not be able to compete with you other than rock-paper-scissor, or be on S-class missions with you –being in a wheelchair has its advantage too, you know. It’s easy to find me if you needed a friend …or just to play rock-paper-scissor.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but to smile whole-heartedly underneath his mask, “Thanks, Gai.”

 

Kakashi followed Sakura who skipped happily to her feet. He doesn’t know how he was led to this. He just literally got back from his missions and even though there has not been a huge casualty, he is certainly drained. Maybe because Sakura has promised him she would heal him as long as he comes with her.

He knew exactly where they are going because Sakura isn’t exactly the person to keep secrets. She truthfully told him what she wanted done and also briefly told him what happened the day before.

_“Uhmmm, Sakura-chan.”_

_Sakura looked back and mused as she sees Sai seemingly waiting for her outside their house. It’s almost sunset and she just finished her new healing jutsu she’s trying to revise. It wasn’t really the perfect time as it’s obvious that she used too much of her chakra today –she just wanted to rest._

_But seeing the confused and worried face of her team mate, she relented and turned towards the bench not far from their house. “Whats wrong, Sai-kun?” Though there was a time that Sakura had definitely tried to kill this man (for calling her ‘ugly bitch’ one time), she is mature enough to realize now that Sai had been naïve with his emotions and when dealing with new people._

_“Ahmmm,” Sai seemed to be embarrassed as he just smiled while scratching his nape. “I just got a genin team, Sakura-chan.” He managed to say._

_Sakura gave him a bright smile and her fatigue was slightly lifted as this brings back both bad and happy memories, mostly happy because this memory was of the time when she was the happiest–not knowing what lies ahead. “And so I heard.” She smiled wider now but she noticed that this seemed to be the reason why Sai looks antsy for some reason, “What’s wrong, Sai?”_

_Sai sighs, “You see, Sakura-chan…” Sai trailed off as he tried to explain where his predicaments coming from, “I wasn’t trained a normal genin. From the start I’m trained as an ANBU –not just a normal ANBU but an ANBU ROOT. I don’t know when to start or what to teach the genins.”_

_Sakura understood now. This is certainly a huge crisis and as a sensitive guy Sai actually is once one gets to know him, Sai might really desperate to even ask someone else._

_“And…books don’t really help much. I turned the library upside down but I still don’t have the slightest clue what to do with my team.”_

_Sakura laughs as an idea hit her, “Well, I’ll tell you what Kakashi sensei did to us when we are just his genins.”_

_And Sai gave his best smile and attention to Sakura. Listening to people and learning from it is hundred times better than learning from a book._

And apparently, Sakura had suggested Sai to bring his team together and ask about their _likes, dislikes, dream and their hobby_ just like what Kakashi had asked them on their first day as a team.

Remembering this, Kakashi realized it would be interesting if he ask Sakura, “Sakura-chan,”

Sakura looked back and asked, “Ne, Kakashi sensei?”

“What’s your likes, dislikes, your dream?”

Sakura instantly stopped her fast walking. She thought about this and it’s alright to say that her answers at this point changed –by a whole lot. She resumed walking, slowly now as a smile graces her face, “I like world peace, I dislike being weak and my dream…” She trailed off before an absolute determination on her face appeared, “…my dream is to become Sasuke’s wife…” And when this, she laughs so hard while a tinge of blush on her face. Maybe a few has changed but her admiration towards Sasuke when she was younger has changed the most— it turned to _love_ and there was no perfect way to describe it because she hated feeling like this but at the same time, it’s something she certainly can’t give up. “And my hobby is… planning my future with Sasuke.” She giggled again –just like the last time.

Kakashi didn’t say anything. That much he expected but he was also proud as a sensei that this used to be foolish crush over the Uchiha had made Sakura one of the strongest shinobi around. Love surely moves in mysterious way.

“You, sensei. Has your answer changed?”

 _My likes includes a certain young man in orange jumpsuit, my dislikes is the feeling why I like my likes andmy dream is for when my likes and dislikes  does not contradict each other anymore…and my hobby is just a repeat of it all._ Kakashi mentally answered but he managed to repeat what he answered years ago, “I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dreams…I have few hobbies.”

Sakura laughs, “Oh sensei…I could just remember you saying that.” _Good times, good times._ Sakura thought.

 

Sakura and Kakashi arrived at the Third Training ground and it surely brought back memories. They succumb to all types of emotions this place brought them, most especially the first training their Team 7 went through – _the bell training_.

“Ae, you guys are late!”

Startled, the two almost shrieked. There was Naruto jumping from the tree with a bell on his hand, grinning as he realized he managed to scare his teammate and his sensei.

“I had to wait for Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura explained.

“Sensei, your lateness is getting worse.” Naruto whined.

Kakashi, for the life of him, couldn’t find himself arguing this time because it has been a while since he had seen Naruto and by saying a while, that means a good two days ago. And that wasn’t considered a while. It doesn’t even compare to when Jiraiya took Naruto for training that last three years and a half but back then, Kakashi wasn’t that foolishly in love with the brat.

_Haaa, love is a mysterious thing._

“Maa,” Kakashi started. “Why do you have the bell, Naruto?” He curiously said.

“Well, Sai is an idiot. First ten minutes on the test and he fell for it already. His genins had him all tied to the tree.”

“How is that even possible? Sai is not an easy target.” Sakura asked, unconvinced.

“The female genin cried and Sai fell for it. He should stop falling for random emotions like that. Idiot.” Naruto huffs.

That is just something Sai would do. Up until now, Sai is still having difficulties in understanding human emotions. For Sai, human emotion is the biggest mystery on earth. Sai being fidgety about finally having a team to care and love, his feelings must have been already all over the place and seeing his genin cry surpasses all emotionless training he went through while he was in the ROOT. He absolutely fell for it.

Kakashi sighs exasperatedly. Running to oversee how Sai is doing around his genin team is pointless by this time that Sai definitely failed. Glad Naruto is here then maybe it’s worth coming here. _Stop, Kakashi._ He scolded himself and cleared his throat, “It still doesn’t explain why you have the bell.”

And just after Kakashi asked, Naruto did his infamous hand seals but instead his own duplicates, he multiplies to three other Sai.

Naruto winked, “Had to protect Sai’s image towards his genins. Sai has to keep his ‘cool sensei’ image at least. The genins still thinks the unconscious Sai tied on the tree is one of the clones.” With this he turned himself to Sai, “Alright, it’s time to be serious until Sai wakes up and I’ll let him finish this.” Naruto jumped away from them and just in time to dodge the flying shuriken and kunai. This only made Naruto with Sai’s body giggle with bells ringing on his hand. For him, this is fun and he never had so much fun like this after the war.

Sakura and Kakashi smiled and stayed in the shadow overseeing the match…with happy hearts. Naruto deserves all the fun he could get after the war.

All they could hear was Naruto’s laugh all over the place in time to time. It only confuses the genins more for this doesn’t sound like their sensei. There is definitely something wrong here.

Unfortunately, they’ll never get to find out. Naruto’s loyalty to his friends is one of his strength.

 

 


	4. Seven Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *new chapter together with previous Chapter 3  
> *Un-beta because I just wrote this like 4 hours ago and I'm too tired to beta and I'm impatient and I want to sleep but wanting to post as well. so, pls excuse the mistakes. /winks.  
> Comment is welcomed as I am definitely new to this fandom. thanks goodnight.

A month long mission had Kakashi almost see Konoha’s gate a magical entrance to his own heaven where a certain blonde is sitting on his lap reading his Icha Icha Paradise series with him. _Uggh heaven…_

“Hello, Hagane-san! Kamizuki-san!” Kakashi smiled and waved towards the the Konoha gate guards. He’s so much in the most joyous mood today.

It was such a contrast towards his teammates, Rock Lee and Hinata behind him. The younger ones looked okay but the colors on their faces drained. It must have been an exhausting mission because it wasn’t easy for a guy like Rock Lee to look nearly _battered_ like this. Hinata can barely look up and smile at the chuunin guards on duty.

While Kakashi sends special waves of love to whoever taking notice of him.

“Oh, Kakashi-san.” Hagane waved back at them, “You got back first.” He muttered and went back to reading his book, most probably about what Tsunade had ordered them to brief. After all, Hagane and Kamizuki are both chuunin working for the Fifth alongside Iruka.

Kakashi instantly stopped his walking and stared back to Hagane, “Somebody still on the mission?”

“Oh?” Hagane looked up again to the jounin and said, “Ah… Naruto and his team haven’t been back yet.”

Kakashi’s brow crossed. Last month when he, Lee and Hinata left for a joint mission with Kirigakure shinobi, Naruto together with Kiba and Shino have went to a separate joint mission with Sunagakure.

 _It better not be on the same mission._ Kakashi thought because as he remembered, before he left, Naruto has already on that same mission for three weeks. “For another mission?” He inquired hopefully.

“Ow the same one before you left. That’s a solid seven weeks now.” Kamizuki said.

 _Damn._ Kakashi groaned and he has all the rights to be worried because for once, the simple mission shouldn’t take more than three weeks and for the likes of Naruto’s calibre and his team mate, it shouldn’t even last three weeks. And while he was on the mission in Kiwigakure, joint Intel between five great villages says, there was a mysterious disturbance near the border of Sunagakure.

Kakashi hoped Naruto is not involved in this one. According to the Intel, nobody has yet to verify what causes the disturbances and to what the degree should they see this as a solid threat. As for now, this is an unknown strife that any of the five villages cannot decide who to take action.

Naruto better not think better of himself and see this matter himself. Knowing the man, the possibility is worrisomely huge.

 

Kakashi found himself in front of the Fifth without the intention of doing his report, rather he would like to know of Naruto’s mission’s status.

Tsunade was surprised to see Kakashi looking like this. Kakashi seemed agitated for some reason and at the same time, something else. She couldn’t point a finger on it. She lengthened her silence that only made Kakashi looked impatient even more. It looked hardly the man she thought Kakashi is. She sighs, “I have heard from the Sunagakure that the mission is done and Naruto, Kiba and Shino are heading back. Five hours at most, they should be here.”

“Are you sure?”

Tsunade raised a brow as she added, “Also, Naruto sends a messenger toad every after two days to report. I know what I’m saying.”

Kakashi sighs.

Tsunade eyed Kakashi judgingly now. She could just see the guy almost fainting on the floor in relief. “You should know above all people that Naruto is not somebody to be worried for.” _He’s the strongest shinobi this era has known, that brat. People considered him the second God of the Shinobi after grandpa Harashima._

“I’m not worried.”

Tsunade made a cackling laugh, “Not worried? Kakashi, you’re acting exactly like Iruka!” She pointed out.

She completely understood that most of all people who have grown attached to Naruto have become over protective of him but Kakashi seemed different. Tsunade just can’t name it. It maybe because this isn’t the first that Kakashi shows affection towards the young man seeing he’s the sensei…now…it’s just completely different.

“No, I’m not.” Kakashi said. “If there’s nothing else, I’ll go home now, Hokage-sama. I believe I have a few days off?”

Tsunade nodded. “Three days. Your next mission… I’ll let you know once I hear back from Kumogakure.”

“That’s it, then.” And in place of Kakashi was chakra smoke and the man is gone.

 _Kakashi, what are you up to now._ The Hokage just groaned, god knows what the young ones are up to nowadays. It better not be trouble again because _Kami_ knows she cannot lived another decade overseeing the whole village with her two potential successors playing cat-and-mouse one moment and… _lovers_ the next.

 _Lovers…_ Tsunade jolted up. _That’s a possibility…_ And Tsunade’s headache doubled up multiple times…argh Kami…it’s certainly is trouble. Though it’s not _that_ bad and she’s not somebody to judge but it wasn’t really exactly an easy situation to deal with too.

She prefers for it not to be the case. “Right, Ton-ton?” She eyed the pig on her lap and the animal just made a squeak of approval.

 

Kakashi didn’t like how his ninken is nudging him to wake up. He had summoned the ninken for only one reason and he wouldn’t appreciate having woken up for a different one. Opening one eye, he slurred, “What is it now, Bisuke?”

Bisuke scratched his long hanging ear as he yawns out, “Your boy is here.” With that said, the ninken disappeared after accomplishing what he was summoned for.

Kakashi took a moment to think through what his ninken meant and then when it finally sank in, he hurriedly put on his mask and went to that strong scent just on the roof of his flat. There he found the sole reason of his day-to-day dilemma sitting straight on top of the roof, completely passed out.

Kakashi sighs, _how long are you gonna keep doing this, Naruto?_ He mentally groaned as he sat beside the young man, concealing his own chakra as he can.

It wasn’t the first time he had found Naruto liked this. The first time was half a year after the 4th shinobi war. He realized that same night that Naruto has been doing this quite often since they got back to Konoha after the war –Kurama confessed to him about this.

Apparently, according to Kurama (the kyuubi sometimes comes out and talk to Kakashi when Naruto falls asleep), Naruto gets nightmares at night and there was no curing it. The closest the jinchuriki has to a cure is the comfort the sensei gives him, thus, finding himself near Kakashi’s house whenever nightmares strike strong enough to ignore.

Naruto kept it a secret though, he never wanted Kakashi to worry over him.

Kakashi is beyond glad to see the man has safely returned from his seven weeks of mission in the Sand Village. Tsunade wasn’t lying when she said Naruto should be back later on the night. It was the reason why Kakashi summoned one of his ninkens, Bisuke, to keep an eye of Naruto just in case, such thing as this would happen. Damn, he was right.

“Kurama,” Kakashi whispered.

Instantly, Naruto’s chakra went wild and was completely supressed to be replaced with the kyuubi’s. “ _I tried to tell him not disturb you_.”

“That’s alright, Kurama. I had my ninken on the lookout just in case this happens.” Kakashi explained. “How was the mission?”

 _“It was just a diplomatic mission concerning the feudal lord of Wind.”_ Kurama replied.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Kakashi heaved a sigh, “I know that the mission went beyond that.”

Kurama didn’t reply right away and took the shinobi as not a foolish one. “ _I cannot say anything as of now. I didn’t even mention this to Naruto but definitely…”_

“Definitely…?”

“ _Something strange has happened when we were in Sand Village. It was distinct, dangerous but not…how do I say this…not evil. I cannot name the sort of chakra this menace is…familiar but not quite. It’s better not to say anything unless I get a better look at it._ ”

Kakashi understood what Kurama meant. Millions old creature like Kurama couldn’t understand such mystery, how else could Kakashi be. “What did Naruto say?”

 _“You know the brat, Kakashi. The slightest hunch can make him go insane. I have to intercept with Naruto’s senses just so he can’t detect more than I’m allowing him to. Most especially this time. Hell, I won’t let him sense this, seeing this more likely could affect his emotions again— Oh sage… I just didn’t say that.”_ With that the wise, albeit lose mouthed, of a fox returned to the deepest recesses of Naruto’s unconsciousness again, intending to get away from Kakashi in interrogating him now that he said things more than he should.

 _Damn fox._ Kakashi cursed. The fox didn’t just disappear after saying to him that this strife could turn bloody in the future and it could surely affect the blonde. _Fuck, damn it. What has the world cooked up now?_ Kakashi thought and grimaced as all he could think of now is possibly Orochimaru again –or Sasuke, perhaps.

He stayed there debating to himself whether to try and reach out to Kurama again or not because he could wake Naruto in the process. He wouldn’t want that seeing how worn-out the young man is after just having to return. Seven weeks of a mission is not really all too fun.

An hour has passed when Kakashi decided that this time he will make an exception. Before he would just stay with Naruto all night on the roof until he feels Naruto waking up and that’s when he returns to his bed and pretends to be asleep.

This time though, seven weeks of not seeing the blonde, made it all harder to resist the temptation. Not wanting to debate with himself anymore, he stood up and carefully picked the young man and brought him inside his humble size room.

 _Thanks, Kurama._ He thought, realizing that the fox must have helped to subdue Naruto’s consciousness so the latter won’t wake up while he brings him in. The once demon fox really does care for his jinchuriki.

Kakashi laid Naruto gently on his own bed, the first person to be on Kakashi’s bed aside himself. He couldn’t help but to be flustered with this fact and how he screams on his mind how that looked so right having the man on his bed.

Yet, he restrained himself.

Kakashi stared at his former student. How much the boy has grown and changed. The cute, clueless lovable genin he once were nearly seven years ago turned into such a handsome delicate man. He’s beautiful, if that alone could describe the man. He’s beyond admirable and Kakashi could just keep falling for him again and again.

It didn’t escape him noticing Naruto sighing the moment his head hit the pillow, the strain in his face while he was asleep on the roof is long gone and is replaced by that small smile of comfort on his face.

Oh that hit Kakashi so hard that his heart ache. How much anxiety does this man carry? And how was Kakashi forsaking the man by not doing this from the first night he found the boy miserably sleeping on his roof?

The amount of pleasure he sees on the boy’s sleeping face now does not leave a trace of the anxiety the boy showed earlier.

_You’re just forever stupid, bakashi._

Kakashi could just hear Obito saying that if the latter could.

He snickered to himself as he pulled out his Icha Icha series collection and sat beside Naruto, back on the wall and resumed reading where he left off earlier. Occasionally, he finds himself staring for quite a long while at the sleeping man on his bed. He would then blush to himself before convincing himself again that he should stop doing that because that is just sick.

 

 _Damn it, how could I fall asleep?_ He asked himself as his grip on the shopping bag tightened. No matter how long he thought about it he couldn’t believe he fell asleep. “Idiot, Kakashi.” He scolded himself numerous times now.

On his way home from the convenience store, he intentionally walked through the park to think through his actions again.

After falling asleep and woken up noticeably late enough, he noticed right away his bed obviously abandoned. Naruto was already gone and by the traces he left, he was in a hurry. God damn, the boy must have been horrified finding himself on Kakashi’s bed.

“…neh, Iruka-sensei.”

Kakashi halted and his ears perked up after picking up that voice not far from him. It definitely is none other than the man of his troubles. He found Naruto sitting on the bench next to the chunin, Iruka.

Instinctively, Kakashi turned on his heels. He certainly absolutely surely doesn’t want to deal with Iruka now assuming that Naruto had confided about what he woken up to this morning.

Iruka might be a chunin, a class lower than him, but there’s nothing this chunin could not do when Naruto is in the equation and all of Kakashi’s equation involves Naruto.

He does not want to deal with Iruka exploding on his face, sprouting how could he, as a sensei, take advantage of his innocent _son that_ is Naruto.

Certainly not.

He gently turned around, praying to almighty Kami not today he would let either Iruka or Naruto notice him.

Luckily, two steps successfully taken and yet he had just to realized he jumped to conclusion way too sooner.

Why of all times the _Fifth_ has to have her not-so-often walk right at this moment. It could be earlier today or ten minutes later when Kakashi is in safe distance away from the _mother hen_ that is Iruka.

“Oh I see, Kakashi. I assumed you’ve met Naruto?” Tsunade a little loudly asked, a smile on her lips with twinkling eyes to match. “See how a Hokage does not lie? Very trustworthy.”

Kakashi could just vanish on his chakra smoke at this moment but felt stupid that he should have thought of that way before Tsunade had found him. And definitely not now when he could just sense Naruto and Iruka had both seen him.

Tsunade walked pass him, expecting him to follow her and Kakashi could not argue this time.

He tightened his grip to his shopping bag as he follows the woman. The woman took the space in between her brat and Iruka, ruffling the brat’s golden hair. “You should start doing your reports and not rely on your teammates, brat!” Her grip now tightening as she warns the young man.

“Baa-chan, stop.” Naruto whined and looked up to Kakashi and then turned away, hiding his face.

 _Now, there’s the awkwardness. Bravo, Kakashi. That’s just how to do it._ He groaned to himself.

Of course, this exchange didn’t go unnoticed by the hokage. “Boy, that’s not the way to treat your sensei. A hello would do.” Tsunade barked on Naruto. She then added, “Do you know how he literally went nuts finding out you haven’t been back from your mission yesterday?”

Naruto hesitantly looked up to Kakashi again but it didn’t last long as the boy looked away and just stared at Iruka instead. If Kakashi isn’t as disoriented, he would have noticed the tiny tinge of blush on Naruto’s face.

 _Great, this just proves it._ Tsunade grimaced to herself as her fear increases just having to notice this display. Even still, she cared both for these two young men that she wishes they could sort their feelings soon enough. So the damn Kakashi could finally take the ‘effin hat!

Tsunade rose up and looked down to Iruka who had a firm line on his lips. _I see I wasn’t the only one who noticed._ She realized but she muttered, “Iruka, we are going to Genma now. I have things very important I need to discuss with him.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Iruka unwillingly stood up and looked at Naruto, “I’ll see you around, ne?” And a lingering grim look towards Kakashi that brought cold shivers down his spine.

It was like an impending eruption of a volcano that has stayed dormant for a century. Kakashi is so dead.

“Naruto,” Tsunade eyed her brat, “You looked like you needed some good amount of vegetable. Kakashi might be able to help you with that.” With that Tsunade walked away with Iruka behind her.

Naruto eyed Kakashi’s shopping bag and realized that the baa-chan is right. He huffs, “I don’t like vegetable.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything, or rather, he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“But I do need to talk to you…” Naruto said and stood up, walking away and then turns to Kakashi, “Dinner in yours?” He asked over his shoulder.

Kakashi was nailed on his feet but gradually nodded as he walked towards Naruto.

They walked towards Kakashi’s house silently and Kakashi couldn’t help but to speculate hundreds of possibilities of what might Naruto wanted to talk about. Certainly about this morning, right? Or maybe about something else, besides, Naruto is the number one shinobi of surprises, nobody could actually fully grasp how the man’s mind work.

He just has to find out what’s in store for him.

 

 


	5. Shinobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To where Naruto invited himself to dinner on his sensei's house to have a serious talk about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about whether I have specified or not but some might be wondering... I forgot to mention the the first half of this story is Kakashi focus and i tried to limit Naruto's perspective. I'll leave that at the second half of the story. Also, a certain reader reminded me about my mistake on Naruto's age... haha... I might change the timeline of the story so I'll have to trace back what chapter I mentioned that. But anyways, from this chapter on wards, I'll change it to a little more than 3 years after the 4th Shinobi War timeline just to accommodate Naruto being nearly 20 years old. Because I'm slightly not comfortable with underage sexual content. hahah :D I'm hinting future chapters. So please excuse that major flaw of the story. to the certain reader, thanks a lot! ^^

Naruto is being peculiarly quiet. Kakashi, though thankful that he could prepare dinner of his most favourite dish in peace, he still couldn’t help but wonder how awfully eerie this whole thing is.

For once, he knows Naruto doesn’t just simply keep quiet.

His back is facing Naruto who did nothing but sat there on top of the table. He tried not to think too much of the blonde as he fixes their dinner. Yet, by the mere fact of Naruto observing him cooking really does make him feel uneasy.

He sighs as he set aside the broiled saury at the clean plate and turning the cooker off. He could already feel his stomach jumping in delight smelling the best combination of the salted seasonal fish and the eggplant miso soup –definitely his favourite combo.

He swiftly went to check his boiled rice and glad that it’s almost finish. Give it five more minutes and it should be perfectly ready.

Transferring the miso soup to a medium dish, he suddenly felt Naruto jumping off the table and stood beside him. Naruto has his noise crutch up, a distaste in his face. “What, now…” Kakashi eyed the young man in a hostile manner. No one judges his cooking and get away with it.

“We will never get along with our foods.” Naruto murmured.

Kakashi problematically sighs, “As I thought.” He agreed. “Ramen is not everything, Naruto. Vegetables…”

“…are boring, sensei.” Naruto whined but accepted the bowl of miso soup that Kakashi handed him anyway. He twirled around and set it on the table, back again on Kakashi’s side to take the fish and sat on the other chair.

Kakashi placed each plates for him and his guest on the table before returning to the counter to scoop rice for their bowls. “Remember you promised Minato-sensei that you would eat vegetables. Don’t think I wasn’t there that I wouldn’t know such about it.”

With this, Naruto huffs. “Yes, you’re right but that doesn’t mean I have to eat the same thing every time I call over for dinner. Sensei, do you only know how to cook the same?”

Kakashi laughs at this. True, it wasn’t the first time Naruto has come over for dinner. After the war, like Gai said, if situation allows it, Kakashi and Naruto are indeed inseparable. “Maa, Naruto. A free food is a free food. You’re a free-loader so you don’t get to say anything.”

“Iruka sensei makes better dinner.”

“Well, too bad I’m not _your_ Iruka sensei.” Kakashi eyed Naruto and huffs. _Man, Kakashi, you should stop being a child. Sounding like you’re jealous ain’t gonna make everything else easy._

Naruto eyed him back, wide eyes and mouth-gaping, a laugh dangerously wanting to escape his throat. “Maa, Kakashi sensei. You’re not jealous, are you?”

Kakashi was more than shock to hear this. He wasn’t expecting for a dumb man like Naruto could actually figure this one out. He could feel his heart beating fast as his blood slowly comes up to his shoulder, neck and _please make it stop._

“You cook a lot better than Sakura-chan,” Naruto giggled, “If that will make you feel better.” He added.

Kakashi sat at the other chair next to Naruto. He cleared his throat, not trying to make a big deal out of the cute compliment, “Well, staring at that fish won’t turn it to a grilled pork.”

“ _Itadakimasu_ ~” Naruto made his gesture, a huge grinned on his face.

Kakashi looked pleased to see the young man despite his whining had managed to ravish all the food he was given. Kakashi himself didn’t waste time and ate quickly. Man, he’s the only one who can make his own favourite dish the way he likes it.

He bowed to himself as he put back his mask. He eyed his student who just finished his last share. He was then met with those judging eyes which keep on widening each second. “What. What did I do now?”

Naruto groaned, “Maaa…sensei! When did you eat?” Naruto eyed the empty plates in front of the older man.

Kakashi looked at him confusedly, “What do you mean?”

“This time too you didn’t take your mask off!” Naruto annoyingly huffed.

“Yes I did.” Kakashi simply replied as he stood up to clean after them. He certainly isn’t expecting Naruto to clean up anyway. Rather, he wouldn’t let Naruto do it. The last time he did, he was forced to buy a new set of dishes the next day. Who would have guessed, Naruto could be clumsy at times.

“No, you didn’t sensei!” Naruto defiantly argued.

Kakashi gave him his eye-smile, “How else could I have ate?”

Naruto pondered over this for a long time while Kakashi is cleaning up by the sink. Yet, Naruto couldn’t think of anything else. Finally he blurted out, “It’s some sort of genjutsu…you are using your sharingan— oh wait, you don’t have it anymore.” He mumbled. “Sorry… sensei…”

Kakashi turned around, drying his hand with the towel. He walked pass Naruto and sat himself on the floor. He patted on the space beside him and watched how the young man’s face lit up, jumping towards him and occupied the spot offered. “The sharingan has served its purpose. It has returned to where it truly belongs.” He muttered, “There’s no need to be sorry, Naruto.”

Naruto smiled, relieved that Kakashi had once again looked pass through his idiocy. “But sensei…”

Kakashi stared back to the blonde, slightly worried how the spaces between their faces are only a breath away. He consciously jerked back. “Yeah, Naruto.” He looked at the floor instead, extending his legs forward flat on the floor. Stretches could cause pain and pain could distract him from doing something unthinkable.

“Kurama confessed to me…” Naruto as well diverted his gaze away from his sensei.

Kakashi worried on his lower lip. _So, Kurama finally talked._ He realized. Of course, Naruto isn’t so stupid to not realize that somehow Kurama knew what happened last night that has caused the young man waking up on Kakashi’s bed this morning.

Hearing no response from Kakashi, Naruto continued, “I didn’t want you worried…”

“I know…you don’t have explain, Naruto.”

Naruto eyed his sensei this time, seeking those eyes but only realized that most time, Kakashi only lets people see his right eye. “Why didn’t you confront me after the first night you found out I’m… I’m doing this…”

“You’re stubborn, Naruto, even you know that. I just wasn’t so sure how to tell you that I know…without upsetting you.”

Naruto groaned, more to himself than what the other had said. “So, I believe you know about the nightmares too?”

Kakashi nodded, “Yes. Kurama mentioned.”

“Ugh…”

“I know how it feels, Naruto. I get nightmares too…” Kakashi couldn’t help himself saying. Maybe after all what happened, in the purpose of making Naruto better, he could finally talk about his own ordeal. “After I _killed_ Rin with my chidori… nightmares keep crawling to my sleep every night without fail…” He retold his so often nightmares from that day Rin died even until he was in ANBU.

Naruto stares at his sensei, those huge blue eyes bearing the reflection of sadness his sensei. He could feel it, relating to all of those images of someone dying while feeling helpless. He placed a palm on his sensei’s arm. “Sensei…are you still having nightmares?”

“Sometimes… not as much now but sometimes…you just can’t control them.” Kakashi honestly said.

Naruto smiled brightly as an idea hit him, “Sensei! Now that you know my secret… I hope it’s alright if I sleep on your bed from now on? You know, maybe you would get nightmares too, it’ll be fine if I’m around.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. Flailing his hands worriedly, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Naruto!” _Damn it, Naruto. You don’t just propose that casually._

“I’m kidding, sensei.” Naruto laughs loudly. “Besides, starting tomorrow I will be in Sunagakure again for a week or two. Kazekage is trying to finish rounding up some rogue ninjas. Said my talent on convincing people is crucial on this one. Then I will head straight to Iwagakure, the old geezer had some job lined up for me there. Later this year as well, the Mizukage asked me if I can do some secret investigation for her. It has got to do with the Amegakure, seeing how sage mode can only infiltrate that village.”

Kakashi didn’t know if his aging has got to do with it all that he wasn’t so sure if he heard him well. But he knows one thing though, Naruto had successfully made himself acknowledged not only by Konoha but the whole Shinobi world. _You did great, kid._ He mentally said, proud being the sensei of once used to be an invisible, if not despised, child.

Yet now that he backtracks what the young man had said, his shoulder slumped. He hoped he wasn’t as transparent.

 _So, Naruto won’t be around too much_. He realized. “You don’t mind doing all that?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned widely. “Why would I? After experiencing the war, I’d be stupid to let conflict rise again. Hopping between villages make it easier for me to monitor everybody. Besides, it make me feel _happy._ ”

“As long as you’re okay with it.” Kakashi only said.

Naruto nodded to himself as he hugged his folded legs onto his chest. A silence then embraced the two of them for a long while until Naruto stood up and bowed to his sensei. “Thank you for the food, sensei.”

Kakashi as well stood up and just smiled back, even though that is unnecessary seeing how the other wouldn’t see it anyway.

“I won’t see you for about two months….give or take… I’m not too sure—” Naruto wasn’t able to finish his words when he realized his sensei had pulled him for a hug. It was warm, welcoming and also promising— a promise that the same set of arms will be just right there to wait for his return.

Naruto smiled onto the embrace as he stayed there, relaxed. He could stay like this forever if he can. Kakashi has just that touch that could make him want to stay and think that everything will be alright now and those nightmares will never come back to haunt him.

He isn’t too sure what he feels about this. He has a lot of friends he slowly gathered for years, all of them made him feel welcomed and cared for but with Kakashi, it’s always different and he couldn’t name it.

It sometimes worries him to realize that it was only to Kakashi he felt this way and he doesn’t know if he should discuss it with the man or not. Truly, he intended to but not until he has a definite explanation why he’s feeling this way.

Confusing his sensei could cause a rift between them and that’s the last thing he would want to happen.

He could just be contended with these arms embracing him. This is the closest to the warmth he _secretly_ craved.

 

Kakashi wasn’t surprised to learn that Naruto is alone in this mission to Sunakagure seeing that Yamato is pairing up with him to Sound Village to follow up his own mission a week ago.

Kakashi nodded to the Hokage, readying himself to leave with Yamato in tow.

“Ah, Kakashi…” Tsunade called and watched as the man eyed her, “I have sent a few jonins near Sunagakure. If I wasn’t too tied with this matter in Sound Village, I would have liked to have you two oversee this yourselves.”

“Is it that bad, Hokage-sama?” Yamato asked.

“Only yesterday we got a report that some ANBU of Sunagakure were found dead just at the border. There were no traces whatsoever of who the culprits might be.”

“Would you like me to go instead?” Kakashi asked. _It’s closer to where Naruto is too. I could pay him a visit._ He added mentally.

Tsunade was silent and by the look on her face, it looks like she’s debating this thoroughly. She then heaved a sigh as she shook her head, “No, it’s fine. I’ll ask the other villages to handle this one. We are really short of jonin and some of the jonins capable were given genins this year. They cannot easily be taken to A-class mission. I know the other villages would understand. After the Akatsuki’s invasion, Konoha was the most affected.”

Kakashi wanted to argue but kept it to himself. He just nodded and head out to the door. He caught Tsunade telling Iruka and Genma to free up Sai’s future schedules just in case Konoha ended up sending reinforcement.

Kakashi can’t help to think that this mere strife requires ANBU level shinobi.

 

It was already night time by the time Yamato and Kakashi reached the rendezvous point to where they would meet the shinobi of Kumogakure as it was clear that this mission is a joint one.

While waiting for the other village’s shinobi, Yamato made himself welcomed by making his infamous wooden house for them to camp in. Sometimes, he just like to show. After all, he’s the only living person who knows how to do Wood Style jutsu.

Outside the house, Kakashi made tiny fire using his fire jutsu. Even though the sharingan has been taken from him during the 4th Shinobi War, it didn’t make him a lesser capable shinobi. The sharingan had allowed him thousands of jutsu over the years and he can use them just as perfectly as he can while he was with a sharingan. Though a few weren’t really possible without the eye, he thinks he can do well without it.

Yamato joined his senpai and they talked casually about random things. Everything is peaceful all around the shinobi nations and if there some threats, they were easily dealt with. Konoha isn’t alone anymore. It seemed like the five nations are a whole huge one nation.

“ _Naruto Nation_.” Yamato chuckled. “Can’t believe that boy can actually unite nations with history of long unending bitter wars.”

“Leave it to Naruto.” Kakashi only mused, a short tug of admiration made him smile underneath his mask.

It didn’t go by unnoticed with Yamato staring at Kakashi directly like that. Yamato was about to mention something when they noticed that there was a three-man cell group hastily coming to their way.

Without stressing over it, both Kakashi and Yamato hovered their hands on their own stash of kunai. The unknown group is getting closer and closer until they were joined in the clearing, stopping in front of the fire Kakashi made.

“Leader Kakashi,” One of the three addressed, bowing to the jounin.

Kakashi’s eye surveyed the men silently and nodded back as he looked at the forehead protector of all three of them. It says one word of ‘Shinobi’.

Kakashi understood how the alliance works and one of the ongoing rules under it is when a certain shinobi undergoing a mission crosses the border of not his own has to replace his village forehead protector with the authentic one that belongs to the Alliance –the same head protector all the five nations shinobi wore during the 4th Shinobi War.

It was to easily identify any of the shinobi of different villages belonging to the five nations cross path during their mission the possibility of engaging into a fight could be avoided.

It is also advised to wear ‘Shinobi’ head protector under joint alliance mission.

It was a step forward into solidifying the unity of the five nations.

Just like the other three shinobi of the Cloud Village, both Kakashi and Yamato had replaced their Konoha head protector the moment they crossed the border of the Sound Village. They cannot risk the fact that they might come across shinobi from the other village.

Even though the Sound Village has officially been given attention and help from the neighbouring great country of Fire, Earth and Lightning, it still wasn’t easy to defeat some notorious habits of shinobis in there. It still takes a lot of changing in this place before the small Country of Rice can stand on its own.

Of course, Orochimaru is in the picture as well as the man himself founded the village. The man is still under strict surveillance despite his limited bestowed freedom. However, it seemed so unlikely of him to actually, even so slightly, help out with some changes in the village. After all, he officially resides in the village now.

Yamato and the other three Cloud shinobi discussed the plans for the next few days as Kakashi laid flat on the grass, resuming his Icha Icha book he was reading earlier.

He knows the plans already as he laid them himself he knows for sure that if the Cloud shinobis do their part well, then, nothing will go wrong.

Kakashi was once again lured in the magnificence of the book as he only noticed the short meeting ended when he heard one of the Cloud mentioned the name ‘Naruto’.

He paused and listened it because he’s quite sure he didn’t like the sound and choice of words the others were using when referring _his_ blonde.

“Whenever _he_ goes to Kumogakure…it was getting harder to keep everybody in check.” One of the guys told Yamato. “Everybody just want to have a piece of _him_.”

 _He doesn’t mean Naruto, does he?_ Kakashi curiously asked, still feigning reading the book but he was long distracted already.

“Well, I was in a mission with _him_ once to Sunakagure and it’s fairly the same situation there. Man, the guy’s a celebrity.” The other man added.

_Well, that’s kinda sound like him alright. Even in Konoha, it’s the same._

“If it wasn’t for the Kazekage, there would have been killings between admirers.” The man said and laughs, “Naruto-kun looks like he doesn’t even know what’s going on.”

 _Yup, definitely sounds like him. Forever dense…_ Kakashi thought. _Had to remember to thank Gaara the next time he sees him. What would have gone down if the Kazekage wasn’t there?_

Yamato laughs, “I wasn’t too sure what really happened during the war as everybody knows I was highly sedated that time. But by the sound of it, Naruto _swooned_ everybody.”

“He was awesome. Dude, I can still slightly feel his chakra on me from during the war… the way it pulses sometimes when I’m in near danger…Truly, Naruto-kun still doesn’t abandon us.”

Kakashi nodded to himself. He knew exactly the feeling. He also was gifted the same way and everybody on the battlefield that day knew what they are all talking about. This is where everybody’s mere admiration towards Naruto turned into affection.

They have this special thing tied with Naruto that they cannot just oversee. It was also one of the reason why it was easy to just trust Naruto as at the same manner that the blonde trusted all of them with something of his own.

“And I think everybody is just in love with him.” The third guy added, a soft hue of blush creeping on his face.

 _No way._ Kakashi growled to himself. There is no way he can have the Five Nations become his rival towards Naruto’s heart. _Yeah, Kakashi, as if you’d ever get a chance anyway._ He reminded himself.

For the longest two minutes, he tried to drown the enthusiasm of the other Cloud shinobis while talking about Naruto. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he instantly rose up from the ground and marched towards the wooden house Yamato made earlier.

It’s making him so furious! Everybody is eyeing _his_ blonde and Kami knows if some are actually harbouring not-so-innocent admiration to the blonde already. _Argh, this is so frustrating!_ It’s so frustrating that he doesn’t feel like reading his Icha Icha series anymore. That has got to say something.

 

 

 


	6. Sweet Lullaby

Kakashi successfully wrapped up his mission with Yamato and the rest of the Cloud shinobi. There was no major casualties that cost anybody’s lives in both sides. But it was tough nonetheless.

The resistance of both the gangs and the unique shinobi clans belonging to the Hidden Village of Sound have been the most challenging part in bettering the Village.

They were refusing in opening the village and be under the five great shinobi nations. Though it wasn’t the motive of the five nations to fully have the sound village to submit to their force, the sound villagers were suspecting it was the case.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for Orochimaru’s appearance and his newly resolved promise to the Sound Village, the negotiations would dragged on and deaths would have been irrepressible.

It proved really hard for Kakashi to work with Orochimaru without him thinking many ways into killing the guy. Orochimaru has been the cause of some of his grief and the grief of those he loved (his team seven, in that matter).

Even though he and Orochimaru are working for the same cause, Kakashi wished he doesn’t have to get some help from the sannin at all. He’s not somebody Kakashi would want to involve with.

So the relief of Kakashi finding himself back in Konoha two weeks after that tastes so sweet.

Kakashi and Yamato finished their oral report to the Hokage and they both can see how this report alone made Tsunade look slightly relieved. Hearing how Orochimaru is acting upon his other end of the deal is making the Hokage somewhat happy. She does not have to fear for herself for the trust she gave him.

Still, Kakashi doesn’t fully or even slightly trusts the man. The man had soaked his hands on blood willingly (even those of his comrades) and there’s no even worse scum than being that.

Yamato and Kakashi turned on their heels, preparing to leave. Yet, Tsunade made them stop as she recited their next mission after two days off-day.

“Yamato, you will have a mission in escorting Sakura and Ino back from the Village of Mist. I have sent both of them a week ago after the Village of Mist requested for backups of medic-nins. There was a tragic casualty near their border that caused a lot of deaths and injuries. It was so unfortunate. You will bring both Sakura and Ino back safely as there was so many rogue ninjas throughout the other small villages who were after medic-nins… a _sannin_ like Sakura in particular is in their own bingo book. Don’t get me started on Ino being targeted for the informations she kept in her mind seeing she practically runs the Konoha Investigation Unit now.” Tsunade explained and it was obvious that the Hokage has been stressed about this. After all, Sakura and Ino are both her best students.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

“And for you, Kakashi.”  Tsunade absent-mindedly flipped some pages on the files she has in front of her but then closed it anyway as she looked at the jonin. “You will go to Vilage of Stone.”

Kakashi’s ears perked as his focus heightened, his hands on each of his side pockets became restless. Did the Hokage just told him he will go to Iwagakure where Naruto, if had been successful on his mission in Sunagakure, will be there. _Oh heavens, why being nice to me now?_ Kakashi smiled widely in his head and seeing the observing eyes of the Hokage, he cleared his throat to answer, “If you don’t mind, what’s the reason, Hokage-sama?”

“It wasn’t me,” Tsunade scoffed, “The brat requested if he can have you as a backup because he said the mission the Tsuchikage had for him needs brains. He had his choice of who to take from his village and expectedly he asked for you.” Tsunade’s eyes stayed attentively on Kakashi’s every twitching of muscles.

But Kakashi is not an easy prey or that he thought because by the way Tsunade biting on her lower lip impatiently or frustratingly, Kakashi realized there was no use of redeeming himself anymore. He’s not so stupid to play this card any longer when he is wide open before this wise Hokage. He sighs, “I’ll pack and leave tonight.”

“But senpai, you have two days off, haven’t you?” Yamato exclaimed.

The Hokage only snorted, her doubts now as clear as the bright summer sun. _Oh boy, how am I gonna deal with this._ She buried herself on the piles of papers on her desk, resisting the urge to pull her hairs out as well. This is way too much for her to handle. This is beyond her. She can’t simply pry or talk sense to these two as both are of aged. If by chance might cause debates or riots if publicized, she obviously could not do anything more for the goodness of two.

She doesn’t have anything against Kakashi in particular or his more than platonic affection towards Naruto. For an idiot person like Naruto, Kakashi _might_ be just the best lover he could ever get. The way Kakashi have been there for Naruto during the worst times, the way that Kakashi changed himself for the boy, didn’t go unnoticed.

Tsunade has been secretly both a witness and a fan to that.

Naruto is an idiot, plain and simple but the boy is somebody one would easily absolutely love and Kakashi is just one those people who fell so badly for the boy. Tsunade did too herself but she’d like to say it in a different kind of level, thanks Kami.

So, she does understand and feel for Kakashi. Yet, as she said, this is beyond her already. All she can do is to try to lead them in the direction that would be good for both of them.

“Maaa, _Kinoe_.” Kakashi hummed and turned, “It’ll take roughly three days to Iwagakure, if nothing comes up. I prefer to be there the earliest. Imagine the longer I leave Naruto there…the…” _the more I’ll miss him._ He mentally added but refused to say, “Maa, you know what I mean… he’s an idiot.”

Yamato shrugged, “Well, I bet you’re right. Alright then, I’ll be gone.” The occasional ANBU left.

Kakashi also bowed and went for the door.

“Kakashi,”

Kakashi looked back, “Yes, hokage-sama?”

“I don’t appreciate this,” Tsunade started and watched the well-kept anxiousness that crossed Kakashi’s face on her remarks. She added, “But I do not entirely opposed.” She huffed and unwillingly continued, “Just… try and be patient with Naruto…he’s still young…he doesn’t know half of what’s going on this world. He probably wouldn’t know how he’d react if you’d try. I just want to make sure you won’t do anything drastic.”

Kakashi nodded, “Don’t worry, Hokage-sama. I don’t intend to—”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Tsunade heave a sigh, trying to calm down. “Correct me if I’m wrong but if you’d try and find the best approach…you might have a chance here, Kakashi.”

“There was no need. I wasn’t planning to—”

“Well, I’d say you should.” Tsunade sighs, feeling defeated now. How did she just end up completely giving her blessing now? “I’m sorry, Kakashi. Ignore me. I’m just saying that you two could be good for each other. Besides, I’d prefer you than any other dumbass there around. You know Naruto better than the rest. I know you just… arg, just go and see the brat. You’re dismissed.” She waved him off, feeling her face getting red in embarrassment. She could not believe the words she spurted out there but then she only thinks for the good of the brat and Kakashi could be just the best kind of good Naruto deserved.

And Kakashi is a hell of a man, Naruto’s so damn lucky to have this man fall for him.

 

Kakashi knocked twice on the door after the Stone shinobi had showed him where he would be staying for the time being while he is in the village. Slightly hoping Naruto is waiting for him as he can feel the young man’s chakra masking the place, he readied himself while at the same time also calming himself.

“Sensei!!!”

Kakashi heard the young man exclaiming from the inside so he opened the door, readying his eye-smile pretending this is just the usual occurrence, “Maa, Naruto… why you asked for me. Can’t you not do anything without me—”

“SENSEEEIIIIIIIIIII!”

Kakashi almost choked on his own blood stuck on his nose and his throat as he finally caught senses with what his eyes are seeing but once he did, he came across the pillow powerfully shoved in his face. His bag fell on the floor as the rest of himself weakened as if white zetsu sucked all his chakra out in one swift.

Why Naruto is naked, he doesn’t know.

With the pillow still stuck on his face, unable to speak, he heard footsteps approaching him and the pillow taken off of his face. Kakashi was able to see Naruto’s wide embarrassed grin.

“Sorry about that, Kakashi sensei.” Naruto grinned wider now, scratching his nape. “I just got out of the shower and I thought you won’t be here until the day after.”

Kakashi still couldn’t come up with anything sensible to say because Naruto has only managed to wrap his lower body with a skimpy towel. And behind that small piece of cloth is what made Kakashi the worst scum ever because not only once he let himself wander to the thought of exactly _that_.

“Ne, sensei. You’ve arrived quite early. I wasn’t expecting you soon.” Naruto sat on the other bed comfortably, not even caring if the towel wrapping himself show some of what made it there in the first place.

Kakashi was just there silently and blankly recited in his brain the law of shinobi mixing with his favourite verse on Jiraiya’s first book which was his last resort to get his mind occupied distracting himself from ever diving onto the thoughts of Naruto actually seductively (and naively) exposed in front of him.

_Oh dear, Kami, my love should not sway to being sexual but man this boy is challenging my deepest steadfastness._

“Sensei?” Naruto confusedly called for his sensei’s attention. He stood up and went to inspect the jonin’s forehead, “Did something happen on your way here? You’re feverish… you should rest, sensei.”

And Kakashi is sure he is not halfway there because it was easy for Naruto to lead him to bed and lie him there effortlessly. Kakashi is so nothing himself, lying there limp.

“You looked fine a moment ago.” Naruto murmured, more to himself than his former sensei.

Naruto went towards his own single bed and grabbed his pair of his favourite pyjamas and dressed himself. He then felt his sensei sighing loudly from his own bed. He returned there and sat, “You okay sensei? Can you breathe?”

“Y-yeah.” Kakashi said and the blood on his head is now slowly coming back in circulation. Oh how did he end up making a total fool of himself? This is so unrealistically himself.

Naruto smiled and sat comfortably now facing the jonin. “So, how’s the mission in the Sound Village?”

Kakashi has finally got a hold of himself and started to brief Naruto with the progress in the Sound Village and it feels like he was reporting to a hokage. He could easily see Naruto being a Hokage, maybe not now but in the near future.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction seeing how the five nations are working closely together not only for respective villages but the neighbouring smaller villages as well. “That’s nice to hear.”

“So, tell me… how’s your mission in Sunagakure?” Kakashi also asked. A grimace crossed his face briefly remembering the Cloud shinobi mentioning about the Sand villlagers _lusting_ over Naruto whenever the latter comes over the said village.

Naruto chuckled, completely oblivious of what crossed Kakashi’s half-masked face. Or if ever he did, it was disregarded easily anyway. Naruto is just as dense as that. “A group of rogue ninjas specializing in Wind element finally joined the Sand Village. They were all jonin level. I could tell, I fought them myself. With them all against me, they had managed to melt my Zetsu arm.” He grinned, showing his artificial right arm.

Kakashi reached for the said hand and inspected it. It was also noticeable that the sand medic-nins have fixed the arm. How Tsunade forgot to mention about the incident, he let it off. Sure, it’s not something to worry about especially everything is all fixed now. If he would have found out Naruto was in any sort of danger, he wouldn’t know to what extent he go through just to get to Naruto’s side. “Your arm okay?”

Naruto shrugged, “You know it wasn’t the first I destroyed this.”

“Yeah, I could remember you intentionally breaking it a couple loads of time.” Kakashi agreed remembering that Naruto was once so upset of how his arm turned out but he moved on a few weeks after realizing that what came with losing his arm was far greater.

Sasuke and Naruto will never be the same again with each other but there was this oath only the two young men spoke for themselves. And they were quite contented of it that they let each other goes separate ways.

“So, what can I do for you?” Kakashi asked, trying to change the topic as he felt a tiny pang of somewhat close to jealously remembering that Sasuke has been Naruto’s focus all these while.

He remembered how Naruto temporarily felt lost after settling his score with Sasuke after their final fight in the valley of the end a couple of years ago. Naruto has always been after saving Sasuke, set him as a goal in becoming stronger and stronger and when the time comes that he doesn’t have to, he had to stop for a second and think for himself what his purpose in life is.

It took Naruto a little longer to reclaim his goal of being a hokage without ever thinking of an Uchiha who needs saving. It also took a short while after that to actually set a new goal in keeping the liaison between five great countries. Those have kept Naruto going forward after the war.

The whole village didn’t know about this sort of thoughts ever crossed hero but Kakashi knew… he just knew.

Naruto hummed before reaching underneath his pyjama top and twisted his fingers there. It looked like he was turning his kyuubi’s seal tighter.

“What’s that for?” Kakashi asked, confused.

Naruto sighs, “Ow. I can’t keep him sealed for more than a minute or else he’d realize what I’m up to.”

“And what are you up to exactly?” Kakashi asked judgingly.

“Kurama is hiding something from me. I don’t know if my sage mode is fucking up or what but I couldn’t sense as good as I can before. I could feel him intercepting— clearly he’s hiding something.”

 _Ow, so Naruto caught up._ Kakashi thought as he knew about this but he didn’t realize that Kurama still has to do this. The ongoing mystery happening randomly between borders must still be worrying the kyuubi that he has to resort to this. _What are you hiding, Kurama?_

“So, that’s what it’s all about?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto groaned, impatient. “Of course, I need you to help me with the old geezer’s job for me. But I’m more worried with how Kurama seem to hide something from me. It doesn’t make me feel comfortable.”

“Kurama sure might have some reason.”

“I know that.” Naruto muttered. “It started with when a report near the border of Village of Sand had reached Gaara. A few very good ANBU have been killed and there was no trace of who the culprit was. I went to investigate but before I could further get any evidence, Kurama intercepted me. The next thing I know, I’m at the hospital of the Sunagakure. Tell me I’m exaggerating but this didn’t happen only once. When I was this close of figuring what’s going on, I’ll faint. Again and again. The damn fox is hiding something.”

 _That’s indeed strange. If Kurama go through this extent, something must be really big happening. And Naruto shouldn’t know._ “Did you ask him instead?” Kakashi instead asked.

“Yes, I did. But Kurama said he has been sleeping the whole time and doesn’t have any idea what I’m talking about. Saying I’m exhausting myself. Bullshit. My stamina is no joke, you know that, sensei.”

 _His stamina is no joke….and I should know that, he says._ Kakashi repeated in his mind several times, completely passively caught into his own world where he knows no bound. Like, doing something both unthinkable and incredible to his former student.

Yet, before he could deeply lose himself there, he cleared his throat and managed a reply, “Don’t worry, Naruto. Tsunade-sama sent her own jonins to check what has been going on. The other four villages sent their own as well. We’ll hear from them soon and you know you won’t have anything to worry about then.” Kakashi smiled and before he noticed it himself, his fingers already tracing the whiskered scars on the man’s face.

Naturally, Naruto leaned to it, smiling.

And Kakashi wished this is so natural of a gesture than what it actually is because his hand has a mind of its own that it is slowly caressing the man’s jaw now and occasionally the side of his neck. Naruto felt so warm and smooth underneath his fingers –exactly what he imagines him to be.

And Naruto doesn’t flinch away which made it even harder for Kakashi to break the magic that is slowly gathering around them. Kakashi has always wished he could hold Naruto this way without scaring the young man.

“Sensei….”

That sounded so out of breath, making Kakashi groaned inwardly. This is too much for his resolve.

Naruto held on Kakashi’s hand caressing his face. He smiled, “Sensei… you…you make me feel…”

Kakashi literally stopped breathing, panicking endlessly in his mind. He didn’t just ruin anything between them, right? _Stupid, Kakashi._

“…strange.” Naruto finished as he went closer to Kakashi until their faces a thread away. “Really, really strange…” The last word sounded frustratingly annoyed. “I don’t understand…” He said, pushing closer to his sensei and only found himself contended finding himself straddling Kakashi to the backrest of the bed.

Naruto settled there, just staring endlessly at Kakashi’s face. How he actually missed the man is beyond him.

Naruto reached for the man’s forehead’s protector that says ‘Shinobi’ instead of the symbol of Konoha covering his left eye. Naruto expected there for a split second to see the eye that made the man so famous across the five nations but only found the other pair of right one.

Yes, Naruto himself brought the man’s eye back in existence after losing the sharingan from the 4th Shinobi War. And now Naruto is able to see how beautiful Kakashi truly is just being fully himself without getting haunted by the pass through the sharingan. He also liked how Kakashi embraced the sudden change or perhaps just the chance of having his own eye again.

Naruto just stared there, longer now as even the vertical scar on the usually hidden eye doesn’t make him think otherwise of how Kakashi’s both eyes compliment the jonin’s face.

Face. Just what is hidden underneath that mask?

Now that Naruto had been blessed to see Kakashi’s pair of eyes freely whenever he wanted to, he felt a little possessive and adventurous to see more.

Will Kakashi let him? Well, there’s no harm trying.

Naruto noticed how the jonin doesn’t move a muscle at all and this confuses him but at the same time glad that it made it easy for him to act upon his curiosity.

Slowly, without leaving the man’s eyes, he dropped the man’s forehead protector on the bed and reached up to hook his finger on the mask. At the same time, he noticed himself holding his breath afraid that it will break his courage altogether.

Kakashi was still before him, not showing any resistance and just given all the freedom to Naruto and so the blond did.

Without even thinking of breaking eye contact, he all too carefully and leisurely pulled the mask down, slowing releasing the air stuck on his chest as the mask started to go down.

As he found the mask completely pooled down the man’s neck, his breathing was cut short as he became speechless, eye’s widening and mouth gaped open.

He couldn’t breathe or think at all. He was stuck there staring and embracing the familiar yet somehow new sight before him.

He could have sworn he whimpered the moment the mouth he had seen for the first time curved into that tiny argh-kami-so-fucking-damn-annoyingly-gorgeous smirk.

“So, is it close to what you imagined?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto still couldn’t breathe for the life of him. He could barely remember what him, Sakura and Sasuke assumed of what’s hidden underneath the mask because damn it in hell, this wasn’t it at all.

Even looking at this unmasked face while listening to Kakashi speaking made Kakashi voice different and everything else different.

“Naruto…” There was a hint of impatience, whining and the same time worries on the man’s voice.

And Naruto found himself whimpering mentally. Damn it, he should have never crossed the line. Clearly, Kakashi hid under the mask for some reasons and part of it is to safe Naruto’s poor soul.

“Naruto… hey…”

Naruto finally caught his breathing, was able to take his eyes away from the god-forsaken handsome face. “Shut up, Kakashi.” He murmured, reaching to covers the man’s face with his palm where the mask used to be.

Naruto sighs and let his intoxicated head bury on the crook of the jonin’s neck and shoulder. It was the last resort he could think of to sway himself away from forming strange emotions on his hurting chest.

Everything in him is about to explode and he doesn’t know what causes it and what he should do about it. Funny realizing that it has got to do with finding his sensei extremely handsome.

“Naruto…?” Kakashi worriedly tried to peel Naruto’s face of his shoulder but the latter is adamant. “Sorry… are you okay?”

Naruto only nodded, still refusing to look at the man’s face because this is completely different. It’s as if his chakra is draining along with his soul.

“Is my face scaring you?” Kakashi made an awkward laugh.

“Unfair…” Was all Naruto’s reply.

“What? What’s unfair…?” Kakashi asked, putting his mask back seeing this whole thing is making Naruto uncomfortable. He should have stopped the younger man earlier but he was just not entirely himself too as he was caught submissively with those seeking blue eyes before him.

Naruto had enchanted him through this. Otherwise, he would have had a tiny bit of fight. A tiny bit.

“Unfair because, sensei… you’re _way_ too handsome.” Naruto muttered, showing a tinge of jealousy in there or something else that Kakashi couldn’t begin to name.

Kakashi felt his face reddened by the open compliment and God he couldn’t help but to encage Naruto into a hug, pulling the man closer to him.

 

They stayed there like that for a good few minutes, quietly and hoping to calm themselves down. Kakashi felt Naruto’s muscles easing each seconds passing. “Are you okay now?” He asked again.

Naruto nodded and murmured. “Ah this is nice…” Naruto murmured, having been there for a good fifteen minutes on Kakashi’s lap, comfortably settled there.

Kakashi gently chuckled onto bundle of warmth on his lap, cuddled to him. It’s beyond his imagination already, both of what just happened and what is still happening. And his brain is debating whether everything of it is real or what. “Naruto…”

“Sensei,” Naruto replied.

“You should really get off…or are you comfortable there?” Kakashi tried to ask. Though the sensible part of him is asking what is Naruto up to now as there is at least a reasonable explanation as to why the blonde is doing this that could sway Kakashi’s mind away from thinking what he wanted it to be.

“I haven’t had any sleep for more than two hours every night for two weeks,” Naruto explained and yawned to get his point across. “Sorry, sensei. And yes, I’m very comfortable…”

“Are you sure?”

Naruto nodded, lazily now as his eyes only fluttering gently, lashes unconsciously sending shivers on Kakashi’s whole system. “You know, sensei, you’re like the _sweetest_ lullaby. You could just be my bed forever.”

Kakashi felt the smile forming on Naruto’s lips before the man was successfully engulfed into his slumbering.

 _And you, Naruto, perhaps be mine too?_ Kakashi was almost tempted to reply but contented himself by freely caressing the man’s back, liking how Naruto unconsciously relaxed to his caress.

_Forgive me, Minato sensei, but this love knows no bounds._

 

 

_Note: forgive me. it wasn't meant to be this progressive between them both but maybe im like kakashi couldn't help it. Besides i had to progress them before in introduce the conflict of this story. lol. not to be afraid, i'm not into love triangle. its gonna be a different conflict. i dont enjoy emotionally love torturing my characters. anyways, see you on the next chapters._

_And oh, it was my birthday yesterday and i got the best pressie from my boyfriend and his parents. i got J.K rowling pricey limited collector's edition of Bettle and the Bard. I am so happy imaging the trouble they went through to get me that collector's book. And despite me bf whining about me ignoring him over naruto, he still went and get me two dvds of random anime he could see in the record stores. I obviously dont have any idea what the animes were. But the thoughts count. Oh im blabbering._

_alright... thanks for reading! see u._


	7. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta. sorry ;0

**vii. Moonlight**

 

**Iwagakure**

 

Kakashi doesn’t know for how long he has been staring at Naruto while the young man slept through the night. Kakashi himself managed to sleep but remembering that one time he slept in allowing Naruto to escape the dreadful reality of finding himself in Kakashi’s bed that one morning, Kakashi does not want that happening again.

Naruto is not going anywhere, Kakashi won’t give him any reason to. There’s no reason to be embarrassed. The more this happens in regular basis, the more it would seem normal, the more Naruto will be relaxed around him –the more he could wake up with the blond right next to him.

That would be just ecstasy.

Kakashi’s right hand holding his Icha Icha book while his other hand caressing the boy’s smooth blond hair as he realize just how the boy calmed down to him stroking his hair when the first episode of his nightmare struck a couple of hours ago during the night.

_Kakashi flinched when he heard his companion in bed squirming. He opened his drowsy eyes and found the mess of blond hair before his face and it took only a second for him to remember that he has Naruto on his designated bed._

_The night is still in Iwagakure, even quieter than the nights in Konoha so it was easy to hear every movements, every suffering mutterings of the boy beside him._

_“No…I…”_

_Kakashi froze as he heard Naruto muttering that he has to lift his head from the pillow just to see Naruto’s face. Is the blond awake?_

_“You’re not gonna die… nobody’s dying.”_

_He frowned when it struck him that this is what Kurama was talking about. Kurama mentioned about Naruto having nightmares occurring every so often._

_“I won’t let you die… come on…” Naruto stirred on his sleep, his voice hoarse and almost whimpering, “Take my chakra… hold on to it. Come on…”_

_Kakashi carefully sat up now, fingers cupping the blonde’s face, hoping to ease the strain on the man’s face. “Shh… Naruto…” The jonin slowly and carefully mumbled, not meaning to wake the man up._

_“Sasuke…”_

_Kakashi’s lips formed a firm line hearing the blond uttering the name. He doesn’t want to discern the instinctive response coming out of him just now but he knew he should stop. Jealousy isn’t something healthy to harbour. It’s the evilest of thing possible for somebody who experiences love._

_“Neji…”_

_Clearly, Naruto is still grieving over the people who he had lost –who everybody has lost during the 4 th Shinnobi war. For somebody who wore to protect everybody, it wasn’t easy to just try to live on without thinking that somehow even so slightly, you once failed._

_“Ero-sennin… Nagato…Obito… Yondaime… Mom…”_

_“Shh… Naruto…” Kakashi couldn’t listen to all the names that escaped Naruto’s mouth as all names impacted great aching in his own heart, completely resonating that of the blond’s._

_The pain of losing someone, of having been feeling terribly helpless and the guilt of having to see somebody sacrifice their lives for you. These are the pains of a shinobi._

_Naruto’s eyes fluttered open to this, mouth trembling while trying to see who owns the warm careful hand holding him. “Ka…kashi.”_

_“Shh…I got you.” Kakashi smiled, taking in the wary, pain-stricken deep blue eyes of the blond. “I got you…it’s okay now.”_

_Naruto hummed to that assuring voice coupled with loving hands. “Kakashi…” He muttered as his eyes heavily lulled him back to sleep. The ache in his chest completely gone without a trace. Strange, completely strange to think it was only this sensei who is able to provide him comfort and security._

Kakashi feels for Naruto, he truly does. Having uninvited nightmares every so often is something one just couldn’t easily live down. If it doesn’t go away, it might actually be the end… a shinobi’s death.

Kakashi noticed Naruto stirring slightly and after a minute or two, the boy opened his eyes. The horror on the boy’s blue eyes last night is completely replaced by that of pure joy and excitement.

“Good morning…” Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, lowering his book onto his lap.

After having to realize where he was, Naruto flinched, a tiny bit of red hue on his face. “Goodmorning, sensei…” He replied but as he sat up, levelling himself to the jonin.

If Naruto has any tendency to be rational and question the idea on why he’s sharing a bed with his sensei, that got to be discuss a tiny bit later as he remembered something he has to deal with first. A panic then crossed his face as his hand flew towards his stomach. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Kurama!” Unsealing the beast right away. He is so effin’ dead right now.

Amusingly Kakashi watched Naruto closed his eyes, allowing himself to converse to the kyuubi inside of him. _Err…Looks like somebody needs some explaining to do._ He chuckled as he let his own eyes get back to reading his Icha Icha book, leaving Naruto deal with the beast on his own.

**“Na.ru.to….!”**

**Naruto awkwardly grinned towards the stretching kyuubi in front of him. An enraged Kurama is something he doesn’t want to wake up to. “Maa, maa, Kurama. Relax…” He stepped back, waving his hands defensively.**

**“Sealing me the whole night…What’s the big idea, brat?” The nine tailed fox growled, puff of strong red chakra almost sent Naruto backwards.**

**“I don’t mean to… I… Kakashi…” He’s always been terrible at lying so he wasn’t so surprised to find himself stuttering. He doesn’t even know where to start lying or whether it’s wise to even lie in front of the beast who had lived with him since the day he was born.**

**Kurama jerked his head, trying to see through what’s in front of him, feeling the surrounding around Naruto’s physical self.**

**The fox amusingly laughed, a sudden change from the murdering aura just half a minute ago. “Trying to go private on me now, huh? What, you think snogging with that silver haired brat all night is enough of a reason to seal me???”**

**“Snog…snogging???? I wasn’t snogging!” Naruto immediately flushed. He’s quite sure that wasn’t the case at all. Yeah, snuggling might be but not kissing… “Kurama!”**

**“Boy, if you weren’t kissing, definitely there wasn’t any other reason why you must seal me. TIGHTLY.” Kurama’s glare flared again.**

**Naruto panicked as he stepped backwards a few more, “I…I…was… _snogging_.” He doesn’t know where that came from but Kurama stopped glaring at him instantly so he definitely got that going for him.**

**“Kakashi that brat.” Kurama swirled until comfortably lying surrounding his own fur. Contentedly he muttered, “Go on, brat.” He waved his own jinchuriki away.**

**Naruto smiled happily as he exited his subconsciously.**

Kakashi heard Naruto sighing a few moments after. He lowered his book again as he asked, “How’s it?”

“He’s furious…” Naruto heaved more before crossing his arms before his chest, “Told him we were trying to be private…snogging and all.” Naruto explained, sighing in relief even more.

Kakashi was glad Naruto hasn’t noticed the blush showing easily on his face. Surely Naruto doesn’t have any idea that somehow he _might_ have placed a tiny peck on his forehead last night, right? He tried to be so cautious about it. “Well, that’s great you sorted it out.” He mumbled.

Naruto nodded as he eased himself out of the bed, stretching as he did so. ”Now, now…sensei… Let’s not keep the old geezer waiting…”

“Yeah.” Kakashi nodded back as he got out of bed himself. He hoped today’s mission from the Tsuchikage would keep his mind off Naruto.

 

Tsuchikage watched the two shinobi of the Konoha in front of him. How he wished he has these two of the most dignified shinobis under his command as a part of their Village of Stone and not just because they have an alliance.

 _Going against Konoha is even scarier now that we’ve get to see first-hand what their shinobi can do._ The Tsuchikage mentally said.

“I’m glad Tsunade-hime didn’t hesitate to send his two best ones around.” The kage started.

“Maa, maa… old geezer. There’s no point getting praises now. We are in an alliance and I would like to keep it that way.” Naruto gave a nod to the Stone Kage, “So, what’s our mission now? I hope it’s not one of those diplomatic missions I had to go to. I had enough with the feudal lords already. Really, at this point, I’ll rather go to D-rank missions and weed some old woman’s meadow.”

 _Such a loud mouth youth…hasn’t changed._ Tsuchikage groaned, feeling his temples about to explode. Sighing, he decided to get on with what’s troubling him. “We tried to assist this problem by ourselves here in Stone Village. We didn’t try to let the other four great nationS involved as this is our village’s mishaps.”

Kakashi and Naruto nodded. Of course they understand. Even Konoha had some matters they do not let the other villages involved. Sure, the Tsuchikage has his own sreasons too. Seeing how the certain Kage is asking for Naruto’s help only shows this is beyond what the Stone has assumed.

“There’s a Kekkei Tota bar myself.” Onoki revealed. “I have known of its existence since the day this person was born. I have also ordered for this person to be locked away in a certain hidden village in the southern part of the Land of Earth. I feared for the boy’s life as he was born in midst of war… we were against Konoha at that time and Konoha has always been after destroying what makes the other villages stronger.

That aside, the problem is now. We received an information from the small village itself a decade ago that the boy had killed each one of the villagers. The same time, killed himself. No bodies have been found. Seeing how he is a Kekkei Tota, I could just imagine how the bodies turned to dust. We all thought he died but recent findings, a decade after, that he lives.”

“Is he a threat now?” Kakashi asked.

Onoki heaved a sigh, burdened, “Well, we tried to contain him and each one we sent never get to come back.”

“Maybe the guy just wants to be alone.” Naruto said, a matter of fact.

“Maybe so,” Onoki agreed, “but we are wary that the boy may turned against us. The reason why we want you for this mission because apart from you, there’s no other shinobi who can get through anybody. We just want to make sure the boy doesn’t pose a threat. We will leave him alone if you, Naruto, could come back with assurance he doesn’t attack.”

Naruto didn’t say anything as he weighs what he should really do. Obviously, the Kekkei Tota could really become a threat and he should eliminate any threat around as soon as possible. But he does not entirely agree on how the boy is seemingly referred as a monster without trying to know the boy. Sure, the entire small village has been murdered but there was no evidence he was responsible of it.

He groaned, “Fine. But if I prove this Kekkei Tota is harmless, you leave him alone. If he’s dangerous, you won’t hear anything of him by the time I get back.”

“Hm.” Tsuchikage nodded, agreeing. “I’ll leave everything to you.”

Kakashi watched Naruto looking upset and he knows where the blond is coming from. The way the Kage explained is how most of Konoha would describe Naruto back in the days. He placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder, “Let’s go, Naruto.”

Naruto nodded.

 

 

It’ll take roughly four days just to get to the whereabouts of the Kekkei Tota. Normally, it will take a week but it was because that they’ve decided to be a two-man cell for this mission, with Kakashi and Naruto being one of the fastest shinobi around, a week journey could  easily become four days.

“Let’s camp here.” Kakashi stopped in the clearing. He made a few hand seals to put up safety barriers surrounding them. Though it was beyond unnecessary seeing Naruto could sense possible threats from miles away, there’s really no harm being cautious either.

Naruto sighs as he let his backpack fell on the ground, followed by his body. He spreads wide open there, heaving as his exhaustion hit him in one blast. They’ve been travelling for a day and a half after all.

After finishing making his barriers, Kakashi noticed the boy already falling asleep in the most uncomfortable manner. He shook his head as he unpacked his sleeping bag and tent. He quickly built his tent and prepared it.

He went back to Naruto who is still fast asleep, he laughs to himself hearing the blond snoring for a little bit. “Naruto… will move you for a bit.” Regardless of knowing Naruto won’t wake up at this point even if a hurricane will come ploughing them, he still warn the guy.

He picked the young man up, briefly taking notes how the man’s weight changed over the year. He nodded to his shadow clone he called out a few minutes ago to take out Naruto’s own sleeping bag as he picks him up.

He waited for his clone to arrange the man’s sleeping bag before he laid Naruto down there. He lets his clone vanished and sat beside the now comfortable sleeping young man. He stroke the blond hair, smiling to himself.

A few minutes after he had happily filled himself with just staring at Naruto’s handsome gentle face, he gave the latter a peck on the forehead. “Goodnight, _my love_.” He smiled lovingly and blushed as he realized what he just uttered.

Out of his embarrassment, he jumped back to his own prepared sleeping bag and force himself to sleep. There’s no point dwelling on something impossible.

 

On their third day travelling, Kakashi chose the camp near an isolated hot spring. Man, both him and Naruto really needs a proper long bath.

So, when he set barriers on their camp site, he didn’t let Naruto hit the ground. “Nah ah, Naruto. You are not just gonna fall asleep.”

“But sensei….” Naruto whined.

“We are going for the hot spring a few meters from here.” Kakashi placed all his belongings to the ground, stretching his aching back.

“But I’m tired.” Naruto whined coupled with long yawning. “Very tired.” He emphasized.

Kakashi moved closer to the blond and warned, “Don’t make me carry you and throw you to the pond myself.” He used his sensei-tone knowing it always seem to work on Naruto when he was still a genin level. “And don’t say I won’t.”

Naruto pouted while sending murderous glare towards the sensei. Realizing that Kakashi wouldn’t let him off this time, he crawled away towards the pond and finally stood up to start walking mumbling something about Kakashi becoming an unreasonable demanding old geezer.

This for instance just made Kakashi laughs like a madman, sending shivers to Naruto who scram towards the pond quickly now.

Kakashi leisurely took his time towards the pond and was glad when he found Naruto already submerged on the pond, a smile of satisfaction written all over his face.

Looking at the sight alone made Kakashi growled to himself. How did he let himself plan his own death right here?

Naruto’s blond hair shimmers enchantingly under the soft glow coming off the moon, his tan flawless skin makes the best contrast between the sparkly water and his blond hair. The serene smile the man is showing now make it even captivating for anyone’s watching him.

Kakashi couldn’t move from where he was nailed motionlessly, loving the way Naruto childishly plays with the water as he chuckles in between.

“Sensei… don’t be unfair now and join me here.” Naruto took noticed of him, sending him those as if he was being mistreated wide blue eyes.

Kakashi doesn’t want to join because he was afraid he would just ruin this perfect scene but seeing how Naruto kept eyeing him slightly impatient now, he sighs and relented.

He placed his towel and started undressing. On his last garment, he was glad Naruto turned and gave him privacy. He quickly took his mask off as well and slowly went towards the spring.

The warm water is welcoming under his exhausted feet and he couldn’t wait for the rest of his body to feel the same pleasure. “Ah, this is ecstasy.” He muttered the moment he was able to fully dip himself bar his head.

“Yeah. This is good.” Naruto agreed and gave him that huge warm smile.

Kakashi could just melt and be gone. That smile can snatch his soul away so easily.

“It’s been a while since we went to a hot spring, sensei.” Naruto said as he looked at the jonin’s face directly now. “I kind of missed it.”

“Sorry if sensei hasn’t brought you to hot springs anymore, neh, Natuto?” Kakashi playfully said, smiling as he even went closer to ruffle the drenched blond hair.

 _Kakashi sensei’s smile._ Naruto froze witnessing for the first time the jonin’s smile. It wasn’t a smirk like the few nights before, this time it was that playful smile.

Despite the dark, the moonlight was enough for Naruto to catch those perfect set of teeth, beautiful thin lips and the irresistible shy dimples on both side of the man’s cheeks. They weren’t the deepest dimples, they’re barely there but there’s no denying that they exist either.

“Dimples…”

Kakashi’s eyes widened as the realization struck him, he stepped backward. He doesn’t have his mask on and it was too late to conceal himself. Though his dimples weren’t entirely the reason why he hid underneath the mask, he is still uneasy having it so exposed like this.

Naruto couldn’t keep his eyes away from his sensei. Damn, the man is so captivating he doesn’t know how to explain it. He thought he had known everything about the man but clearly not especially when something new rushing through inside him he couldn’t name.

Naruto noticed Kakashi distancing from him and this gave him an uncertain displeasure so before he could think, he caught the sensei’s arm to still him. He himself was shock of the way he acted but he’s always been open towards of how he feels in front of this man, “Sensei… stay still.” He muttered.

“What….” _are you doing?_ Kakashi wanted to ask but he was so caught on how close they are to each other, how Naruto’s eyes imprisoning his. For the man who longed for this, he isn’t able to act rationally and resist this huge temptation.

“I want to see you.” Naruto explained, eyes still couldn’t be swayed away. “I want to know you even more…let me see you.”

It was easy to do what the blond says because Kakashi’s mind is already all over the place he doesn’t know how to react. He liked the attention and the appreciative look the young man is giving him but at the same time, it worries him.

Because at this moment, Naruto is breaking all the kinds of walls Kakashi had made sure were there to keep himself in checked. All he could think now is to grab Naruto and pin him to the nearest rock and kiss him silly there. Everything else be damned.

 

 


	8. Wicked Game

**viii. Wicked Game**

 

 

With Kakashi’s final strand of his resolve, he yanked his arm away, meaning to turn and run away from this madness he was almost willing to fall into.

Yet, he wasn’t so surprise as well to realize that Naruto is stronger now, his grip is tighter that it wasn’t easy to just do what is best to do –to escape this.

“Kakashi…”

Kakashi let his eyes fall onto the young man’s blue eyes. These were the eyes Kakashi hasn’t seen before, those eyes that were trying to pierce right through him but at the same time were lost. “Naruto… are you alright?” He asked, couldn’t quite figure out what is making Naruto looking so upset, or something along the line.

Naruto’s hand feel for his own chest, a loud thumping was resonating something strong in his mind and he wanted to ignore it but it was quite hard to resist it.

Kakashi worriedly placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Naruto, are you okay? Maybe you had too much of the hot spring…”

Naruto shook his head and looked back up directly to the jonin’s eyes. A step forward, he tiptoed just ever so slightly and successfully implanted his lips against the jonin’s.

Kakashi felt everything went slowly hazy, as if he is being pulled into another dimension the same as how he felt using his kamui. His head felt light but his senses heightened that he could hear clearly now how two hearts beat crazily and how the soft gushing of water on the spring seemed to compliment the beating.

He could feel the soft warm lips against him, pressed firmly and unmoving. There was a hint of reluctance and the weak fingers on his neck only proved that.

Naruto is nervous, uncertain even.

Though despite everything else, Kakashi wanted to laugh at the situation. Here he is, having imagined every possible scenario of their first kiss if Kami wanted to be nice one more time to him, find this one admirably awkward.

Naruto is kissing him and it looks like the blond isn’t fully prepared to take responsibility of his own action. It went even more ridiculous when he felt the blond hummed impatiently, awkwardly, against his lips.

Kakashi supressed a laugh, feeling elevated more than rational, as he pulled Naruto closer to him, moving his lips finally.

He felt Naruto making a soft sigh and he took it as a cue to invite his tongue into Naruto’s mouth. Warm soft tongue of the blond’s welcomed his.

Kakashi gave Naruto a kiss of throbbing sweetness, unhurried and soul-seeking as he gave in. The last straw of his resolve has been ruled out with this kiss that mirrors his long desire over this former student.

And true to his thoughts earlier, he found himself aiming for the rock behind Naruto, pinning the latter there gently as he freely explored the man’s sweet mouth.

The first moan Naruto let out made Kakashi’s grip tightened on his nape, bringing their lips almost painfully smashing as their kiss deepened, already too far gone to think of pulling back.

Naruto’s weak hand fell on his side and finally gripped on the jonin’s broad back, desperately bringing their bodies closer and that’s when he felt how their bodies responded all too quickly to the kiss as well.

Only after noticing, Naruto could feel just how responsive Kakashi is. Kakashi…his sensei is as aroused as he is.

Panic came through him as if a cold bucket of ice has been poured straight on his head. Kakashi’s kiss has been so soft, sweet and exactly what Naruto would want his first real kiss to be (Sasuke’s accidental kiss still doesn’t count). Though he didn’t think that he would share it with Kakashi (all the time it would be between him and Sakura back in the days), the jonin’s kiss had effectively made him breathless, making him wish this doesn’t stop.

Kakashi is a sweet kisser, that he realized.

Yet the kiss alone was already something that Naruto only realized was a big mistake. _No not a mistake,_ he mentally screamed, _it’s just unexpected._ And he can’t believe he initiated this. _What a huge idiot you truly are, Uzumaki Naruto._

Slowly, though he swears he doesn’t want to, he stopped responding to the kiss, pressing firmly on the soft thin lips of the jonin’s before he lets his head fell on the latter’s prominent shoulder. He breathes slowly, weak beyond words, “Sensei…” He started.

“Na…na…ruto?” There was soft confusion in the jonin’s voice, very uncharacteristically himself because the Kakashi everybody knows is never confused.

“I’m sorry…” Naruto mumbled, “I don’t know what came…over me…”

“It’s alright…” Kakashi said.

“I don’t know what’s…wrong with me…”

“I told you it’s alright.” Kakashi repeated, clearly doesn’t like where this is going. He doesn’t kiss and be sorry the next.

Naruto slipped away from Kakashi and was glad that the jonin didn’t try repressing him. He slowly turned away towards the side of the spring and picked his own clothing and walked back towards their camp leaving the jonin still rooted to his feet.

 _Bakashi…_ Kakashi groaned, looking up at the starry night, the moon seemingly mirroring Obito’s sharingan judging him. Indeed, he should have tried his hardest to resist the temptation. Look where it took him now.

 

 

Looks like the Tsuchikage won’t hear anything of this man once they get back to Iwagakure. Kakashi realized that while he felt Naruto’s smouldering chara mixed with his enraged emotions.

Kakashi watched Naruto drew out his Rasen Shuriken, it was the tenth one the young man had made. His Sage Mode hasn’t deteriorate even slightly at all. The blonde has gotten even stronger after the 4th Shinobi War. He knew Naruto is almost going all out with the Kekkei Tota and it has been a long while since the blond has been up against this high levelled opponent.

Kakashi wanted to grab on Naruto, reminding him to take it easy and if the blond would at least stop and calm down, he could easily take on the opponent without wasting too much chakra. Yet, Kakashi also understood how this battle seemed a way to release his stress.

The Kekkei Tota proved to be a complete psycho a good few hours ago. The moment he and Naruto arrived to the specified whereabouts of the Kekkei Tota, they were welcomed by a horrifying state of the surrounding.

The shinobis that the Iwagakure have sent to contain the man were murdered with perfect holes on their chest and were sued by vines through it. This was made as a makeshift of a fence surrounding the man’s cabin, the smell of rotten flesh and manslaughter came strong in their first swift.

Nothing could explain this sight at all. No innocent person would ever think of a deed like this.

Naruto even proved how his initial mission of proving that the kekkei tota is an innocent person and should be left alone has been ruled out. He was led to jump on his second option, kill the man before he pose more threats in the future.

Kakashi has been assessing the battle and tried to understand the Kekkei Tota’s motive but just like bent beliefs of those he had fought before, this man in front of them is not somebody who deserves a second chance.

Kakashi lets Naruto handle the man, knowing well that Naruto couldn’t be stopped now with that intent of murder on his eyes.

Furthermore, even if Kakashi tried to stop him, Naruto has been ignoring him for the past few days after their kiss in the pond. He won’t entirely say that the blond has been ignoring him. They chatted, make plans but the jinchuriki never lets the conversation linger on what ever happened in the pond.

Naruto had made sure Kakashi knew that it was his fault and that he understands how Kakashi was easily tempted to act like the way he did. He promised to the jonin that it would never happen and that Kakashi can put his trust on this.

 _Fuck damn it._ Kakashi only groaned. This isn’t how he’d like it to happen.

Kakashi sighs as he stared at Naruto’s Truth-Seeking Ball surrounding the man. Kakashi couldn’t believer that Naruto was even trying to go this far as to use his Six Path Sage Mode.

Naruto is purely harsh at this point, no hint of hesitation. If something a little off, Kakashi could tell that Naruto is distracted –not by the battle but by something else.

Truthfully, Naruto is not even fully in the battle. If it was someone else watching Naruto now, they would easily assume that Naruto is so into the battle but it’s because he’s Kakashi, he can vouch it wasn’t the case. Naruto’s mind is barely in the battle. And what Naruto is simply doing now is to vent out his frustrations on the opponent.

So, when Kakashi noticed that Naruto had the Kekkei Tota on the ground completely beaten or likely dead, he jumped towards them and held on Naruto’s wrist which is holding a mini rasen shuriken on his pointing finger. “Naruto, stop.”

Naruto didn’t respond, he just kept his eyes towards the already dead person in front of him.

“He’s already dead.” Kakashi reminded him, “It’s not like you to do this.”

“He’s a complete twisted, devious person. He doesn’t deserve mercy.”

“And it’s not like you at all to decide if somebody needs mercy or not. Quit it, Naruto.”

“It’s not about me, Kakashi. Why is it about me now? This guy is—”

“Stop,” Kakashi pulled Naruto to him, embracing him tightly and felt for the man’s chakra starting to neutralize. “If you’re like this because of _us_ … Naruto, we can talk about it…”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he took in what he had done. He let go of the Kekkei Tota as he trembled back to his senses. Shameful, how horrible he became having to do this merciless battle. True, the Kekkei Tota he didn’t bother knowing the name deserved this but like Kakashi had said, this is not so him to kill without remorse.

He wasn’t even thinking that fully throughout the battle. He just rode to the flow of his killing intent.

Distracted. Yes, he’s very much distracted. He was thinking of how his actions had drew a line of awkwardness, a line of definite end of whatever magic of friendship he had with Kakashi. Oh how he ruined that.

And here’s the psychotic Kekkei Tota presenting himself to be a release of Naruto’s built up frustrations. Yet, he shouldn’t have delve into the act at all. That isn’t such an excuse to be equally brutal. He just levelled himself down to this mass murderer. Such a shame.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto muttered as he shook Kakashi off him, walking back to where it leads the village of Stone.

 

 

**Iwagakure**

“So that’s what happened….” The Tsuchikage muttered after Kakashi reported. “And the body?”

“Sealed.” Kakashi replied, knowing well what the question is for.

Reanimation jutsu is one of the most feared jutsus for the past few years due to when it played a big part during the 4th Shinobi War. Due to this, sealing high levelled enemies is highly encouraged –it’s the only way to prevent Reanimation jutsu.

They certainly don’t need another war where they have to go against dead ones who are either on Kage level or even stronger, Madara and Hashirama for example.

Tsuchikage nodded and fell on his deep thoughts that Kakashi almost thought that the old kage had fallen asleep. A moment after, he asked, “Where’s Naruto?”

“He isn’t somebody to make reports. I’d say, he’s a doer not a talker.” Kakashi simply said, “Am I dismissed?”

Despite the polite question, the tsuchikage felt like it was the opposite. It seems like he was the one being dismissed. He could no longer argue though because these men are only here because the alliance exists and they’re just doing their other end of the alliance. As long as the job is done, he doesn’t have any rights over them.

Especially that he is also aware that both Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto are candidates for the next Hokage.

Sooner or later, he will be dealing equally with this much, much younger Kages. It looks like he has to pass down his title as well, save him from having to listen to these brats in the future. Having to _sometimes_ answer to the young Kazekage, Gaara, is already enough for him to handle.

Nevertheless, he grumpily waved the _used to_ be copy-nin. “Yes, you are dismissed.”

“Then, we will leave to Konohagakure as soon as the dawn breaks.” Kakashi informed as he went to the door.

 

When Kakashi arrived to the room him and Naruto shared, the man is asleep –or faked to be asleep. He knew that Naruto didn’t get so much sleep since the night at the spring so it’s also not surprising to find the boy having troubles falling asleep now that they’re back in a room together.

Kakashi laid on his own bed, sighing. This clearly not what he wanted to happen.

 

**Konohagakure**

It was already midnight when they arrived at the gate of the Konoha. A few other teams arriving one after another, sending them a look of adoration as they noticed their way. They bowed or waved as they hurried back to the inner side of the village.

Among them returning teams from their own respective missions was Sai’s team. Apart from Sai himself, his three genins looked beaten up. The genins bowed to Naruto and Kakashi forcedly even though their lithe bodies look like they’re about to pass out.

Finding this nostalgic but at the same time, very cute, Naruto smiled and chatted to Sai wanting to listen to what his team has been up to (obviously mostly D or C-rank missions).

Meanwhile, Kakashi’s attention focused on the Gate Guards, Hagane and a new chunin guard talking to Morino Ibiki. It was so rare to see the tokubetsu jonin (elite jonin) being out of his Interrogation Office when not in a mission. The elite jonin is holding a bundle of files and his focus was entirely on the papers.

Another younger elite jonin, Ebisu, joined and whispered something to Ibiki who looked towards the Hokage tower from the distance. Kakashi then saw another elite jonin, Genma, nodding to the others. With this, Ibiki and Ebisu walked towards Genma and the three vanished on their chakra smoke.

 _Looks like they’re in a hurry._ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi looked back to Naruto who is still happily chatting to Sai, the three genins were already sitting almost passed out around their sensei’s feet who seemed unaware of this all.

Kakashi waited there but when he caught Naruto’s eyes darting on him and quickly diverted his eyes away, he knew that Naruto intends to be alone for now. Being around too much with Kakashi makes everything complicated, it seems.

Kakashi heaved a sigh as he took his leave. Looks like sleeping it off will help, besides three days of nonstop travelling from Iwa to Konoha is taking its toll on him.

 

Naruto found himself forming a fist, tightening each second as his heart tightened the same way. How it pains so much seeing Kakashi turned his back, leaving, farther and farther away. He couldn’t exactly point out what that made him feeling like this. Does he feel something towards his sensei in a different sense than what he is prepared to have?

Maybe not, maybe he’s just confused.

“Sensei…can we go now…?” One of the genins on Sai’s team said.

Naruto laughs at this. “Alright, Sai… I bet they’re completely knackered. Time to go. Good job, young ones.” Naruto equally gave the genins a path on their heads in which the genins felt very proud of.

“Thank you, Naruto-sama!” The three chorused and as if fully recharged now, they ran happily towards the Academy. Sai followed proudly, giving Naruto the Good Guy Pose.

Naruto chuckled. _Oh boy, Sai hangs too much with Lee-kun._

 

An hour later of mindless walking in Konoha (it has been a month since he left for his multiple missions), Naruto found himself in Yamanaka Residence. When he saw the place still opened, he stepped in and found Ino arranging some flowers. Before he could change his mind, the kunoichi had already noticed him.

“Naruto-kun, you’re back.” The yellow haired woman smiled at him.

“An hour ago.” Naruto honestly said. Before the woman could start a conversation, he mumbled, “Is there that daffodils or something…lilies available?”

“Yellow ones?” Ino knowingly asked. A warm smile graced on her face.

Naruto nodded.

“A huge bundle of them?”

Naruto once again nodded. The woman turned and prepared what the jinchuriki usually gets. Quickly, the woman returned with a huge bouquet of mixed yellow daffodils and lilies.

Naruto expects Ino to grill him where he takes the flowers or specifically who’s the lucky one that gets all the beautiful flowers. If it’s the case, then Naruto doesn’t know how to react. For once, if Ino would ask him, for sure Kakashi’s name would cross his mind. And it shouldn’t be.

His fear subsided though because instead, he was surprised that Ino only smiled at him even warmer now.

This time, Naruto isn’t that much of a child not to realize what this all meant. “You knew…” He muttered as he realized that Ino had found it out where he takes all the flowers every time.

Ino nodded, “How long have you been doing this, Naruto?”

Naruto looked at the huge sky-blue eyes of the woman. Looking at her, Naruto could almost see the tears forming on her eyes. “I’m sorry.” Naruto said, “Don’t be upset.”

Ino shook her head, fighting the urge to cry as her heart weighed with the amount of adoration towards this once idiot classmate. “No, Naruto… I’m glad, very glad.”

Naruto is quiet as he listens.

“I went to visit father’s memorial stone one time, I sure did notice the flowers on his spot…and not only his ones but to each one of those who died in the 4th Shinobi War. I always wondered who wastes too much time going around giving flowers.”

“Not a bother, I use Kage Bushin.”

“That’s exactly how I was led to assume it was you.” Ino smiled. “I mean, who else is so dumb to waste too much time, too much effort, without using Kage Bushin, with the biggest heart apart from you, Naruto-kun?”

Naruto smiled at this. _Biggest heart._

“Do you want to go the Memorial Stone together?” Ino asked.

Naruto could not be happier to have someone else to be around with other than Kakashi and the increasing thick awkwardness between them. Naruto nodded, “I don’t mind.”

Naruto and Ino turned towards the door but was surprised to see Hinata on the way in Ino’s house.

Hinata shrieked, surprised to almost having to bump with Ino and Naruto. She bowed right away, apologizing. “I’m sorry, Ino-chan, Naruto-kun…”

Ino smiled, “Is Hinata-chan going to Neji’s memorial stone as well?” Ino guessed. When she saw Hinata quietly nodding, she grabbed her by the hand and out to the door, “Where going there as well. Let’s go together.”

Hinata shyly nodded.

 

Halfway to the Memorial Stone, they met Sakura and Shikamaru with baby girl, Mirai, running after Choji in front of them. The living legacy of Asuma-sensei was made as Shikamaru’s own King to protect as promised.

When Mirai noticed Naruto, the little girl happily ran after the jinchuriki who handed the flowers to Ino and assumed to eager arms of Naruto. She giggled, “Ho…kage- _th_ ama.” Mirai muttered, trying to speak through her babyish lisp.

“Idiot.” Sakura mumbled but at the same time was glad to see her former teammate back from his mission and that could also mean that Kakashi is safely back as well.

Naruto chuckled, ignoring Sakura because he is loving how he effortlessly had Mirai call him Hokage the moment she could talk his first few words nearly a year ago.

Of course, he did get a scolding from Shikamaru himself but the latter then relented muttering that it won’t matter much since by the time Mirai grows up, Naruto would be the Hokage anyway.

They’ll just let Naruto get whatever happiness he grabs off it.

“Where are you guy’s going?” Hinata asked.

“Off to see Asuma-sensei.” Shikamaru’s quick reply, walking leisurely towards the woods.

“Great. We are coming there too.” Ino cheered.

“Oi!” Along that is a chain of barking coming closer and closer.

They all looked back and saw two men and a dog running after them. Kiba riding Akamaru and Shino on tow. The boys caught up with them and asked, “Hinata didn’t tell me you guys are going too…” Shino said.

“Nah…just coincidence.” Ino replied, a huge swelling on heart making her flustered. This has never happened before, visiting the memorial stone all the same time with the rest of the genin team classmates. This surely is an odd day. All because Naruto visited her house to get flowers. Naruto is indeed a living embodiment of miracles.

All nine of them plus Akamaru walked towards the memorial stone now, chatting at each other while Naruto plays with Mirai on the way, completely absorbed in playing with mini rasengan to keep the baby girl entertained. Quite dangerous but Mirai is a smart girl to know she shouldn’t touch the rasengan.

 

 _Ah Rin, what should I do?_ Kakashi sighs dejectedly, _and yes, Obito, I’m a complete failure of a dumbass when it comes to this._ He groaned as he stared at the darkening sky.

How he found himself confiding to his dead friends again instead of what he planned to fall asleep early tonight is beyond him. Maybe because talking to these guys have always been something that calmed him down without fail. It’s just a matter of habit _and sentiments_.

Sighing gloomily for the umpteenth times now, he was slowly distracted by the happy chatting sounds behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the crowd regardless him already know them due to their chakra signatures cloaking the place.

All seven of the kids noticed him apart from the certain one blonde carrying another clueless little girl but she’s excused. He watches as how Naruto is completely absorbed giggling with the little girl, completely unaware of what’s coming for him.

“Kakashi sensei!” Sakura waved and happily skipped to him. “I should have known you’ll be here.”

Kakashi’s eyes quickly grace over Naruto’s who only noticed him and has his blue eyes widened in shock. Seeing this, Kakashi diverted his own eyes to the pink haired kunoichi, his infamous irresistible eye smile in display. “Ah, just came to talk to Rin and Obito.” He simply said, knowing that everybody knows his habit and the story of his life after the recent war.

Sakura nodded and did not say anything. After all, no matter how much she hated Obito, Obito did try his best to solidify his resolves before dying. He did quite a huge part in dealing against Kaguya. Sakura was a witness to that.

Naruto on the other hand, place Mirai to the ground and a tiny pair of feet made a bee line towards her father’s grave. The little girl kneeled there and closed her red-ringed eyes she inherited from her mother, Kurenai.

Seeing this, Hinata went towards Neji’s and Ino to her father’s. Shikamaru went to his own father, Shikaku’s grave. Choji joined Mirai in front of Asuma’s grave.

Kiba and Shino went with Hinata while Sakura went towards the now acknowledged shinobi, though dead, Itachi. Sakura promised to Sasuke she would pay Itachi a regular visit in his stead who said it was unnecessary. But Sakura insisted anyway.

Naruto’s eyes caught Kakashi’s as he looks at the man, a thug was so strong on his chest that made him growled to himself, not liking how this hurts him but God, what should he do? He’s sure lost and he doesn’t know where to start understanding what he’s feeling. He’s so new to this.

Not liking how his mind is easily overturned just by staring at Kakashi, he quickly made his hand seals and distracted himself in doing his Kage Bushins, visiting the grave all at once. Right, this is a way to keep him from thinking about Kakashi.

Which is really ridiculous after realizing himself mentally talking to his mother and father. _I don’t know what to do… I know it’s wrong, dad. If you would have been here, I wouldn’t have to go through this. I depended myself too much with Kakashi sensei that I’m confusing myself… Urgh, I kissed him for effin’ sake and now he resents me! Mama, I tried to watch out from the three taboos of a shinobi…but why am I feeling likes this to Kakashi sensei…_

_This is not fair…I don’t want him to hate me. Dad…mama… tell me what to do._

**_Only that he doesn’t really resent you, brat._ **

Naruto noticed Kurama interjecting him. The kyuubi has not been a good help at all, all that he said was to go grow some balls and straight up talk to the copy-nin of a brat and everything should be find.

But the nine-tailed doesn’t understand how hard it actually is. It’s not easy to just come out and say, hey, Kakashi sensei….that kiss is mind-blowing and I would like to do this again but hey this doesn’t change anything and you shouldn’t hate me. That is clearly not something easy to do. He rather go to s-rank mission, at least that is a very easy feat.

 ** _Shhh…Kurama. I’m talking to my parents. I’m sure they’ll be of much better help than you. Tch._** He said and completely shut the nine tailed who echoed ‘idiot brat’ on Naruto’s mind.

_Dad…mom…what should I do?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say just kill me. Hahahha
> 
> Any questions, comment or tweet me @deeternitynin


	9. Proposal Accepted

Unconventionally, Kakashi found himself in front of the Hokage making his spontaneous report about his and Naruto’s mission in Iwakagure. Who else will, anyway? He won’t bet on Naruto doing the reports.

In such a joint mission like that, the Hokage is still remained the person to hear the progress or the summary of the mission.

“Taking down a Kekkei Tota…huh…” Tsunade hummed, her face firmly planted on the back of her wrist as she assessed the situation, “He didn’t try on his infamous _changing of heart techniqu_ e, I see? A Kekkei Tota is so rare they could pass on as a myth in existence. Would have been a huge deal to have him as an ally.”

“As I said, that was beyond Naruto already. The Kekkei Tota is barely human in nature. A total psycho.”

Tsunade nodded. “Well, I supposed if the Kekkei Tota posed as a threat, I am glad we put a stop to it.”

Kakashi nodded. He could feel that the Hokage is merely holding up with this conversation and that the same as Naruto’s attention on him, the Hokage has only a fleeting attention focused to this conversation at all.

Why is everybody so distracted around him? Well, he can’t blame Naruto. The young man must have been feeling so strangled just being around him. But the Hokage too? Now, that’s something worth pondering upon.

Usually, he would find this an opportunity to escape and bask on his laziness seeing this is just the day for it. At this point, he bets that the Hokage won’t even bat an eye if he takes his leave.

But because sometimes, even one time in a hundred occasions, he tries to be considerate. Abandoning the possible day of downing himself on his Icha Icha books, he perked an eye to the Hokage, “Something bothering you, Hokage-sama?”

The Hokage groaned, feeling embarrassed to be caught distracted. After all, the reports she recently keeps receiving is absolutely bugging her to no ends. Honestly, she just wants to enjoy a vacation, give the friggin’ hat to whoever wants it and just disappear to where nobody knows her.

But looks like that’s not happening soon.

Seeing that Kakashi is one of the most trusted Shinobi around on her command, she decided to fill him in on at the matter at hand. “Remember the force that has sent really qualified shinobis from all five villages to death for months now, Kakashi?”

Kakashi nodded. He sure knew. Though he hasn’t been directly handling the case himself, he made sure he knew partly of it. “What’s of it?”

“It proved to be a huge dangerous nuisance.” The Hokage said as she turned to look at the new Konoha. “As of now, hundreds have lost their lives. The traces are confusing. The counter attacks look like they were defensive… and the jutsus used are somewhat leading to the conclusion that they were of Konoha’s.”

Kakashi was quiet. Also assessing what he heard, he muttered, “Sure, Kurama had an idea why so…”

Tsunade raised a brow, “Kurama? Did Naruto tell you?”

Kakashi shook his head, “No… Kurama does not want Naruto knowing about it…or me. The kyuubi said that he sort of can tell what is happening but not gonna spill it until he’s quite sure himself.”

“How do you know about this?”

Nonchalantly, Kakashi replied, “When Naruto falls asleep, Kurama comes out and talk to me.”

“ _When Naruto falls asleep_ …” Tsunade repeated as veins on her temples instantly pops out, a fist made contact with the table that almost crushed it. “Don’t tell me you two are already…. KAKASHI!!!!”

Kakashi’s eye widened as he realized what he said made the hokage think of such thing. He jumped back into a safe distance as he flailed his hands defensively, “Don’t get me wrong…it wasn’t that…” Kakashi was then forced to tell her how Kurama was able to converse with him.

With this Tsunade calmed down and sat back down to her chair. She then huffs as she said, “So… the nine tails knew what’s going on. Summon Naruto.”

“Why?” Kakashi instantly asked.

“And why not?”

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Kakashi leaned on his left leg, finding it hard to keep his calmness. “If Kurama decides he doesn’t want Naruto in this one, sure he has his reasons. Instead, would you fill me in with all the details? Especially when you said that the jutsus used are of Konoha’s. Are we dealing with missing-nins? Is it Orochimaru’s doing?”

 Tsunade sighs problematically. Only the thoughts of Orochimaru being part of it is already making her head hurts. She hopes that the former team mate doesn’t have any part on this one. “Let’s have a walk to the Intelligence office. Ibiki and the other elite jonins have a lead, I believed.” Tsunade stood up and assumed to the door.

 _So, yesterday was all about this, eh?_ Kakashi thought as he remembered Ibiki and the others are cramming over something. If this certain force has pulled this much ruckus over the whole Intelligence unit, then this is not an easy ordeal. “Of course, Hokage sama.” He nodded as he followed the Hokage.

On the door, Tsunade looked back to him and asked, “How are you and the brat? Did something good happen on your joint mission in Iwa? I heard you two went alone together?” The Hokage eyed him knowingly.

Kakashi was not able to cover the gloom that crossed his eyes with the quick eyes the Hokage has. That answered everything as the Hokage decided to keep quiet, not asking any further.

 

“Ne, Naruto-kun. Tell Iruka sensei what you want for your birthday.”

Naruto huffed. His arms curled behind his head as he walked along the great river of Konoha. He isn’t the person to fuss about his own birthday for he knew his birthday is as well the death anniversary of the two of his most special people. Aside from that, why his academy sensei asking him about the day when it was also the day his own parents died. The two of them both lost their parents that fateful night, after all.

“Naruto…”

“I don’t want anything, Iruka sensei.” He pouted, “Besides, I’m old enough for such thing.”

This made Iruka behind him erupt in deep laughter, “Oh come on, Naruto. I know you’re a sucker to this. You want a huge tall cake, don’t you?”

The idea of that almost had him drool. He’s not much of a cake person but it’s only the day he divulge himself to the sweet treats. Yet, before he could succumb, he grunted. “Stop it, Iruka sensei. It’s a month away, there’s no need to fuss over it so soon.”

Iruka eyed him suspiciously, “See, I know you’re counting the days.”

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I do not.” Naruto looked back and glared at his sensei, his face getting red because sure, he does look forward for his birthday because it’s the only day he could pamper himself fully to the attention of the villagers without making a huge ass of himself.

It only made him groaned more when Iruka only smiled at him knowingly coupled with a hand on his hair, ruffling it lovingly. “Our Naruto is growing up.” He muttered and removed his hand to walk pass Naruto, leading now.

Naruto stood there motionlessly. How he has a feeling that his Iruka sensei actually meant something more than what he understands for now.

Does Iruka sensei know about Naruto’s thoughts over the jonin sensei? If he does, Naruto doesn’t know how to explain it but at the same time, he has this huge desire to confide his feelings to the academy sensei. Iruka just always have the answers to about almost everything of Naruto’s predicaments.

“Iruka sensei…” He started.

The chunin looked back at him, “Ne, Naruto.” The sensei’s jet black eyes looked at him with those unsurpassed understanding eyes, making it always so easy to just tell the chunin his troubles.

But Naruto found himself unable to speak because yet again, what is exactly troubling him? Kakashi? If so, why is exactly that troubling him? Because what he feels for Kakashi is more than ordinary? Yes, it truly does now that he gets to understand it one bit.

He has loads of sensei; Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka, just to name a few. But comparing what he feels for the two of them to what he feels for Kakashi, is quite different. As he said quite a lot, it was only to Kakashi he feels certain things.

Around Kakashi, he feels warmed, feels like his fingers couldn’t stop from tracing the jonin’s face and his heart beats completely irregular. If he remembers clearly, there’s more than a million times he found himself harbouring butterflies on his stomach whenever in close proximity with the jonin.

Actually admitting to these comes the denial. He does not truly feel that, does he? Because, normally you don’t find same sex attractive to get butterflies on your tummy. And most especially you don’t just simply fall for your sensei who is at least nearly thirteen years older than you!

 _Fuck damn it. Can you fall any deeper, Uzumaki Naruto?_ He groaned to himself and Kurama just have to snicker at him of all times. _And you too damn fox!_ He snarled which gained him another snicker, only louder now. _Urg._

“Naruto… are you okay?”

Naruto looked up to Iruka and assessed the sensei. Clearly, Iruka gives him different feeling. Similarly, he knew that Iruka and Kakashi both care for him but why does he earns for Kakashi’s more and slightly desiring it to be more than that?

Naruto eyed the worried chunin who stepped closer to him, hand on his shoulder. So close yet Naruto doesn’t feel butterflies on his stomach. What if he kisses him? Just at the thought, Naruto tiptoed and gave Iruka’s lips a firm kiss and the next thing he felt is a good hard jab on his head by the enraged red-faced chunin.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, NARUTO????” Iruka looked scandalized as he scrammed away, looking around to see if someone else witnessed that.

Naruto merely caressed the spot on his head as he dejectedly concluded. “It wasn’t the same at all.” He started walking ahead.

Seeing this, Iruka finally got a grip of himself, “Hey, you idiot! Naruto!” He tried to catch up with the gloomy teenager. Now walking beside him, he inquired, “Kakashi, wasn’t it?” He could clearly see how the name alone made that swift change on the man’s eyes.

“I kissed him, Iruka-sensei!”

“And it feels different to what you did to me?”

Naruto nodded, looking away. “Sorry, Iruka sensei. I know I shouldn’t have done that.”

Iruka looked up at the sky. To say that he wasn’t shock, he has a reason. It takes a good eye to notice how Kakashi truly feels for Naruto and it wasn’t the same as how he himself feels for the jinchuriki.

The first time Iruka realized this was a good few years ago and to say that he didn’t get mad was clearly an understatement. But he’s also not the kind to act recklessly. There were more than hundred times he tried to sway Kakashi away from falling even deeper and he tried every possible methods to put a stop to it but it only made him realized that Kakashi’s affection to Naruto is there to stay.

If Kakashi ever felt like Iruka would murder him for real once he lay an unnecessary hand on Naruto, Iruka wouldn’t blame him. Iruka had been such a _cockblocker_ for some time now.

Though, at this time, Iruka absolutely gave up and honestly speaking, he couldn’t wait for the two to finally get together seeing it himself how this progressed over time.

“And how do you feel now, Naruto?”

Naruto sat down at the bench facing the wide river. “I don’t know, sensei. It was wrong… and… I don’t want to think about it. It confuses me. Besides, Iruka sensei… he is my sensei and he’s male…I can’t be gay…”

“Genma and Raidou look fine by themselves.” Iruka said, remembering the two elite jonins have come out being together a good few years ago. It didn’t pose a problem at all with their career or with the villagers.

But he knows where the blond is coming from. Both Kakashi and Naruto are huge figures of Konoha, it will stir unnecessary arguments if such relationship will exist.

“How do you feel about it, Iruka sensei… me wanting Kakashi sensei?”

Iruka wanted to say, hell no, Naruto and find a perfect girl and pass on your legacy. But as he thinks about it clearly, now that he is both aware of the two men’s feelings for each other, he couldn’t think of any other person suitable for them. “I would say you picked such a troublesome fella. He’s lazy and all he does is bury his nose on his perverted books but… you know, he’s sweet.”

“He hates me now, Iruka sensei.”

“Who? Kakashi?”

Naruto nodded. “After I kissed him…he…he…”

“He did what, Naruto?” Iruka found himself gritting his teeth. That damn Kakashi better not did something bad! Never mind the fact that he has given his blessings but if he finds out he forced himself to Naruto, he sure make use of all the torturous ways he learned from both Anku and Ibiki to Kakashi.

“Never mind, Iruka sensei…it was my fault.” Naruto looked away.

Iruka heaved a sigh. “Did you two talk about it?”

Naruto shook his head.

“Did he try to talk about it?”

Naruto nodded.

“So, why didn’t you let him talk about it?”

“To come out to him that I’m possibly gay and I like him…isn’t so easy, sensei.” Naruto pouted. “And here I thought only a thousand year old fox wouldn’t understand how I feel… why is it everybody thinks it was that easy.”

Iruka laughs at this. “It is that easy, Naruto.”

“You’re one to talk.” Naruto huffed, “And you’re still single.”

Iruka’s face reddened once again, “Don’t make it about me.”

Naruto turned away, pouting at his own realization that indeed he is harbouring more than ordinary feelings towards his Kakashi sensei. What will Sakura and Sasuke say? Bet they’ll be disgusted.

“You know what, Naruto.” Iruka stood up and gave his favourite former student a comforting smile, “Let’s go for Ichiraku ramen and let’s find a way to make that copy-nin fall for you.” Iruka laughs, finding Naruto’s face hilarious.

“You think this is funny, huh, Iruka sensei!!!?”

Iruka just laughed as he started to walk towards the said ramen shop. “Because this is just so hilarious, Naruto.”

“No it’s not!”

“It is so.”

“It’s not!”

“What if I bet you that that silver haired jonin has the _hots_ for you too?” Iruka raised a brow.

Naruto stopped on his track as his eyes widened and his heart stopped instantly. Oh, he wanted to believe that. But he’s also not that kind of an idiot to succumb in such fantasy. His face fell into utter seriously, “That’s not funny, Iruka sensei…” As he walked off.

Iruka stopped laughing now altogether. He didn’t meant to upset his former student. “Naruto… I don’t mean it that way.”

“Okay, Iruka sensei, tab is yours! Ramen here I come!”

 

Kakashi slowly stopped walking as he looked up to see Iruka and now the disappearing blond jinchuriki on top of the hills. He knew he kind of heard the male a few seconds ago. Well, at least Naruto is handling himself well. Looks like the blond is back to his good form.

“Kakashi…”

Kakashi looked back to his companion, the fifth Hokage. He sighs, “I know what you’re gonna say. I completely let it blow up all over my face. And I deserved it.”

Tsunade smiled understandingly, “I told you it will take time. You’re dealing with that brainless brat. What do you expect? What I would suggest might actually help you get occupied, at the same time, it will actually allow Naruto to get as much time to think over it himself.”

Kakashi knew where this conversation is leading him to. “Alright, I’ll take the hat.” He said, sighing more troublesomely now. He can’t tell if it’s wise for him or not but the Hokage is right, it might actually distract him from thinking too much on how a failure he is when it comes with dealing with his emotions towards Naruto.

“Thank you, Kakashi.” Tsunade smiled, an appreciative smile graces her face. Fatigue slowly easing out of her face.

“Ah nah,” Kakashi hummed, looking at the sky, “Sorry for being a hard-ass and not doing it a lot earlier. You clearly deserved your retirement. I can’t say I’ll try my best but I’ll try to hold on to it until Naruto is well able for it.”

Tsunade just nodded, seeing well that the future of Konoha is well taken care of by the time of her retirement. “You’re crowning is set next week!” She announced.

“I wish to keep it a secret until then.” Kakashi mentioned.

“No problem.”

 

“Again, again…again!???” Tsunade growled, her veins popping out again. “SUMMON NARUTO HERE!”

Kakashi who was standing beside the Hokage got alarmed, “Wait there, Genma-kun!”

Tsunade looked up to her future answer of her retirement, “What’s the meaning of this, Kakashi? We have to get Naruto and end this threat as quickly as he can.”

Kakashi would agree for sure but his gut feeling doesn’t allow him to. “We will send Naruto to Suna for his mission per usual. Let the other specialized jonins to take care of this one.” The way he addresses this made Tsunade felt like she finally lost all her authorities.

“If you would tell me why, Kakashi, I would understand.”

Kakashi grunted as he said. “We all don’t want to admit it but all the chakra signatures left on all the scenes are somewhat similar to…” Even Kakashi couldn’t mention the names himself. “Somebody is pulling forbidden jutsu here and I don’t want Naruto involved in this… what happened in the 4th Shinobi War is already enough for him to deal with.”

“So… even you believed?”

“Kurama must have felt the same…hence the reason why he wouldn’t just let Naruto dive into this.” Kakashi explained.

“And what about you? Will you be okay with this?” Tsunade asked. After all, apart from Naruto, the other person who would be affected by this situation is Kakashi himself.

Kakashi pulled a sarcastic smile underneath his mask, “I can’t wait to meet _them_.”

 

**Konoha Gates**

“Naruto!”

Naruto looked back and found Sakura and Konohamaru running after him. His brows furrowed and laughs, “What are you, guys, doing?”

“You idiot, Naruto! You never read your mission details!” Sakura once again glared at him and handed him the mission scroll.

Naruto confusedly eyed the scroll. “This is just my follow up mission in Suna. I always go alone.” He defensively said but did not opposed as he finished the details. “And Konohamaru too, I see.”

Konohamaru who has grown to be such a reliable chunin smiled at him and nodded.

Naruto nodded back and noticed another team walking towards the gates, behind them were Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi. Naruto’s brow raised and decided to run towards the group. “Where are you, guys, going?”

Sai, Hinata and Kiba with Akamaru looked at Naruto who didn’t try to respond to the question. They let the three elder ones answer for them.

But instead of a question, Tsunade looked at the specialized team in front of her, “Go now.” And the three jonins left in a hurry.

Naruto grunted, “Ne, baa-chan… Where are you sending them?”

Tsunade huffs, “Shouldn’t you be going for your mission too?”

“But—”

“Maa, maa, Naruto.” Kakashi interrupted. “You better keep going so you can get back in time for my crowning.”

Naruto’s eyes diverted to the silver haired jonin’s. His breathing hitched as he was pulled to it so easily because damn it, it has been a while since he gets to look at the other man’s eye this way.

“You’ll make it, right?” Kakashi inquired.

Naruto could just see in his head of how gorgeous of a smile Kakashi must have been sporting now when he says it…and the dimples too. Realizing he had let himself wander to these thoughts _again_ , he grunted and turned around, arms crossed against his chest, “Don’t challenge me.”

Kakashi only laughs and he gave a playful tender ruffling on the blond hair, “Ichiraku on the Rokudaime if you make it back on time.”

And this drew a tiny smile on the jinchuriki’s thin lips, a bursting amount of butterflies resurrecting on his stomach. “Count on that!” He said without looking at the male, “Sakura-chan! Konohamaru!” He called out at the two rushed towards him and off they go.

 

“Smooth, Kakashi…” Tsunade amusingly giggled.

Kakashi found himself holding on the stone wall beside him as he felt all his strengths depleting from the act alone. How he was all stressed out doing all the advances is understandable. He’s not gonna mess up any further.

“Oh you’re pathetic.” Tsunade chuckled, finding this even amusing. It makes her want to stay a while longer in the village just to see where this one leads. _Ah…Young hearts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually think that they are progressing really well. Hahahha but the story as whole hasn’t reached the climax yet. Nearly there but…let’s just see where it takes them. I already had chapters to 14 pre-summarized in a separate documents so I hope I don’t stray away from that plot. So far so good…as planned.  
> Alright… who’s up for smoldering smut? HAHA mmmkay..that’s it. Goodnight!


	10. Fireworks for the Rokudaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rated chapter  
> *long chapter  
> *failed inexperienced smut writing so thus kill me anytime.

**x. Fireworks for the Rokudaime**

 

 

“Killer Bee-sama!”

“Lee-kun! Bakayarou, Konoyaru—”

“YEAH~” Both Lee and Killer Bee chorused with their hips dancing with it.

“Is Killer Bee-sama here for the Rokudaime’s crowning?”

Killer Bee arranged his traditional Yukata as he feels a tiny bit uncomfortable wearing one in a foreign village. Yet, since today is a special day of a very special friend, he convinced himself to abide to the tradition. Besides, there was no shinobi around wearing their combat uniforms.

This is a holiday in Konoha.

“Ay can’t come here, he sent his best, yo. That’s me yeah~”

“Woo! So Cool!” Lee bought this one and cheered with it making everyone else looking at the two, dumbfounded.

“So, would you let me do a singing number for the ceremony yeah? Master Sabu taught me new technique yo!”

“Hell no.” Genma muttered to himself, having been asked to welcome all the guest being a regular Konoha guards if not running errands for the fifth.

Coming in shortly was the Mizukage and her subordinates. “Iruka-kun…!” And everyone knew that the Mizukage took a real liking on the very special chunin after the war.

The said chunin who was forced to welcome the guest shyly went over the female Kage. “Have you had a nice trip, Mizukage-sama?”

“Of course, I did.” The Mizukage took this a chance to hook her dainty fingers on the chunin’s arm making the others groan behind them, wishing Iruka good luck.

Though the Tsuchikage couldn’t attend personally, he sent his granddaughter who was rumoured to preside the title soon enough.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait?”

Kakashi turned and watch the Godaime who seems to be sparkling in her youth having this day the day of her retirement. “Mou, the show must go on.”

Tsunade stood up, “I’ve heard all the guests are here already. The crowds have also gathered under the Hokage tower. The ceremony could start any minute now.”

Kakashi nodded. His chosen Hokage uniform is just a slightly altered combat suit in which he is more comfortable with in daily basis. He was glad that the cloak and the hat are just for the show or official gatherings. There’s no way he can function with that thick heavy garment weighing him down.

Tsunade took Kakashi’s hand and placed a shining piece of item in there. “It’s a present.”

Kakashi’s exposed eye focused on his hand. It was a key and he knew which one it is. “I don’t need—”

“You’re not allowed to refuse or return a gift, Kakashi. Didn’t somebody tell you that?”

“But this one is…”

Tsunade nodded. “It’s the Fourth’s old house. Though it was slightly renovated to suit your taste, sure, somehow some things remained the same.”

“Godaime-sama…”

Tsunade shook her head stubbornly, “The house has been empty long enough.”

 Kakashi’s grip on the key tightened, “Why don’t you hand it over to Naruto instead? It’s rightfully his.”

“It’s the only way I can give it to him.” The godaime said knowingly, “If I directly give it to him, the darkness in that house would just eat him up.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Would you mind if this old Godaime give your last mission before she steps down?” Tsunade smiles.

He doesn’t know what the Godaime was thinking but seeing how this could be a personal favour rather than a mission, Kakashi nodded, relenting. “I’m listening, Hokage-sama.”

“Try to win Naruto.” The Godaime looked down at the crowd and smiled, “Honestly, rather than saying that I hand it to you, I actually hand it to _both_ of you. Make new memories there. With this, I gave you all my blessings.”

“Godaime-sama….” Kakashi doesn’t know how to react especially that so-called last mission bestowed to him by her predecessor is exactly the mission he has set for himself. Recently.

“Do I have your word?”

Kakashi nodded, “Which Rank is it?”

“S- rank.” Tsunade winked.

“Understood, Godaime-sama.”

“Now, now…” Tsunade smiled deviously as she spotted somebody on the ground, “Looks like your orange happy bubble made it.”

Kakashi’s heart skipped before he has a chance to stop himself. He went closer to the window and spotted Konohamaru, Sakura and the boy himself, Naruto just coming back from their mission from Suna.

Along with them as well were the three siblings; Kazekage Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. Looks like they came together from the village.

“Let’s start the crowning!”

 

 

Kakashi couldn’t think of any other occasion he had overdid himself faking his enthusiasm for the longest time other than today. He has shook hands with many well-known figures of not only Konoha’s but also of the different villages stretching from the five great nations to smaller stable ones.

Nobody has not known of Kakashi’s reputation and it was not the first he was convinced to take the title but this time, he is crowned for real and there was no escaping it.

Unexpected presents and attention from almost everybody nearly drowned him, desiring to just faint and get this all over with.

He’s not antisocial at all, he just doesn’t linger around unnecessary people and their similarly silly antics. He has far more interesting thing to be bothered about.

And today, is just not his favourite day. Being the sole reason of the festival, he hates it. All he could think earlier while Tsunade is giving her speech is when he’s going to start moving his things to the Yondaime’s vacated house. Should he leave a room for Naruto just in case?

 _Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Hatake Kakashi._ Kakashi groaned to himself as he remembered of that once again silly dilemma. There’s no way he will get a chance to move in with the handsome blond. He knew he will have to go through thousands of Forest of Deaths just to succeed on that _mission_.

Especially when Naruto is somewhere else but near him the whole damn time. He doesn’t know what the blonde is aiming for when he attends but never get near Kakashi at all. Naruto is keeping his distance, sending him occasional nods or thumbs up. And whenever Kakashi had shrug people away from him, Naruto will be either gone or talking to someone else Kakashi doesn’t want to be near with.

It was the more that he hated the day. He just wanted to be just right next to the blond, pampered with only the young man’s attention because heck, today is after all his very special day being a shinobi. It would be rather nice to get what he truly wants. Naruto.

 

It was already nightfall and everybody had gathered with their love ones in their special places, anticipating for the fireworks. It was a tradition to commemorate the crowning of the newest Hokage with a massive fireworks all over the village’s clear sky. And this is the 6th times in their history.

Kakashi leaned on the railings on the Hokage tower overseeing the joyful crowd from the ground. It was a sight to see. At the other side of the tower were Gai, Tsunade, Shizune and the two old councils standing with sake on their grip. At the opposite side of the tower as well were Gaara with the Mizukage, Killer Bee and the rest of the Alliance guests.

Sighing, he looked at the ground again and he could see from the ground a young Mirai with her mother Kurenai with Shikamaru and recently his fiancée, Temari of the Sand. There was not really a huge shock between these two. It was once like Asuma and Kurenai who kept on keeping their relationship secret but everyone else knows anyway.

Whereas, Sakura is happily chatting away with Ino, Choji, Shino, Lee and Ten ten. Sai’s genin team are also with them, seeing that their sensei is currently on an S-class mission.

All jonins and chunins who are not on duty were scattered everywhere on their yukata completely absorbed with the festival. Iruka hangs out with another special chunins namely, Hagane and Kamizuki. Along with them as well were Genma and Raidou and he wasn’t surprised to see Anko running to join a minute after.

His eyes darted at Genma and Raidou who were a pair of Kakashi’s insecurities. He wanted to be like them, wanted the relationship they have. Though the desire has not been this renowned before, he wanted it now.

He saw how Raidou grabbed Genma’s hand and smiled at the latter. Genma returned the affection with a smile and almost jumped as the sky brightened all of the sudden.

The first spark was lighted.

“Hope you won’t mind me watching the fireworks with you,”

Kakashi eyes strained away from the mystifying chains of fireworks as he refuses to believe that the blond finally joined him after the crucifying many hours of the ceremony.

“…would you, sensei?”

Kakashi watched the young man’s face focused on the display in the sky. The blonde’s beautiful huge deep blue eyes were reflecting the various colors of the fireworks, showing just how a person could look so mystifying yet very welcoming.

 _You’re just so beautiful, Naruto._ Kakashi thought and halfway through the display, he tugs on Naruto’s hand and intertwined their fingers. His face reddened subtly as he could feel Naruto looking at him for a moment before smiling and looked back up the sky. Kakashi has the mad-man smile underneath his mask as he as well looked up at the sky.

So, tonight is not all too bad after all.

Right after the enchanting firework displays, the crowd cheered and the people within his sight raised their glasses to him and nods.

But for Kakashi, his attention is already focused on Naruto who waved back at the people who took notice of him. A moment later, one by one they got back to their own conversations, allowing Naruto to pull Kakashi lower and whispered to the guy’s ear. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t make it, sensei.”

“What?” Kakashi doesn’t know if it’s about the fact that Naruto’s lips were brushing subtly on his ear or of what the blond had said. Either way, he didn’t get it at all.

“Wait after midnight and I’ll have something for you. I promise.”

And just like that, Kakashi felt a soft wind gave him shivers as it replaced the blond’s place. The cloud of chakra disappearing with the wind.

 _Kage Bushin…_ Kakashi now realized. He finally understood why Naruto has kept his distance from him all these while. It was because Kakashi would surely realized that the real Naruto has only managed to send his clone to attend the ceremony. And Naruto wanted to avoid that.

“He told me not to tell you,” Sakura appeared behind him, “He was badly held up back in the Suna dessert and because he wanted to have the Kazekage and the rest attend your ceremony, he told us he’ll stay behind to finish things up for us. He said he’s the only one who can send a shadow clone like that one so it was as if he attended as well.” Sakura explained, “Sorry, sensei. I tried to convince him.”

 _So that’s what it was. Definitely sounded like him._ Kakashi thought. “Maa maa, Sakura-chan. It’s fine. Just like he said, it was like he attended himself.”

Sakura smiled, “For all we know, he might be just a few hours away. He said he has something for you.” Sakura smiled meaningfully and skipped back happily to Tsunade and the rest.

He doesn’t know what to make off Sakura’s strange behaviour just right there.

 

Kakashi gasped, eyes opened up from light dozing as he consciously realized he had let go of his Icha Icha book. He was expecting a loud thud in the floor but heard nothing. The next his drowsy state had picked up was the well-known golden ball of chakra in front of him.

Just as he laid eyes directly to it, the chakra dissolved, revealing the man underneath it, Naruto.

Naruto is wearing his casual white shirt with the Whirlpool symbol in the middle and his plain black trousers. It looked like the blond has snuck back to his own house before heading at the jonon’s house. The fresh smell of shower so strong in the air.

Kakashi wants to snuggle to this wonderful smell.

“Sorry, sensei…” Naruto muttered as he handed the book back to the still motionless sensei. “Were you waiting?” He asked seeing Kakashi still sitting on his single couch. It was obvious the man didn’t go to bed yet.

Kakashi slipped the book beside him. “I was only back a few minutes ago. Genma and the others made sure I drink with them.”

And true to that, Naruto could smell a tinge scent of alcohol off the sensei. His nose crutch up, disliking the smell but disregarded it anyway because even just the slightest, the scent of alcohol seemed rather enticing if it’s coming off the jonin.

“Aren’t you tired?”

Naruto sighs as his shoulders dropped, “Wrecked.” He muttered, “Never had slept in days… the mission turned rather more than S-class… I lost the fucking Zetsu arm again. Thanks God, baa-chan sent Sakura with me.”

Kakashi found himself smiling seeing this is how they are like usually and recently it was hardly that way. So, he was glad that they could be like this again. “Rest up, then.”

Naruto shook his head, “No, no, sensei! I have not yet congratulated you.” The man then smiled and went closer to the jonin and handed him a small black box.

Kakashi took the box and flicked it open. Inside it was a similar type of the first Hokage’s necklace but imprisoned inside the crystal container was of part of Naruto’s own chakra.

Shyly, Naruto tried to explain. “I know you don’t find anything highly entertaining. But I’m recently developing a technique that could rival my father’s Flying Thunder God technique. Since I don’t have enough natural speed without using my Bijuu mode to do the Flying Thunder God, I kind of thought of something similar to it. I…I thought of giving you a piece of my chakra so I could easily…”

“I understand.” Kakashi interrupted because he knew Naruto is also beginning to feel the weight of having to explain in words what type of jutsu he is aiming for. “Thank you. I’ll keep it.” He smiled.

Naruto took the necklace and fastened it around Kakashi’s neck slowly. He was glad that the jonin stayed still and did not show any struggle. Finishing, he smiled and looked straight to the man’s eyes, thankful that the man had already taken his forehead protector for the day. “Thought it would look awkward but it actually is lovely on you.” He whispered.

“I never wore a necklace before…but thank you…”

“So I can be with you _all_ the time.” Was Naruto’s only reply.

Kakashi thought his heart has been stabbed open as he felt it stopped and his breathing becoming a labour. The warm breath of the blond is fanning on his face, waking every senses inside of him. And the words the other male uttered were ringing repeatedly over and over again. It doesn’t seem true. It seems so like a dream. “Naruto…”

Naruto grinned behind the obvious blush on his face despite the dimly lit room. The blond leaned closer, his index finger on the pendant of the necklace detached and moved upward to the jonin’s chin, tilting it. His bandaged Zetsu right fingers hooked on the jonin’s mask, pulling it down.

Kakashi found himself anticipating the moment his mask was freed off the lower half of his face. His lips parted open, struggling to take in any air he could get as his chest is already in chaos because Naruto is driving him crazy….sweet crazy.

Kakashi felt Naruto’s thumb grazes his lower lip gently, seemingly curious and reflexively Kakashi pressed his lips on it, catching it between the soft warm flesh.

And Naruto just have to inwardly moan to that.

If any of them has the byakugan at the moment, it could easily tell how both the flow of their chakra and blood at the same time got tense and even wilder.

The next thing Kakashi realized was his hand tugged on the side of Naruto’s smaller but sturdy waist, pulling closer to him. And it seemed like the blond was waiting for this that the young man leaned down replace his thumb with his own pair of lips.

Kakashi’s hand tightened its grip on Naruto’s waist, pulling even closer now that Naruto was left with no choice but to settle on top of Kakashi’s strong legs.

As soon as the blond was firmly on top of his lap, Kakashi deepened the kiss by probing his tongue between Naruto’s teeth and the latter easily gave in, welcoming the daring flesh in.

The moan that escaped the blond was a sign that the young male is enjoying it, loving it with the same amount of fiery response he’s showing the jonin.

It was driving Kakashi insane in the most deliciously sinful way. He could tell that Naruto’s kisses were different this time. The hesitant kisses of the younger male before were completely replaced by a learning, challenging and exciting twists of tongue, teeth and soft lips.

And Kakashi has been long imprisoned to the kiss that there’s no thinking anymore. He found his bare palm already boldly slipped on the hot skin of the younger male, feeling, caressing and owning.

Smaller sets of fingers placed on top of his, tugging it a little higher, giving him all the permission to move freely underneath the thin fabric of the blond.

And Kakashi isn’t the one to hesitate as his thumb found the cute already perky nipple. He inwardly groaned the moment Naruto moaned to the touch and it only encouraged him to continue with his ministration, doing the same to the twin too.

And Naruto seemed to like how Kakashi’s firm calloused fingers dance underneath his clothes, sending him to utter pleasure. Especially when Kakashi’s lips slipped away from his lips to only wander down to his chin and down to the side of his neck, nibbling and biting. “Oh _Kami_ ….”

Kakashi responded to that deliciously delirious moan with butterfly nipping on the younger male’s ear.

Naruto arched his back, face now exceedingly flustered as he unconsciously pushed his hips down, strangling Kakashi to the soft couch. Naruto moaned once again as he felt Kakashi’s apparent hardness under him.

Kakashi couldn’t help his hard-on when he has such a fine ass grinding on top him. And apparently, it’s the only ass he longed for.

He watched how Naruto turned even redder now, slightly trembling in both surprise and anticipation –Kakashi could easily see through the man’s face.

Kakashi’s eyes locked to the blond’s enchanting blue eyes as the blond repeated his movement, grinding down seemingly wanting to feel that insanely noticeable reaction.

Can’t blame the blond, usually Kakashi doesn’t respond this actively to anything seeing how usually calm the man is at any given situations.

But not when a blue eyed blond is making him taste heaven in the most exciting way.

All the Kakashi wanted now is to just feel every inch of Naruto, making sure he leaves traces of this sweet torture, making the young jinchuriki to know that yes, Kakashi does want him so bad and no one could stop him.

Not now.

Kakashi’s large hands stopped on the blond’s hips, helping the jinchuriki to move his hips in rhythm and Kakashi felt his cock twitching responsively to the sweet ass. His left hand raised and grabbed on the boy’s jaw, pulling the man to another searing kiss as the sound of fabric to fabric mixed with their own moaning.

“Ka…ka…shi…ugh…”

Just like that, Kakashi now evidently could feel the blond’s erection in between them and he wasn’t able to stop himself from feeling the young man’s cock.

“Hmmm…”

A quick flick of his fingers and the black trouser was undone as has the young man’s weeping erection on large hands, pumping it slowly.

“Fuh…Kakashi…” Naruto moaned, head fell on the other man’s sturdy shoulder. “Tou…ch… me…That way….yea…sensei…”

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he heard how the young man addressed him as his fingers stopped his ministration. He pulled the man closer, only was able to reassess the situation. Oh god damn, how impulsive was he to not able to control himself, “Naruto…”

Naruto trembled on his arms and Kakashi wants to just take a kunai and kill himself right there. “Sensei…”

“I’m sorry, Naruto…I wasn’t thinking…”

Naruto looked up, hand traces the man’s jaw, “Don’t be sorry… I wanted to.”

“But…” Kakashi’s looked back at the man’s eyes and couldn’t help himself from placing another haste kiss on the man’s beautiful lips. He just couldn’t get enough kissing the other man. “…I hope you are aware what we are getting at here.”

Naruto got flustered again and he nodded, “I know… I asked Genma-san and Raidou-san earlier how to do this…well… my shadow clone did. They…kinda give me some few tips.”

Kakashi was now certain about the few knowing sneering the said couple were sending him earlier on today and the witty hints tonight at the club. Only Kakashi wasn’t expecting this that he never actually thought those were all about this.

“I want to do this with you.” Naruto whispered, softly as if each words causing him air.

“Naruto… are you sure…”

“Maa…maa, Kakashi sensei…” Naruto grinned but blushed right away, “I can’t think of anybody else to do this with…”

“But…”

“I told you… If it’s with you, I wouldn’t mind.”

Kakashi’s heart skipped again, fingers tightening on the other man’s hips, “You know you’re asking—”

“I liked to.” Naruto caught the man’s eyes, “I like you.”

And that’s when Kakashi could clearly hear his resolve shuttering achingly slowly until there was nothing left to stop him. “Naruto… you know I won’t hold back…”

Naruto gave Kakashi a firm peck on the lips, smiling daintily, “…won’t ask you to.”

Kakashi caught the pair of lips on his own, kissing the young man back aggressively now with all he has. He adjusted the man’s legs on him as he picked himself up with the blond wrapped on his waist. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…”

Naruto grinned as his back hit the soft bed. “Scare me and you’ll regret it.” Glaring and pulling Kakashi with him. “I don’t back down on my words.”

Just like that, as swiftly as Kakashi could ever see it happening, the blond was able to tear his vest open, revealing his strong muscled body. “You’re so impatient sometimes…” He mumbled as he threw away the rest of his vest.

Ironically, he took his time to take Naruto’s white shirt, much to the jinchuriki’s impatience. Kakashi did try to make up with effectively passionate kisses on the boy’s now completely bare chest, mouth soft sucking on the hardened nipple and the other.

Naruto’s supressed moans were a thousand sweeter than what Kakashi had imagined.

When Kakashi was happy enough with his attention on the now molested reddened nipples, he hummed down, trailing kisses on the firm tanned muscled abs of the blond. Going further south, he found the already weeping erection. He could remember how hard and responsive it was earlier on within his fingers but as his tongue touched the tip, he could feel the blond squirming enticingly on the bed.

“Kaka…shi…”

Kakashi smiled as he freely took the young man’s well-developed cock inside his mouth, bobbing and sucking. The way that the blond is responding to every flick of his tongue, every bobbing of his head, he knew that it wouldn’t be too hard to make the boy cum. An inexperienced as the jinchuriki probably is, making him come would be easy.

And true to that, with Kakashi’s fingers also tending the soft pair of sacs, Naruto released all over the jonin’s chest with a faint scream, trembling at the same time

Kakashi grinned as he moved up, sparing to wipe the man’s seeds off his chest with his already torn vest. He liked how the fluttering eyes of the blond looked sinfully guilty but obviously anticipating.

Kakashi fully took off the man’s trouser and assumed himself in between the blond’s spread legs, leaning down to once again claim those sugary lips. As he did, he gave an experimental thrust and it made the other moan, head flying back with erotic face.

“Ka…kashi…”

Both their bodies heated a couple notch higher as they let their fingers dance on each other’s body. More of this, with Kakashi’s dry humping became needier and with the jonin’s own trouser the only thing that separates them, Naruto growled at him to take the damn trouser off. “Relax, baby…” Kakashi chuckled as he forced himself to pull away from the blond to strip himself off completely.

Kakashi then returned in between the spread legs, fully loving the warmness of the blond’s body against him.

“You’re so hot…” Kakashi was not able to control himself saying.

Naruto was beet red again as he welcomed the man’s body on top of him after having a full view of the man’s nakedness as well. He fixed his eyes on the jonin’s eyes, “…and look at you with that lust-filled face of yours…” He smiled and pull the man closer, giving kisses, biting at the same time. “…it’s sexy... I liked it.”

Kakashi groaned, happily as he said, “You just have a way with words…” As he responded with the kiss, “Don’t mind if I proceed?”

“If Hokage-sama so desires it.” Naruto winked.

Kakashi grinned back as he kisses Naruto again as his arm reached for his side table and found the tube he resorts into on those lonely nights. As he found it, he placed it at the side to have his hand free to give feathery caress on Naruto’s side

Surprisingly, as he caught the younger man’s cock again, it was as hard as it was before his first release. _Man, Naruto’s stamina is certainly not a joke._ Kakashi thought as he stroke it once again, earning those beautiful moans. If Naruto goes on like this, Kakashi doesn’t have to wait for long to get him all aroused to do the next part.

Kakashi’s hand busied on tending on the man’s erection as the other proceeded on uncapping the lube. “Naruto, I’d take it that Genma told you about this part…?”

Naruto nodded hesitantly as his eyes swimming with desires from how Kakashi is staring at him with an equal hunger. “He said… it won’t hurt so long as I trust you.”

 _Coming from a sadistic Genma, that’s quite amusing._ Kakashi sneered. “Alright… tell me if it gets uncomfortable.” He said and well coated digit traces the outer side of the soft pucker hole.

The blond squirmed on it, eyes darting down to Kakashi, watching as the jonin works on him.

With a nod, Kakashi pushed one digit in and was swallowed in that tight heat. He moaned himself this time as he pulled it out slowly and back in again. Naruto doesn’t show any hint of difficulty as Kakashi pushed it deeper and the blond merely squint his eyes.

Kakashi sighs, “I’ll add one more, Naruto, okay?”

“Add more, I can take it.” Stubbornly the blond muttered but blushed at the same time.

Kakashi only chuckled, caressing the man’s thigh that is becoming rigid in nervousness. Naruto can lie but Kakashi can always see through that. Despite what Naruto said, Kakashi took it slow and only added a second finger.

Slowly, he pushed his two fingers together making the blond gasp. He could tell Naruto is uncomfortable with that intrusion, so he made sure he does it delicately. Pushing deeper has been harder now especially when Naruto had grabbed on his free arm, a look of pure pain on his face. “Naruto…”

Naruto looked away, “Go on…”

Kakashi nods, pulling and pushing deeper, easier now. The next four tries getting even easier and on his sixth try, Naruto gasped, his eyes dilated and his things pushed back to the scissoring fingers inside of him. “…found it?”

“What…” Naruto’s breathing was harsh as his fingers relaxed gripping on the jonin’s arm.

Kakashi himself relaxed when he smiled. When he pulled his two fingers, he added one more and aimed exactly where he found the sweet buddle of pleasure a few second ago.

As a trained copy-nin as he is in recognizing and remembering weak points, he hit it once again precisely without fail. In a matter of a minute, he had Naruto trashing in pleasure underneath him, begging for him to touch him there.

“More…more…” Naruto pulled Kakashi closer to him, unable to understand what’s happening and how his body reacted to this sweet pleasure. He devoured the jonin’s lips, feeling his body as fingers hitting something so wonderful inside of him that he is losing his sanity.

Kakashi kisses back just as much and when air is becoming scarce between them, he pulled back and made sure he has Naruto’s attention on him, “Naruto… do you think you’ll be ready for _me_ …?”

Honestly, Naruto didn’t understand the question. His hazy mind and his body thrown to utter pleasure don’t help at all. But if the question is what he understood it for, yes, he will always be ready for the jonin. In any situation.

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi pulled out his fingers from that smooth tight heat, his own cock is already weeping and harder than he had felt it before. He didn’t know he could be aroused at this level. _Damn, Naruto._ He groaned, all he could think was to ram himself inside into that inviting hole right this moment.

Yet, there’s no way he could hurt the blond. Not now that they are both enjoying the moment Kakashi had long desired for.

With his coated cock, he made another experimental trust just before the entrance that made of them shiver in anticipation. He gave a long lick on the blond’s neck, whispering to his ear, “Tell me you like it, baby…”

Naruto’s reply was a very supressed moan, pushing back to that wonderful erection between them.

“Naruto…”

“Damn it, Kakashi. Do it!” Naruto growled, glaring for a moment before his eyes widened as something bigger went pass the first muscle of his entrance.

“Relax…”

Naruto groaned as the jonin’s cock went halfway deeper, giving him nothing else but the most undesirable discomfort. Where did that pleasure earlier go?

“Told you, baby, relax…” Kakashi kisses the blue eyed again, holding down the trembling hips underneath him. Kakashi pulled out slowly and pushed again, cautiously now. Cherishing the fact that yes, him and Naruto had just become one. More than he had ever imagined them to be.

“I like it…” Naruto mumbled. “The way you call me.”

“What? ‘Idiot’?”

Naruto growled, managing a side punch on the jonin’s side. Yet, his face was flustered as the man’s eyes trailed on his. “…not that.”

“Oh… the ‘baby’…” Kakashi smirked. “Who knows…you’re a romantic idiot.”

“Hey, you’re the one who started it!” Naruto scoffed.

Kakashi smiled and realized how the muscles surrounding his cock completely relaxed that he was able to push deeper with ease now. “Good, _baby_ , you relaxed.” He whispered.

Naruto blushed while also noticing this when his discomfort was replaced by sparks of sensitivity as the jonin moved inside of him. He nodded, “Do it…”

Kakashi pulled Naruto’s legs closer to get a better angle and true to that, as he rammed inside, Naruto made that delicious sweet moaning. It was music to Kakashi as he repeated the act. He pushed in deeper and deeper each time, hoping not to lose grasp on that sweet spot that could send Naruto trembling in pleasure.

The tight muscle swallowing his cock pushes him to desire more, to touch more of Naruto. The pleasure focusing on his cock allows him to keep on his constant thrusts, his eyes slowly hazy and his body plastered with heated sweat. He couldn’t remember enjoying sex this much before.

“More, more Kakashi!” Naruto howled, loving the earnest thrust, loving the pleasure that ignites inside of him. His grip on the bed linen beside him tightened as the pooling pleasure on the pit of his stomach increased a thousand times more.

Aware of the pleasure increasing between them but was not even close to reaching it yet, Kakashi resumed on his thrusts while reaching down to kiss Naruto again, tongue flicking inside the soft cavern. He pulled away soon enough, “Would you still be able to go on fours, Naruto?”

Naruto took a second or two to understand what Kakashi said but once he did, he huffed. “Don’t challenge me…” He said and allowed Kakashi to pull out and release his legs. The moment he tried to turn his body around, he growled as his muscles answered back to him painfully. He slumped to the bed, his body trembling.

“Are you okay, Naruto?” Kakashi worriedly ask, expecting the reaction. He leaned over and caressed the blond’s side, giving kisses on the man’s broad shoulder. “We can take a break…”

“No…” Stubbornly, Naruto tried to lift his body away from the suddenly inviting bed, “I’m not done yet… more, Kakashi.”

 _Stubborn as always._ Kakashi sighs as he helped Naruto a tiny bit and when he made sure the younger male had managed, he positioned his rigid cock back in again. This time, the opening didn’t resist him as much.

Soon enough, Kakashi found his rhythm once again. At the same time, he took a hold of Naruto’s cock and stroke it in time of his thrust. It wasn’t hard to send Naruto whimpering in pure pleasure once again.

“Ahmp…Ka…kashi…”

Balls deep inside of Naruto didn’t stop Kakashi to want more, more of this sweet yearning to own the man all to himself. He quickened his thrusts, making sure he is fully deep each time, nuzzling onto the sweet spot.

“So…good…” Naruto gasped out, learning the amount of pleasure he could attain with Kakashi and it seemed like it will never end. Each time is different, more and more.

“Tell me…” Kakashi bit on the jinchuriki’s ear, “…what you want me to do, Naruto.”

“D-deeper there, Kakashi…more in there.” Naruto arched his back into the jonin’s larger frame, meeting the swift thrusts.

Kakashi found himself trembling in pleasure as that act alone sent his stomach pooling in his pleasure and he knew that that did it. He will not last long, not when Naruto had managed to wrap his muscles so wonderfully along his cock. “Naruto…”

Naruto was not able to reply as his eyes blurs, his body tenses as his desires increased on the pit of his stomach. It was like what he felt earlier before his first release, only this time is million times stronger. He thrusts back, wanting that cock hit that wonderful spot inside of him again. He shuddered, pleasure…every inch of him is screaming with pleasure.

“Shit…” Kakashi’s sweat rolling off his silver hair as the urge to release is something he couldn’t control any longer. He at least should take the jinchuriki with him. His stroking on the blond’s cock became controlled, more focusing on the blond’s pleasure. “Naruto…I don’t think—”

“Sensei… I can’t…” Naruto shuddered, wanting to speak his mind but his body forbid him.

Kakashi understood though. He smiled, aiming for his last several thrusts to send them both to pleasure they didn’t know could exist between them. Each time send them to heights, moaning each other’s name, allowing themselves to fully let go.

In the peak of Naruto’s pleasure, his arms gave out and his face fell on the soft pillow. Kakashi leaned closer and grabbed on the blond’s fingers, intertwining with his as he continued his powerful thrusts.

“Baby…together now…”

Naruto weakly nodded as he allowed the pleasure to take its course, his soul departing his consciousness and be taken over by the desires of his body.

With Kakashi’s final thrust inside of him, as promised, the two came at the same time, sending them both panting each other’s name.

Naruto came all over the jonin’s hand and the bed while Kakashi took the pleasure of coming inside of Naruto.

Naruto fell completely limp on the bed, letting Kakashi pull himself out fully, cum following. Despite the amount of strain in his body, he could still feel Kakashi pampered himself into stroking the wet crevice with his fingers. Naruto growled, “Pervert…” Moaning as that spot still felt strangely sensitive.

Kakashi chuckled softly, “It felt wonderful against my fingers…”

Naruto groaned, finally now noticing how tired his body had become but with the jonin’s attention still on him, he doesn’t think he will have his rest any time soon. And his own body seemed to know ways to overcome it, responding to the touches. Only Kakashi is capable to do this over him.

True to that, his body responded quickly and he found himself once again begging for the jonin to fuck him senselessly again. The night could never end with themselves still intact.

 

“Naruto…?”

“Yeah…Kakashi sensei?” He nuzzled to the jonin’s side as he felt the man lying beside him –finally.

 “You know how I feel, right?”

Naruto limitedly smiled, “Maybe…” He honestly said and hid his face, “But maybe tonight is not the right time to talk about it.”

Kakashi nodded and pulled Naruto closer, respecting the man’s decision. If he can’t talk about his feelings now, then maybe he can just show it. After all what happened, clearly, the jinchuriki realized what he feels for him now, right?

“Thank you, Kakashi sensei…”

Kakashi blinked, unable to comprehend what it is for, “Shouldn’t I be thanking you?”

Naruto shook his head, “Thank you for caring for me… always doing everything for me…”

Kakashi smiles, “Ah…” He ruffles on the blond hair, “You see Naruto—”

“I know…sensei…” The blond smiled, giving a peck on the jonin’s cheek. “That’s why... Thank you.”

Kakashi just hoped that Naruto actually understood what he actually meant. But nonetheless, Kakashi promised he makes sure Naruto does understand his feelings soon enough.


	11. Shadow Clones

 

 

Naruto’s eyes shot wide open, his heart racing uncontrollably fast. His senses heightened trying to understand what woken him up. His focus travelled miles from where he’s at and when he had pin-pointed the location of his worries, he gasped, “Sai…”

Quickly doing his hand seals, two of his Shadow Clones stood at the side of the bed both on their Sage Mode. The moment that the two Shadow Clones became aware of their own existence and their surroundings, they both melted down in the floor like balloons losing air.

The original gasped, “Hey what’s wrong?” He whispered.

One managed to look up to the original, groaning, “My ass hurrrrts dattebayo…”

“My back hurrrrts dattebayo…” The other one added.

Naruto flustered hearing this. True, last night has been wild for his first time and he could just understand how painful it could be. If he himself ever try to move a muscle now, he’ll surely cry in pain. “Sorry, sorry.” He grinned. “But I need you, guys, to find Sai for me. Last time I checked he is barely making it to the border. Quick, he’s badly injured.”

The two Shadow Clones nodded and tried to bring themselves to stand up. The strain on their faces shows just how much the pain of post sex lingers. It makes the original fear to move now.

“And ow,” Naruto called out, “I couldn’t sense Hinata and Kiba from here… Go to the location, maybe it will make a difference sensing them from there.”

The two gave him the good guy pose before leaving the room, jumping whilst in pain roof to roof out of Konoha.

“Naruto…”

Naruto flinched, only remembering again that he isn’t alone in the bed and that he isn’t in his own bed. He turned, ignoring the hundreds of muscle pain screaming at him, to watch Kakashi opening an eye to check on him. He smiled, “It was nothing, go back to sleep.”

And Kakashi responded by pulling him closer, embracing him back to sleep and Naruto’s heart felt like expanding, bursting in butterflies he could not supress. It was strange but it was also pleasant. He could get used to this.

 

Kakashi’s alarm clock echoed noisily across the room and Kakashi slammed with heavy palm to turn it off impatiently. He quickly focused back into possessing the eager blond underneath him, squirming and begging for him to go harder.

It was amazing that by the morning, Naruto was able to heal up (being a jinchuriki does help at this matter) and was so horny to entice the silver haired ninja into having sex again. Kakashi was more than willing to.

Thrusting deeper and wilder into that precise angle again and again had sent them rolling through the heights of deep pleasure. It doesn’t take any longer for them to reach their climax and slam onto the bed, Kakashi on top of Naruto.

Heavy breathing, Kakashi spared to give comforting kisses on Naruto’s shuddering shoulder as he completely emptied himself inside of Naruto. He loves the heat surrounding him and the fact that he has Naruto finally his just made everything else sounds surreal. He liked it this way.

Pulling out of Naruto, he laid beside him and watched Naruto catching his breath from their previous activity. _He’s so handsome even in the morning…_ Kakashi thought. The sweat plastered face also adds in the factor that yes, Naruto is sexy as hell.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and managed a smile in between his panting, “Goodmorning on your first official day, Rokudaime-sama.”

Kakashi smiled, amused at his shiny blond of a companion. “It’s a rather amusing start of the day too.”

Naruto blushed, loving that set of dimples again now that the morning sun peeks through the window, making it easier for him to see the Hokage’s face fully. “Well, don’t get too used too easily. Don’t expect me to wake you up with sex every morning. This morning is an exception.”

Kakashi only chuckled and leaned in to give smooth kisses on the blond neck, pampering himself into the distinct scent and warmth of the blond. The jinchuriki is just so addicting.

“Are you even listening…” Naruto groaned but loving the attention anyways. After all, Kakashi just knows where to touch as if he has been mapping all of Naruto’s weak points all his life.

When Kakashi has managed to make Naruto squirmed again a moment after, they both knew it’ll end into a shuttering pleasure again but none of them denies the possibility.

“Hmmm…Kakashi…”

Kakashi softly bit on Naruto’s ear while his finger busies on the hardening sensitive nipple once again.

_“I think he will like it when you caress his inner thighs too.”_

Naruto groaned, “Shut up…” He peeked pass Kakashi’s shoulder to find one of his Shadow Clones blushing while watching them getting hot on the bed.

Kakashi stopped on his ministrations and looked back to Naruto’s clone. He returned his gaze to the original, silently waiting an explanation.

“I sent two out earlier before dawn to find…” Naruto wasn’t able to finish it when his shadow clone released the jutsu and returned to him with the full detail of what happened after being sent to find Sai. Naruto tried to sat up, face suddenly darkened in seriousness, “I’ll have to get home now.”

“Naruto…what’s wrong?”

Naruto was out in bed, only flinching a tiny bit with his ass burning in pain from the previous activity. He disregarded it anyways as he slipped into his discarded clothes last night, “You get ready as well, sensei. You don’t want to be late on your first official day as a Hokage.”

“Aren’t you gonna tell me what your Shadow Clone relayed to you?”

Naruto shook his head, “I want to report it to you officially, you being the Rokudaime. So, I’ll see you in the office, as soon as possible, alright?”

Kakashi sighs, relenting. “But come here first.” He waved to the blond as he got off the bed himself.

Naruto’s brows knitted confusedly but walked back to Kakashi, “I’m not telling you unless—”

Naruto’s words were interrupted as soon as Kakashi took possession of his lips, kissing him softly but deeply. It was sweet and assuring that it made Naruto’s knees weakened. It was breathless, full of emotions that Naruto could not understand.

The kiss ended and Kakashi whispered, “Now, Naruto, don’t be stupid and think ill on what happened last night. It was not a mistake and I, as an adult, take full responsibility.”

Naruto couldn’t respond to what Kakashi had just said but because he has a pressing matter at hand, Kakashi’s words assured him and pushed back all the worries he might have had about him and the Rokudaime.

Naruto nodded. “I got ya.” He saluted and off he goes, out of Kakashi’s windows.

 

Sitting lazily on the Hokage chair, he counted sheep on his head. Perhaps he overdid it –both him being way too early and his reputation of being overly late that all his new subjects thought it’ll be alright to take their time reporting to him.

He has arrived way too sooner, about fifteen minutes early and expectedly, his new office is still deserted. He has nobody to blame, if somebody, it was himself. His day just started wonderful that he was more than happy to show up in time.

He was too tempted to fish out his Icha Icha series but he willed himself not to. He had after all made a promise to himself to try his best on his first day, if he can survive today, he can survive the next few years to come.

Minutes passed and still were no sign of other shinobis barging on his office and he’s really getting tired of waiting. His fingers already massaging the spine of an orange book at the side drawer of his huge table.

But no. He knows himself that once he opens the addictive series, he would be pulled into it that he could care less of what’s happening around him. And that shouldn’t be today.

He doesn’t want to miss Naruto walking into his office for the first time of his ruling. After all, Naruto has scheduled himself before the Hokage and him as the new Hokage, of course, he has to accept.

He grinned. Oh he can’t wait to see the blond.

The door opened harshly and there were three men rushing inside and stopped too hastily before him, their eyes bulging wide open, utter surprised written on their faces.

“Kak— Hokage-sama…!” The first one, the chunin, Iruka almost lost his balance over the amount of pile of papers on his arms. He was not expecting to find the ever late copy-nin this early before the scheduled time.

Genma sneered, contrasting his partner who is still coughing in surprise. Genma stepped forward and placed his share of papers on the Hokage’s desk. “Should I or should I not worry you are not late?”

“Why would you worry, Genma-san?” Kakashi stood up, receiving the files Raido just managed to hand him.

Genma fixes his long locks of brown hair off his eyes as he retreated back a tiny bit, “I was assuming you might still be in bed _snuggling_ the morning away, _Hokage_ -sama.”

Kakashi had a tiny smile underneath his lips as the memory of the hot sexy morning flashes his mind. He easily pushed it away though because he could see Iruka’s grip on the files tightened. He still doesn’t know how to deal with the chunin and today isn’t really the day he would like to try.

Saved by the door opening though that Iruka’s glares on him softened as the previous Hokage, Tsunade, stepped inside breathing the difference the day gives her.

The four young men including Kakashi gave a bow to the Fifth who nodded back to them.

“You don’t have to oversee me today, Godaime-sama.” Kakashi started.

“I know you’ll do great.” Tsunade responded and then gritted her teeth towards the door, “But the brat sent his clone to me to meet me here today. He has something to discuss. Urgent, he says.”

Kakashi raised a brow, confusion written all over his face. He does not have any clue of what might be something urgent Naruto would want to say. If it was about what had transpired between them last night, Kakashi thinks Naruto doesn’t have to bother. Kakashi will willingly tell the Godaime himself. There’s no need to fuss. But then, there is no way for Naruto to know about his intention anyway. Naruto just has the habit of taking matters into his own hands.

“It better be a good news.” Tsunade said, hinting on Kakashi.

Kakashi only gave an embarrassed eye-smile, pocketing his hands to relieve his awkwardness. He isn’t really the person to openly talk about his sex life, much less, his relationships. That is if he can freely call it a relationship already.

Exactly at the right moment, the door opened and showed Naruto walking slowly. Upon seeing the attention he gathered from the certain chunin, two jonins and two Hokages, Naruto walked straight and slowly went closer in front of the Hokages.

Naruto addressed everybody in the room. Lastly, he focused on Kakashi who he should take note look completely handsome in his own choice of Hokage gear. But then, he isn’t here to just ogle over his former sensei. He cleared his throat and started his report, “Earlier this morning, around three o’clock, I sent my Kage Bushin and found Sai barely reaching the border. He was badly injured.”

**Kage Bushin Clones - _flashback_**

Hopping roofs to roofs, the two Naruto clones proceeded to the Konoha gates, string of curses nonstop as their bodies ache. Just what did the Original do all night that even the shadow clones could feel how painful their body became. Sex… even they can feel the strange change in their bodies and the feeling of being caressed intimately still strongly lingers.

The two Naruto clones blushed immediately. The Original finally got laid…with the hot sensei at that matter.

“Going somewhere, Naruto-kun?”

The two clones nodded to the Konoha guards and quickly went through the gates, went west to where they could feel Sai’s fading chakra.

With their heightening worries over the weakening chakra of Sai, their flustered faces became rather nervous of what they would see once they find Sai.

Already in Sage Mode, the two clones jumped trees to trees quickly. Sai’s chakra is only a mile away and it wouldn’t take more than a several minutes to reach him.

Once they did, the two clones stopped abruptly before Sai’s ever pale body bathing in both his thick blood and his jutsu ink. They could just guess that Sai managed to animate his infamous inked bird and transported with it. Only that Sai has been so injured badly that he could no longer control the bird and landed near the border instead.

“Sai…”

“Na…ruto.”

One clone picked up the battered Sai and turned towards Konoha, “You’ll be fine…”

Sai tried to open his mouth but couldn’t, only managing to cough up blood.

“Don’t talk, Sai.” Naruto’s clone firmly said. “If I’m the original, I would have used my Sage Path and heal you already but with the amount of damage you have, as a clone, it would be impossible.”

Sai nodded weakly and after heaving a sigh, he managed to gasp out, “Hin…ata… taken…Kiba wen’t…after…”

“Don’t talk…” The clone’s pace quickened, “The other clone is trying to pick up their chakra now…”

“Impo…ssible…” Sai groaned, “Enemy…has…unsur…passed transport…ation jut…su. Naru…to-kun.”

“Shhh… There’s nothing I couldn’t sense…” Naruto’s clone assured Sai. Even though he was confident, the wariness the other clone feels now just shows that indeed it will be a hard task to find the missing two’s chakra.

“Hina…ta…is gone… _poof_ with…the enemy.”

Naruto gritted his teeth, not liking the news at all but Sai needs a medical attention quickly. With the other Naruto clone sent out to find the missing two jonins, he doesn’t really have something to worry about. Sai’s injury might be fatal but a high-levelled medical ninja can handle this one easily and they wouldn’t have to disturb the Original. The real Naruto deserves a snuggling morning, after all.

Just hoping that the other clone would find Hinata and Kiba before it might be too late.

And just what is this mission that Naruto didn’t know about? By the look of things, this can be classified as SS-level. If such mission exists, normally, the Hokage would seek for Naruto’s help.

But why didn’t Naruto hear about this?

Right, if he has to find things out here, he should start by asking the previous Hokage who sent the three jonins to this very mission. Why this sounds very suspicious to Naruto, he just couldn’t tell.

 

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other as they were the only ones who knew about this top secret mission. Now, Tsunade knew why it was crucial for her to be present because she was the one who ordered the mission. Tsunade would be the perfect person to inquire about this.

“How is he? Sai?” Tsunade asked.

Naruto’s lips formed a thin line, obviously unhappy about this. “He’s still unconscious. Sakura-chan said he will be for the next few days.”

Tsunade massaged her chin, completely immersed. “So, it was that bad… How’s Hinata and Kiba?”

Naruto’s eyes stilled on the floor, glaring down, his hands forming fists on his sides. “I never get to find them.”

Tsunade leaned onto the Hokage desk, worrying on her bottom lip. “I knew they would be strong but I didn’t realized even our specialized jonin team is…” She groaned. “Knowing you, you might have Shadow Clones sent out all over the place…” She watched the changes on the jinchuriki’s face and that’s all she needs to get her answers.

Naruto simply nodded.

“How many?” Kakashi asked, slowly seeing now the strain on the blond’s face.

Naruto looked away, wouldn’t want to look at Kakashi now knowing that the new Hokage would just scold him anyway. But then he muttered honestly, “I got over fifty of them scattered to all directions from where I found Sai.”

Normally, Kakashi would simply bash Naruto in the head to tell him how stupidly heroic the blond is but he could just feel for the young man. Having two close friends missing isn’t really something easy to deal with. He must have been so exhausting himself now.

Kakashi gets the urge to pull Naruto towards him and just embrace him, easing those exhaustion away but Iruka beat him to it already. He would have been annoyed to see this, but seeing how this sort of saved him from embarrassing himself, he was glad.

“Any progress?” Tsunade asked.

Naruto leaned on Iruka weakly, “One by one, my shadow clone would make a double and release the jutsu, it’s the only way I could get any information off them –and none of them returned with any progress.”

“Damn it.” Tsunade cursed, biting on her fingernail now. “Where could they be hiding? To think they can travel that far off where you can’t sense them… they might have been seriously strong enemies.”

“It’s not that I can’t find them… it’s just…they’re completely just gone…no trace or some sort.” Naruto explained.

“Similar to Transportation jutsu, you said?” Kakashi inquired, remembering Naruto’s story of what his Shadow clones have reported back to him.

Naruto nodded, “That’s how Sai described it.”

Once again, Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other, their suspicions increasing. Yet, they both can tell how this might not be the right time to openly discuss it in front of the jinchuriki.

“Wait, a clone just reported back to me.” Naruto’s eyes focused through the window as he finished taking in all new information, “My clone just found the battlefield where Sai’s team engaged with the enemies. Just like Sai said, there were no traces left. Chakra excluding Sai’s, Kiba’s and Hinata’s were barely in there but…with my Sage mode I was able to sense even a tiny bit. Familiar…but impossible…” Naruto’s eyes widened now and before he could decipher any further, he passed out.

Kakashi was fast enough to see the signs and caught his blond into his arms when Iruka was too shock to see this.

The moment that Naruto lost his consciousness, the nine-tailed fox chakra took over the body and explained, “ _The brat exhausted himself. All fifty equally exhausted Sage Mode clones returned to his body all at once, with or without me, it would still knock him off regardless_.”

“I see.” Kakashi muttered and went towards the couch at the side, sat there and laid Naruto’s head on his lap. The others just followed them, had chosen not to comment about this rather sweet scene. “But why does it looks like it wasn’t the only case, Kurama?”

The kyuubi huffed, _“Ow, aside from what you two brats did last night?”_

Kakashi’s ears instantly turned red and he knew that if his mask isn’t in place, his red face would have been for everybody to mock. And besides, he could just see both Iruka and Tsunade sending him glares at the moment. _Damn, Kurama!_

The Kyuubi might have enjoyed making the new Hokage flustered (it’s the least he could get it even with the copy-nin for actually _claiming_ his jinchuriki because nobody touches his jinchuriki and gets away with it). Yet, he knew that Kakashi is a smart-ass to figure out Naruto didn’t pass out just because he’s exhausted.

So, Kurama muttered, _“I knocked him off myself.”_

“Why?” Iruka asked.

 _“The boy does not need more lies.”_ Kurama growled back, _“Until I am well sure what’s causing this, Naruto is not to know.”_

The others fell into silence, slowly trying to figure out what really happened and what made even the Kyuubi worried this much.

“Is it Reanimation Jutsu?” Genma asked.

 _“Hardly,”_ The Kyuubi answered. _“But a possibility.”_ Kurama then vanished quickly, leaving Naruto groaning but stayed unconscious on Kakashi’s arms.

Kakashi watched his blond, _I swore to protect the current you with my current me but how can I do this in front of **them** … If Kurama is right, I don’t know what to do, Naruto…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now commence the start of the real story. xD  
> Comment pls xP


	12. Team Kakashi

 

Naruto was not surprised to find Kakashi’s scent still masking the place when he woke up. Though the said new Hokage is obviously not around, probably already on his Hokage office, the warmth in Naruto’s bed just showed that the man stayed with him the whole night.

Naruto could not believe how he slept all through the night since the moment he passed out. He obviously certainly exhausted himself so badly that fifty Sage mode shadow clones could knock him off that easily. Counting the week long SS-level mission he joined with the Suna shinobis, and the current occurrences, there shouldn’t be more wondering why his body gave out.

Maybe he just needed a long rest. Now that he did, he felt refreshed and was able to finally clear his mind.

He pushed himself out of the bed and went straight to the shower. He lets the water run all over his body and feels it easing his strained muscles even more.

He opt to visit Sai in the hospital soon enough. He knows that Sai might still be unconscious after yesterday but maybe visiting the ex-anbu would help him think of possibilities of what they are dealing now.

The moment he turned the shower off, his eyes widened upon the quick appearance of a thin chakra in the air he came to know well enough. It was not that strong but for the likes of Naruto, there’s no denying that it was there. It didn’t last for a minute but he’s quite sure it existed.

So, Naruto instantly called out his Sage Mode and closed his eyes, heighten his senses to find where the strong chakra is coming from. As quick as it appeared, it was gone without a trace.

Naruto’s heart raced as he jumped out of his shower basin, grabbed a towel and covered his body. He went straight towards his windows and looked around. He couldn’t see and feel anything strange… he must have been just hallucinating.

There is no way a dead man’s chakra could appear so strong like this. Definitely hallucinating.

Convincing himself that he should really keep going and visit Sai in Konoha hospital, he turned around and went to get a pair of something to wear.

“You’re awake, I see…”

Naruto looked back towards the window and saw the new Hokage jumping inside through the window on his Hokage hat and coat. He glared at the man, “Where’s your decency to use the door, old man? And you call yourself the Rokudaime…”

“Ah, sorry, sorry.” Kakashi realized this and gave the jinchuriki his infamous eye-smile. _Man, he actually called me an old man…_

Naruto watched Kakashi and couldn’t help but to admire the man. Due to Kakashi being the Hokage while wearing his hat and coat, Kakashi does not need his forehead protector so both his eyes were for everybody to see.

If only he does not insist wearing his mask, he would have looked even more stunning.

“Why are you not in your office?”

Kakashi sighs problematically, “It bores the hell out of me…” He walked closer to the younger male and stared straight to man’s eyes, “Hurry up and grow up, Naruto… become the Hokage now…”

Naruto eyed the Hokage judgingly. “Are you for real even…” He turned around and picked the first shirt he saw. “I’m sure you don’t mean that…you might be lazy as fuck, sensei but you are not stupid as to entrust the whole village to a knucklehead that is me.” He slipped into his shirt.

“Ah…” Kakashi exasperatedly sighs, “You’ve really grown.” He muttered.

“Really, why are you here?” Naruto asked again, slipping on his trousers as well. He took his towel and dried his spiky hair with it, “Sensei…”

“I’m just checking if you’re awake or not…”

“Not because you’re bored as fuck reading all the reports…?”

Kakashi clicked his tongue against his teeth, half caught. But it wasn’t all that. Honestly, it was the chakra in the air that brought him checking on Naruto. He just hopes that the young blond didn’t sense it. At the moment, the said chakra is completely gone as if it didn’t appear at all. Maybe he was just hallucinating once again. “Where are you off to today?”

“Visiting Sai in the hospital.”

Kakashi nodded and caught Naruto’s towel and continued the action himself, drying to smooth blond hair. “Be careful.”

Naruto confusedly eyed the Rokudaime, “Don’t be such a mother… I’m just going to the Hospital. It’s not as if I’m going to a battle…”

Kakashi grinned, “Well…Naruto…” He tilted the man’s face towards him as he leaned down himself, pulled down his own mask and gave the young man a long peck on the lips, “You can’t blame me. Knowing you, I won’t know what you end up doing.”

Naruto pouted, a flush on his cheeks, “Stop just kissing me like that.” He huffed, “You’re the Hokage now and you should watch out for your image… and the likes…”

Kakashi chuckles to that as he ignored Naruto and kisses the blond again who only was able to sigh and responded to the kiss anyway. Tongue and lips devouring each other and seemingly don’t want to let go. Yet before any of them fall even deeper, Kakashi ended the kiss and mutters, “We have to talk about us soon enough, Naruto, okay?”

Naruto tried to look at the man through his still dazed eyes, his heart racing. Though this sudden seriousness in the Hokage’s voice sent Naruto anxious, he nodded. “Alright.”

“I need to go now.” Kakashi gave him another quick peck before exiting through the man’s window again. Him being an ex-anbu does gave him this habit and Naruto is becoming not a fan of it as the latter screams after him to friggin use the door the next time and that he’s the Hokage now, he should behave himself as one.

 

Naruto opened the door with a big basket of fruits in his hand who Shikamaru had told him it would just rot when Sai is expected to not wake up any time soon. But Naruto has always been so stubborn so he proceeded with it. He was just partly glad that Shikamaru had to leave him alone and went straight to the Academy.

“I’m here…!” He announced.

“Naruto…”

Naruto watched the pink haired Kunoichi, Sakura, sitting beside Sai’s bed and where the black haired guy Sai unconscious just as expected. “Goodmorning, Sakura-chan…”

Sakura smiled back, “You are visiting Sai?”

Naruto nodded but his eyes instantly darted back behind him as he caught the chakra of nobody else but Sasuke. “Teme—”

With a crutched up nose, the said Uchiha stood up from leaning at the wall, “You stench of Kakashi…”

“That’s all you gotta say after years of— ah ah… what do you mean????” Naruto realized as he tried to sniff himself but he couldn’t smell what the brunette just said. He does not smell like Kakashi right? And even if he does, it can’t be that obvious.

“I thought I would have to use genjutsu on you to realize Kakashi.” Sasuke shrugs, “You’re not as dense as I would have known you for…”

Naruto eyed Sasuke but he still couldn’t get what the brooding brunette was talking about. No wonder, he always couldn’t understand what the genius is saying anyway –from day one. “Whatever you say teme…”

“Idiot.”

Naruto glared at Sasuke and the latter just ignored the blond but his brow twitching anyway. Sakura as usual has to jump in just to get the two not jump into a death battle that losing an arm is not enough. She doesn’t want to see any more battle between these two. “Naruto… Sasuke…”

Sasuke huffed.

Naruto crossed his arms before his chest, unamused. Yet, he smiled a tiny bit, “Why are you here teme…”

“I didn’t know I’m forbidden to return.” The Uchiha said.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Sarcastic as usual for the Uchiha to say that. “Depends on what _returning_ means to you.”

Sasuke scoffed, “I’m merely just paying a visit.” He honestly said.

Naruto watched the pain crosses on their other teammate’s face. “Is that all?”

Sasuke didn’t say anything and just went towards the door, “I’ve been summoned to the Hokage’s presence. That is all.”

Naruto gritted his teeth and was about to grab on the man’s shirt to make him stay. Sasuke has to let go of his walls and accept possibilities again.

Yet, Sakura caught his arms and allowed Sasuke to leave the hospital.

“Sakura-chan…”

Sakura smiled timidly and said, “He invited me to dinner later on.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow, slowly and completely shocked. He could slightly see that the woman is deeply happy about it so he finally relaxed and gave the woman a cheer, “Well, he finally gotten to his senses.”

“And he says the same to you.” Sakura dead-panned. “You two are idiots.” She grimaced but smiled daintily to the thought.

Finally, team 7 is moving forward to a graceful future.

“So, where are you two going tonight? Tell me, tell me…” Naruto excitedly said.

“I can’t let you ruin it by telling you, idiot.” Sakura muttered.

Naruto scoffed, “So mean.”

Sakura only gave a warm smile. “This is good, Naruto-kun. I’m very happy. Finally…”

“I know you are…” Naruto replied. After all, if it wasn’t for Sakura, he wouldn’t have ever wondered if Kakashi does feel something for him too.

**_Sunagakure: Four days before the Rokudaime’s coronation_ **

_“Sakura…this mess is stretching unexpectedly, it’s delaying us. If this goes on, we’ll miss Kakashi sensei’s coronation.” Naruto muttered, eyes focusing on the bonfire outside their camp._

_“Naruto. Maybe you can head back to Konoha now. I’ll stay behind with Konohamaru here.” Sakura offered, eyeing the other Suna shinobi with them, “I think we can handle the rest.”_

_Naruto shook his head, “I’ll finish this up. You two go ahead with Gaara. I’m sure the Kazegake will attend the coronation as well.”_

_Sakura groaned, “You don’t understand, Naruto. You have to be there.”_

_“Sakura…you as well as I am a student of Kakashi sensei. It’ll be lame that both of us can’t make it. I won’t count for Sasuke that bastard to attend at all.”_

_“Exactly my point, Naruto. You above all of us, should be there.”_

_“What’s the difference… Sakura, you have to be there instead.”_

_“It’s not me, Naruto.” Sakura was now glaring at Naruto. “Remember you promised you’ll make it. You promised to Kakashi sensei.”_

_“He will understand.” Naruto smiled, “He wouldn’t want me abandoning such an important mission just to attend his coronation anyway. So, I suggest, you Sakura-chan, should attend for Team 7’s sake.”_

_“Naruto….” Sakura sat closer to Naruto, tried to catch the man’s eyes, “I know something has happened between you and sensei. But you should be aware about Kakashi sense’s feelings for you, right?”_

_Naruto blinked his eyes several times, unable to fully understand what Sakura meant but sure, she was right by saying something has happened between them._

_“You’ve always been an idiot anyway,” Sakura huffed, “You can’t even see the things Kakashi sensei had done all for you.”_

_“…I know…” Naruto replied, “He’s a very good sensei… I’m very happy he’s my sensei. I would have done the same for his sake. But Sakura-chan… It’s not the same.”_

_“What do you mean, Naruto?”_

_“I like him… I like Kakashi sensei.”_

_Sakura subtly scoffed as she formed a smile, “I’m sure you do.” She replied, “I’ve seen the same in sensei’s eyes.”_

_“Sakura-chan…”_

_“Don’t waste it…the opportunity, Naruto.” Sakura rested her chin on her knees as she played with the grass in front of her, “I have loved only one man and it never changed… after all that has happened, it seems like it will never be reciprocated. You’re lucky yours not much of an illusion.”_

_“Sakura-chan…”_

_“Love should be unconditional. I know you might have been thinking everything you feel for sensei is wrong… I would initially think so but I’ve seen it in his eyes for years now. I’ve began to see it differently. It’s the same as how I see myself looking out for Sasuke. So, Naruto, whatever is holding you up, forget it.”_

_Naruto didn’t say anything. There’s something rushing in his chest that he couldn’t decipher. Hope, openness or some sort. It’s just something massive that he couldn’t think straight._

_“Attend the crowning and tell him how you feel.”_

_Naruto was quiet for a whole two minutes and Sakura didn’t say anything just allowing the blond to think it over by himself. She did her part here._

_Truthfully, she had long since knew about how much their sensei felt for their dense jinchuriki. Being young, Sakura had once mistake it as being sensei to student affection. Though Sakura believes Kakashi does love her all the same, it was always different towards Naruto. The fleeting glance of longing in Kakashie’s eyes whenever he watches Naruto at the side does convince her at the end that yes, the sensei love Naruto more than just his student or subordinate._

_She had witness this and it pained her that their sensei might think of himself as a scum…having this sinful love is worse than being a scum. Just like how Sakura felt for herself when she found out that the love of her life, Sasuke, has turned his back on Konoha. She knew she should no longer forsake herself into loving him but just like what she said, love is unconditional, she could not fight against._

_The same goes for Kakashi. No matter what the odds is, love is there and it can never be undone –even if it’s the right thing to do._

_There was never right or wrong when it comes to love._

_“That’s what I’m saying, Sakura-chan.” Naruto finally spoke, “You go ahead while I finish up things here. I can’t be selfish and leave things behind here for my own gain. It doesn’t make me comfortable…”_

_“Don’t be stubborn… it’s not as if we can’t do this ourselves. You’ve done the most here already.”_

_“I need time,” Naruto sighs, “Call me coward but I need time to understand what I feel. The next time I face him, I should be able to look at him in the eyes and tell him I like him.”_

_“Is two days not enough?”_

_Naruto grinned, “Do me a favour and go on attend the crowning, Sakura-chan.”_

_“Naruto!”_

_“Besides, I can send a shadow clone. It is as good as the real me in there. You will be able to come, you and Konohamaru and my shadow clone. Everybody’s there, everybody’s happy.”_

_Sakura managed to land a punch on the stubborn jinchuriki’s head, “DO YOU REALLY THINK KAKASHI SENSEI WON’T KNOW YOU’RE MERELY A SHADOW CLONE THERE?”_

_“Ouch…” Naruto pouted but muttered under her breath, “I’m working on something to give him. It will take a bit longer for it to be done. I need time, Sakura-chan. I beg of you… Bring my Shadow Clone, attend the crowning. I’ll make sure I’ll be there before the night ends.”_

_Sakura clicked her tongue, completely annoyed but looking at the blond’s determined eyes, she relented with a sigh, her fists relaxing. “Alright. But make sure you’ll make it for the night at least.”_

_Naruto nodded. “I promise.”_

 

“But, are you sure you won’t tell me where Sasuke going to bring you for dinner?”

“Hell no!” Sakura looked away.

“He better not take you to Ichiraku ramen, that cheapskate!”

Sakura laughs, “I’m sure he’s not like you, Naruto.”

Naruto eyed Sakura, frowning, “What do you mean by that Sakura-chan. If I had a chance, I would have taken you to some nice dinner.”

Sakura only laughed hard, “Save it for Kakashi sensei. He’s the Hokage now so he might have a high standard with his dinner.”

“No way in hell I’ll bring him for a dinner. He’s the epitome of a real cheapskate. He never once did buy us meals. I’ll have to trick him into it just to get as much as I can off him. I can’t believe such a man like that is our Hokage.”

“Enough, enough of this love professing. I heard enough.”  Sakura eyed the blond cheekily.

“Since when did I profess my love—”

“Naruto…you’re an idiot…” Sakura chuckled as she went towards the door, “Right, I have something to discuss with Tsunade-sama. So, I’ll be off now.”

Naruto eyed her, “Something important?”

Sakura stopped and thought it’ll be nice to put some color on Naruto’s face, “Now that our great Hero turned out to be gay, as a medical ninja, I have to make sure you can still pass on your legacy. This is a very serious matter.”

“…eh?” Naruto scratched his nape, unable to understand, “Just what do you mean…?”

“I have to make sure that any of you, Naruto and Kakashi sensei, can get babies to make sure both of your legacies live on.” Sakura smiled and stepped outside the door and peeked in as she heard nothing coming from Naruto, “See how serious of a matter this is. Now, bye bye!”

Once the door finally shut closed, Naruto was able to move and went for the door, his face heated red both in confusion and shock. Denial comes right after. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SAKURA-CHAN!!!!”

Sakura’s laugh echoed at the long corridor.

“I’m sure, she’s just joking, Naruto-kun.” Shizune showed up outside the door in the middle of her regular check-ups as a part of a high level medical shinobi. “There was no known jutsu that can do that. Unfortunately.”

Naruto sighs, blood finally starting to slowly circulate normally on his head. “She should worry more about helping on carrying the Uchiha’s blood line than wasting her time teasing me like that.” He muttered as he returned inside and stayed beside Sai for a few more minutes before deciding to visit Iruka later in the academy.

 

 

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato walked towards the Hospital to pay Sai a visit. They’ve heard from Shizune that the ex-anbu have gotten a lot better and it wouldn’t take long for the young man to wake up.

By luck, they’ve seen Ino rushing pass them and relaying that Sai has finally woken up. They hurried off towards the designated room and found Sai’s genin team crying in happiness to see their sensei waking up. Ino by their side.

It brought memories to Naruto and he sure could relate how that feels. He once dreaded the feeling of seeing his former sensei, Kakashi, bed-ridden after being imprisoned into Itachi’s genjutsu.

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder as if saying that he knows what Naruto is thinking now. He gave the blond an assuring smile.

Naruto nodded back.

Kakashi lets Sai’s genin team get some time with their sensei for a several minutes before asking them to leave for now since they have something to talk about. The genin team nodded and exited the room.

Ino helped Sai to sit up and before everybody’s eyes, they could just see how the two have managed to understand each other’s feelings –there could be something going on between these two that they haven’t noticed before.

Sai gave the woman a huge whilst weak smile. He then nodded towards the new Hokage, “Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi nodded back. “How are we feeling, Sai?”

“I’m a little dizzy but I’m fine.”

“Do you remember anything?” Kakashi asked.

Sai nodded and started with relaying what happened upon encountering the unknown enemies. “They were a four-man cell. One is older and Kiba being a sensory type shinobi says the person is at least a Kage level…The other three are way younger…. One is as good….could be jonin level and the other two are of chunin level…”

“Such cell exists that we don’t know of…?” Yamato muttered.

Sai nodded, “They were hooded…their chakras are concealed as well as their identities. Hinata’s byakugan is barely of used and when she called out her byakugan, she was snatched right away and it happened all so fast…”

“There has been a lot of villages that are after the Byakugan after all… Byakugan after the Sharingan is the most powerful eye bloodlimit.”

“They didn’t attack us…” Sai interjected.

“So, where did you get your injuries, Sai?” Naruto asked.

“When Hinata was snatched, Kiba went after the scent and went wild. I never get to catch up and before I knew it, something fast and blinding struck me from my back…something familiar yet very different…”

“Is it one of them…?”

Sai nodded. “Possibly. I barely could think after that. I thought I’m a goner already. Yet, because Kiba made me promise I should head back to Konoha to report what we’ve found, I tried to stay alive.”

Kakashi nodded, assessing. “Indeed. You were the first survivor from the countless cells we sent to counter this enemies.” He then asked, “May I see the injury?”

Ino quickly moved when Sai nodded. As a medical shinobi, she unwrapped Sai’s bandages and exposed it to Kakashi. She gasped after seeing it herself. This is a very bad injury and she’s sure it’ll leave a horrible scar.

The new Hokage observed the wound and his eyes widened upon seeing it. Even though it has healed drastically fast (their medical shinobi is so capable, probably Sakura), Kakashi wonders how Sai is still alive after attaining this sort of injury. Kakashi knew well… he should know.

“Have a rest now, Sai. Thank you.” Kakashi said and turned towards the door with a grim on his face.

That didn’t escape Naruto’s eyes but he doesn’t know if it’s alright to pry in. Kakashi doesn’t usually have that kind of face before. It certainly making Naruto even more wary of him.

 

 

“I hardly think it’s a Reanimation Jutsu.”

“Sasuke, how are you sure about this? How are you sure Orochimaru is not behind this?” Tsunade asked the summoned Uchiha.

Sasuke has the annoyance written all over his face, “Well, as I promised I’ll keep a close eye on Orochimaru and as far as his resolves could go, he has not been doing anything highly suspicious yet. You have my word when I say this is not of his doing…”

Tsunade gritted her teeth. She wanted to believe Sasuke but Orochimaru has betrayed them once, it was easy to suspect him all over again when this situation just shows he could be capable of doing it all over again.

“If this is indeed a Reanimation Jutsu, someone else is pulling the string.”

“Reanimation Jutsu is not as straightforward of a jutsu…not everybody can pull it. Not even I…” Tsunade admitted. “Some heck of a shinobi that would be and besides… if it’s a Reanimation jutsu…the only person capable of it is Orochimaru…he’s the only one who holds pieces powerful enough to call them back to the living.”

“Fine, Orochimaru it is. But I will also not neglect the fact that it might also not be Reanimation jutsu at all.” Sasuke said, sending the two Hokages thinking even though the new Hokage barely speaking.

Kakashi has never felt so uneasy after the 4th Shinobi war. There has been no reason for him to. It has been peaceful since the war but this recent findings did make him believe that they are facing something huge and they should handle it with utmost caution.

“What do you think, Kakashi?” Tsunade inquired.

“I agree with Sasuke.” Kakashi nodded, “If this is a Reanimation, it will all comes back to Orochimaru. If it turns out differently, I honestly don’t know what we are dealing here. I have an idea who we might be facing here but I can’t wrap my head around it. Why and how, I don’t know. As far as I know, I don’t want Naruto in this.”

 

Kakashi nodded to the two Anbus making report to him as they finished. One of them, being part of Kakashi’s anbu team before and has personally became close to the Rokudaime, murmured, “I think you should call it a night, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi stack the papers at the side and eyed back the said Anbu. “Why do you say so?”

“Your little _kitsune_ has never left the balcony for hours now.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and true to that, he could feel the chakra, though supressed, he could still clearly feel it. He sighs and stood up, “Alright. Thank you for today, _toad_ and _dog.”_

The two said Anbu disappeared in a matter of a second, leaving the Hokage pacing towards the balcony and found the said kitsune sitting there playing with his mini-rasenshuriken looking so bored.

“Naruto.”

The said blond instantly stood up and went towards Kakashi and sighs heavily, “Man, being Hokage sucks!”

Kakashi chuckled, “Tough, you’ll be one soon someday.” He said and pulled Naruto closer to him, embracing him as he lets all his stress seeped out of his system just by having the blond within his arms.

Naruto embraced the feeling, the feeling of having to belong to somebody because it just felt so good and he never felt so good this way all his life. “You might have been so stressed.”

“Maa, it what comes with the title.” Kakashi muttered, tilting the boy’s face to him, “What were you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you…” Naruto mumbled, a flush on his cheeks. “You weren’t home when you’re supposed to. It’s really late now, y’know.”

Kakashi’s heart thudded, happiness bursts all over him. That felt so nice knowing someone is waiting for him, looking forward to be with him and that someone happens to be the person he loves. “You’re gonna be the end of me, Naruto.” He muttered before letting that tanned fingers pull his mask and allowing him to kiss him.

The palm on the Rokudaime’s chin moved on his nape, pulling him down for deeper and heated kiss. It was like the younger male has been looking forward to this the whole day that he wants everything he could get off the busy Hokage.

The Hokage returned it just the same.

So, when Naruto couldn’t deal with the uncomfortable feeling devouring him within him to just want to fully feel all of Kakashi, he groaned, “Let’s take it to my house.” He muttered and place his palm over the chakra-filled pendant he gave Kakashi on the night of his crowning.

Making a quick hand seals, Naruto managed to teleport himself and Kakashi straight to his bed on his house. Naruto sighs heavily, a strain on his face. “Fuck it,” He groaned, “It’s still an imperfect jutsu but it’ll do for now.” He explained as he regained the massive chakra loss after using his new transportation jutsu.

“That was impressive though…” Kakashi muttered. It could indeed rival the Flying Thunder God Technique, or close. Yet, seeing it first hand, he knew that for it to work, Naruto has to embed pieces of his chakra on certain places. But it does serve its purpose. As of now, only the Second and Fourth are the only known shinobi naturally fast enough to perfect the Flying Thunder God technique.

“Now, now…where are we, sensei…” The cheeky smile on the blond returned as soon as he recovered all his chakra. He pushed the older man beneath him and claimed that sinfully delicious lips –all for himself.

This is just something Kakashi would look forward every end of a stressful day being a Hokage and all. Having the blond reciprocate his feelings, even though unclear, is enough for him.

Living all through his ordeals from the day he lost his father, has been worth it if he became the person this young blond would live for. After losing a lot of special people, both of them, could start live for each other surrounded by the whole village.

“Hey Kakashi. Don’t doze on me now…” The blond eyed him, sulking.

Kakashi laughs and managed to flip their position, having the blond underneath him. “You know I wouldn’t do such a thing. This sweet ass,” He gave the blond’s behind a good squeeze, “…is mine tonight.”

Naruto is flustered again, “I knew you’re a perv…” He murmured but pulled the man to him anyway, giving the man a full kiss on the lips, allowing the busy hips giving him a taste of what was to come. “Hnn Kakashi…”

 

“Kakashi, would you relax?” Tsunade growled, getting fed up of the new Hokage walking back and forth before them. “You’ve sent the best team we have.”

“I know that.”

“There is no other capable team other than your Team 7…team Kakashi…” Tsunade assured the young Hokage.

Once again, recent reports have showed a location of the rogue enemies somewhere not far from the border and in a whim, Kakashi sent Yamato, Sakura and Sasuke (Sasuke had stayed in standby in the village for the few days just for the case). Just like Tsunade has assured him, the three said shinobi as a team is the best cell they could come up with.

But something still doesn’t add up. It has been two hours and it still doesn’t sink in properly in his guts that he has it under control. This is becoming a nuisance and thinking again and again makes him believe that he has not yet given up to the possibility that they are indeed up against something Kakashi doesn’t want to deal with himself.

But he has to.

He watched Gai on his wheelchair who has decided to become one of his advisers. The once beautiful beast of Konoha gave him a nod of approval.

Now, his eyes darted on the previous Hokage and said, “I have to be in there myself.”

Tsunade growled but rationally she relented, “If there’s somebody that can make sense in this situation, it would be you, Kakashi. I agree, you should deal with this yourself. I’ll be right here. After all, I’m still the Godaime.”

Kakashi nodded, “Thank you.” He bowed and stripped off his coat and hat, showing his combat suit; a ‘Rokudaime’ character written on the back. “Ja ne…” As he said, he hopped off the balcony, aiming to catch up with his team Kakashi.

 

“Ba chan!”

Tsunade’s lips pursed into a thin line as he found the jinchuriki back from a two-day mission way too sooner. “Naruto… you’re back early.”

Naruto eyed the Godaime suspiciously, “Why are you here in the Hokage office, ba chan! Where’s Kakashi-sensei…”

“You don’t have to involve yourself in this one, brat. Just go home, have a rest.” Tsunade said and turned around, continuing in reading the documents Kakashi has finished himself. As expected, Kakashi proved himself a very qualified person to become a Hokage. He’s doing really well for the position.

“Ba chan!”

“I told you, Naruto… this is none of your business. So, go home.” Tsunade just muttered.

Naruto annoyingly groaned, “On my way back here, I felt Sasuke, Sakura, and Captain Yamato’s chakra going east ward a few hours ago. I bet they are sent for a mission. It has been a while for Sasuke to actually involve himself with Konoha. Something is big, ba chan! Don’t get me started when I felt Kakashi sensei’s chakra as well… I thought I got it all wrong… Where are they going…”

“Naruto, I beg you…don’t go after them.”

“Kakashi sensei is going after them, is he not?”

“Naruto, I warn you…”

Naruto turned, “I can’t believe this!” He growled, “Such a case that could involve a Hokage going in the field himself and I don’t know a thing! Not only that, as a team Kakashi, I’m left behind… This is unacceptable!”

“Naruto!”

“He calls himself a Hokage and he leaves the village just like that…” Naruto mumbled. Wariness clouding his chest that could easily be mistaken as fear…fear… something he has not felt for so long.

A swift flashback of the emotions he felt during the time Pain destroyed Konoha. The exact moment he returned and found no trace of Kakashi’s chakra. To realize soon after that Kakashi actually died there…he could not fathom to think that it could happen again.

“I’m sorry, baa chan… but I’m coming after Team Kakashi.”

“Na…ruto…”

It was too late when the jinchuriki vanished without a trace, his chakra disappearing all too suddenly. Tsunade groaned, realizing that there is no stopping him especially that Kakashi mentioned about Naruto’s new transportation jutsu.

Only _Kami_ knows what will happen now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's confusing but it'll all make sense soon. in the next two chapters I think ;) Alright, ja ne~


	13. Miracles

 

 

“I’m sorry, baa chan… but I’m coming after Team Kakashi.” Naruto barely registered what the Godaime had said in order to stop him as he made his hand seals. He aimed for the location his certain chakra has been placed, expecting to arrive there in less than a breath away.

Bracing himself for chakra loss for this amazing yet imperfect jutsu, he opened his eyes the moment his feet made contact with the cold floor. “Damn it, Kakashi!”

He groaned realizing where this particular piece of his chakra he followed brought him. Kakashi’s place. His eyes landed on the bedside table where the necklace he gave Kakashi on the night of the latter’s coronation laid on top of a paper that says, ‘ _Figured you’ll realize and use your new transportation jutsu to follow me. Stay here. Don’t follow me. We’ll be right back before sunrise. Trust me…? – Kakashi.’_

Naruto held on the note with gritted teeth. Kakashi should know that by leaving such a note will only make Naruto even more desperate to come after him. Yet, the last words did make his feet freeze. There’s no way he could just ignore that. Kakashi is asking him to trust him but his wariness about this whole thing is overcoming that trust.

What was so important that the most important figure of Konoha has to leave the village? What was so huge of a deal that Team Kakashi reunited after years just for this particular mission? And how dare they not wait for Naruto? For the love of God, why does Naruto think that he is being kept in the dark and that of all people he has to know what was happening?

This whole thing just doesn’t sit in right in his stomach. Something out there so big that the likes of a strong team such as Team Kakashi has to deal with themselves. And Sasuke isn’t even complaining about it.

He knew that by Sasuke’s return, something will just about to happen. And it did and he couldn’t help worrying. Team Kakashi is tough he knows that all too well but he couldn’t stomach the thought of any danger coming for them whenever he’s not around. Especially for Sasuke and Sakura right after finding a chance between them. This cannot be the end of something good for them both.

Also, Kakashi. Yet again, the rushing nightmares of the day he battled Pain four years ago came coming back to him at this moment. The thought of Kakashi dying terrifies him greatly and their recent intimacy only increased that fear. He doesn’t know how to deal with this emotion.

Whenever he’s with Kakashi for the last few days, everything seems so bright like everything is made of candies that the thought of losing Kakashi and him being helpless about it made all the candies dissolves into hungry animals, haunting him thoroughly from the inside, turning him dark inside out.

Kakashi’s chakra is distancing away from Konoha and it made Naruto anxious. Not far from the Hokage, Sasuke, Sakura and Yamato were also going farther and farther. Their chakras are thinning the farther they go and it made Naruto uneasy. He wanted to be there because any farther than where they are now, he wouldn’t be able to sense them. And that kills him to not be there.

Yet, Kakashi told him to trust him…by staying. He’s always been stubborn, it was one qualities of him that is so well-known and ironically had served him for the better. His stubbornness turned into perseverance and that was all he needed back then to survive all the trials coming his way.

“Dammit…” Naruto hissed, biting on his fingernail, looking out on Kakashi’s window in the direction of where Kakashi’s chakra is coming from.

Calming down a bit, he cleared his mind. Something big has happened, he knows that. But now that he has let his mind do the thinking, he remembered that the priority of the village at the moment is to find Hinata and Kiba. The village has sent their best ones for the last few days to track down any clues of where the two jonins have gone to –Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans most especially. Naruto offered himself to do the tracking but for some reason the Hokage sent him to another mission instead.

That only led Naruto thinking that Kakashi has realized where Hinata and Kiba are now and at the same time how strong the opponents are that a Hokage and a team of strong shinobi were to counter these opponents themselves. He could only think of a situation so dire that deserved a Hokage’s cooperation.

And Naruto cannot stand around like this if that was the case.

Hinata had done a whole lot for him, from day one throughout the war and up until now. Hinata is a good friend he is lucky to have. Kiba in the same time is as special as the other. There might have a time where they will find themselves fighting over trivial things but Kiba have been completely honestly fond of him showed in his own way.

These two former classmates have walked with him since from the Academy, gotten stronger with him since genin days and fought with him during the fourth Shinobi war. It is against all his beliefs to just abandon reliable comrades like that. It was all against Team Kakashi’s way of ninja to abandon a friend in danger.

And he will not about to abandon them now; Hinata and Kiba and his own Team Kakashi.

_Kakashi sensei, I’m sorry if once again I disobey you. But you should know yourself I’m not the kind of a person to turn back on my friends._

 

Naruto passed by Konoha gate quickly despite the gate guards reminding him that he was not allowed out but at this point, they were afraid to insist knowing that Naruto could send them on their inevitable demise.

Naruto kept on, east ward to where he can still strongly follow Kakashi’s chakra. For his Sage Mode, Kakashi’s chakra looks like a trail of red fogs guiding him. Kakashi is a naturally born fast ninja, with a shariggan he is even faster but without it, he could only be a little more than the usual fast ninja. For Naruto, that is a blessing in disguise at the moment. It would be faster to catch up to his sensei like this.

Actually, there was more than once he thought of summoning Gamakichi because with the toad, they could hop in miles by miles. Yet, with the way Gamakichi is now, he would not be forgiven by the toad being summoned in such selfish reason. In the end, he thought against it. After all, Kakashi hasn’t gotten that far yet. He can still catch up in his own means.

With that thought set in his mind, Naruto continued on getting faster and faster allowing smaller gap between him and Kakashi. In this pace, he will catch up for sure.

Half an hour of travel and there’s at least another half an hour between him and Kakashi depending on the route and pace he’s maintaining at the moment. Between Kakashi and the other three Team Kakashi, there’s about another half an hour as well. There’s a total of an hour for Naruto to catch up with everybody.

Figuring that is good and it has even gotten better when he could sense through his Sage Mode that the three had completely stopped. Naruto could also sense that Yamato, Sasuke and Sakura are accompanied by another four people that Naruto could not sense clearly.

All that he could tell was that these chakras coming from the unknown people have become really familiar. They give Naruto the feeling of familiarity yet it’s upsetting him to realize that what comes along the familiarity is great denial –it’s clearly impossible.

These are the same chakra that are causing havoc between borders for the last few months and the same trace of chakras he had felt when he tried to trace Hinata and Kiba’s chakras. The Team Kakashi is indeed against these people.

The people that Naruto could now tell that wasn’t of this reality. A product of _genjutsu_ perhaps.

Either ways, Naruto has to be there. He needed to know the truth and if it was really what he thinks it is, he needed to stop this because more of this will truly destroy him.

But there’s one together with that group of uncertain chakras just simply doesn’t fit and this made Naruto even more curious, confused at that matter.

Crossing the wide river, he went east through the valley, keeping his pace. Ten more minutes until he catches up with Kakashi. That’s pretty much of a relief.

Yet, as he slowly gets nearer, a certain shinobi joined him on his trail and he has to stop with a blazing glare directed to the certain shinobi.

“Relax, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto’s glare didn’t waver. He has the rights and with the current situation now, he could not help but think that this person in front of him might be the culprit of it all, “Orochimaru… you…!”

Orochimaru turned, eyes stayed towards the location they are aiming for. “I have heard that I was being held responsible for this disturbance.” The sannin said, “It doesn’t bother me but I have come to see for myself what is causing such a huge commotion. After all, this is a mystery I might get a knowledge from. Especially when my lonesome Uchiha had went all out and involved himself into this.” The sannin smiled grimly, all motives obviously apparent.

“You…” Naruto gritted his teeth, “Have you got something to do with this?”

“I wish I do,” Orochimaru calmly did. “I might be a powerful jutsu master but I have limits. I cannot make _miracles_ …” With this, the sannin picked up on the trail.

“Wait!” Naruto hesitantly followed the rouge ninja, “What do you mean?”

But the snake sannin didn’t bother answering, only keeping his pace.

Naruto thought of stopping the sannin, he does not want to let such a man near his teammates and make everything worse than it is already. He thought of attacking the sannin, he truly does but the man knows something more than he knows and he intends to know about it.

“Orochimaru! Just what do you mean?”

Orochimaru kept on, completely ignoring Naruto.

“Oi!” Naruto called out but he was easily ignored. He draws out one shadow clone and quickly made a rasengan and aimed for Orochimaru’s back yet, even he himself knows that the man could easily repel it. But then, now he got his attention, “Tell me what you know!”

Orochimaru who was pushed at the side even after trying to repel the rasengan had calmly stood up and hissed. “Brat,” He then sighs, crossing his arms before his chest and said, “This is not a genjutsu or any jutsu. We are against actual people here.”

Naruto’s heart thumped hard enough that he was afraid his chest would explode. “Don’t tell me… it’s impossible… no…this isn’t… no…”

“But…I could be wrong.” Orochimaru honestly said and with that once again, he continued on the trail.

Naruto who was still in daze trying to understand the possibility of what Orochimaru had said. The impossibility of it all does give Naruto a headache…and heartache if he is so honest to himself.

Three minutes until they catches up to the Hokage. Naruto felt the urge to see Kakashi right at this moment, not because it was his aim but because having Kakashi near him gives him all the comfort he needs. Kakashi should have an explanation to this. Kakashi will have the words that could make Naruto understand and make him feel better.

Desperately now, he hopped pass the sannin and led the trail himself. A couple more minutes and he could finally sniff Kakashi’s distinct scent in the air. Several more breathes and he had the Rokudaime in front of him.

He saw Kakashi standing unmoving in a branch, turning his head back towards him, clearly expecting them already.

And Naruto found himself gasping for air the moment their eyes locked. Kakashi’s eyes screams the dreaded reality on how despite of his note, Naruto is here in front of him. Yet, the blue eyes that stared back were those of confusion, betrayal and loneliness.

 _Has Naruto realized?_ Was Kakashi’s only thought. He wanted to hold the blond and tell him it should be okay and what they were about to see might not be that bad as he had feared.

Yet before Kakashi could hold out his hand to reach for Naruto, the latter’s attention diverted farther away from them. Whatever the blond had sensed through his Sage Mode is beyond him. “Naruto…”

Naruto with a gritted teeth picked up on the trail, consumed by confusion and denial. He could sense it now clearly. Yamato, Sasuke and Sakura’s chakra engaging in a battle against the other chakras.

Closer and closer, his mixed emotions were turning into fury and sensing a little bit more does not allow him to think properly. He was not able to stop him by turning and having the sannin pressed against a tree, “Tell me this is not your doing, Orochimaru!!!”

“Naruto!” Kakashi was beside Naruto quickly.

“So, with a Sage Mode, you can sense a lot better than we can.” Orochimaru responded.

“Answer me, dammit!” Naruto was only able to punch the tree right beside Orochimaru’s stomach, missing an inch.

“As I said, I can’t make miracles.”

“Don’t fuck with me!” Naruto screams, aiming for the sannin’s head but Kakashi caught his arms.

Kakashi held the jinchuriki’s eyes and said, “Stop it, Naruto.” He pulled the man to him, “Just like he said, this is way more complex than any known jutsu. Knowing Orochimaru, he would be proud to proclaim it is his doing if it is truly his. I believe if he says it’s not him, then it’s not him.”

“Kakashi…you too… dammit…” Naruto eyes fell, couldn’t look at the man now. This is too much for him. He does not understand any of this and above all people, why Kakashi is so calm about this all.

“I’m sorry if this is all too much for you, Naruto…”

Naruto turned and once again picked up the trail, the bubbling mixed emotions of on his stomach is driving him insane.

Kakashi followed Naruto and realizes just what is making Naruto upset at this very minute. “Naruto, calm down!” He tried to call out.

Naruto’s attention was all focused on bridging the distance between them and the battling teammates.

“Naruto…!” Kakashi reached for Naruto’s hand, holding him and he could feel the blond trembling. “Na…ruto…”

“Yondaime…” Naruto’s tears fell the moment he allowed himself to speak the name. “It can’t be father…”

 _So, you’ve indeed realized._ Kakashi thought. He held on the man’s tighter now. “It’s alright, Naruto. We’ll figure this out.”

“I won’t forgive anybody…anybody who has caused this!” Naruto’s trembling body slipped off Kakashi’s grasp, “Nobody should mess with the dead!” _Why…why must somebody do this again! Not my father… could they just leave my father alone? He should stay with mother… he deserved to stay with mother…_

Naruto returned towards following the traces of Team Kakashi’s chakra, wanting to face this once and for all. If someone has called out his father and his comrades back from the dead again, this has to stop. He makes sure to stop it himself.

His father does not need to hurt anyone against his will. And Naruto does not want to see his father in the same state once again. Enough of this temporary, deceitful appearances because no matter what, a dead can never come back to life as if nothing has happened.

But the chakra, though similar to his reanimated father during the 4th Shinobi war, is different in some sense. This chakra is much more alive, stronger and intact –something a live person can only have.

This is upsetting Naruto more than ever because it made him hope…it made him wish this could be real… that this is indeed a miracle.

Arg, it was driving him mad insane!

As much as he wanted it to be real, this has got to stop. This forbidden reality he cannot hold on to has to stop.

Kakashi’s worries increased as he could feel Naruto upset, he could clearly feel it. The blond looking like he was about to break down soon pained him and he could not blame the blond… this is truly depressing.

He shares the same emotions as the blond. He himself was not prepare to go through this pain again… meeting his sensei…and his former teammates isn’t exactly what he dreamt of. He is breaking inside more than he’s letting himself to.

Seeing the clearing now, he saw Naruto stopped abruptly before what looked like a battleground. It was more to the scene of Yamato’s wood style technique prodded everywhere the surrounding. Sakura’s use of her destructive power is also obvious. Yet, Sasuke on the other hand is unfazed, staying calm firmly on his feet, not indulging to the fight.

At the further side of the area where hooded group of four scattered in the area. Even without disrobing the other group, Kakashi could clearly tell.

Yet, before he could fully reminisce, he saw Naruto amounting on his feet, a rasengan on his hand and aiming for the tallest one in the group.

“Naruto, wait!” Kakashi using his fastest manoeuvring technique was able to catch up with Naruto, a perfect amount of chakra focused on his fist and has landed on the blond’s stomach. As it made contact, the blond went limp on his arms, unconscious, “I’m sorry, Naruto…”

“Sensei! Naruto!” Sakura shrieked as she made her way towards them.

Kakashi fondly stroked the jinchuriki’s face, easing the strain in there, apologizing for his only resort in stopping him. If he hadn’t knock Naruto out, who knows what damaged he could have done. And there was no talking out either.

“Sensei…what did you do?” Sakura confusedly asked, looking at the unconscious Naruto worriedly.

Kakashi didn’t reply as he felt a pair of feet softly landing behind him. He held on Naruto tightly as he acknowledge the presence, “Minato sensei…”

Sakura gasped hearing this. “This can’t be…”

“Obito.” Kakashi named as another appeared behind the first one. “Rin…” Running footsteps appeared soon enough.

“…can’t be Reanimation Technique again…” Sakura continued.

Sasuke walked closer now, a certain robed person caught on his right arm. His other hand yanked on the hood, allowing to show the face of a man. “No. It can’t be a Reanimation Technique.”

Orochimaru, Yamato and Sakura both looked at Sasuke’s captive and their eyes widened, couldn’t believe what was presented before them. Their shock is more than what they felt when they heard the names the Hokage has mentioned. The Yondaime, Obito and Rin… there’s a possibility… but with this man… it doesn’t fit.

“Kakashi-kun!” A female voice coming from one of the hooded people.

“Bakashi! Hold on!” Another male screamed. “Minato sensei, they got Bakashi!”

Kakashi with Naruto on his arms stood up, eyes not leaving the boy on Sasuke’s arms. The look of the younger man reflects his own that he was not able to turn away sooner than he wanted to. He willed himself in the end, turning around the face the man who taught him a whole lot of things when he was younger, “Minato sensei…” He addressed.

The said man pulled down his hood, bright spiky yellow hair sprung back free, a face of pure life radiating in that tan skin. It was clearly not a body of a Reanimated jutsu. “I see you’ve become a Hokage, Kakashi.”

Kakashi could not reply without having his lips trembling. Though he has talked himself out that what’s happening now could be a possibility but in the end, this is more than he had expected. He’s losing himself in here.

“I’m as confused as you are, Kakashi.” Minato started, “…of where we are, what era this is and how we got here…everything we have not yet figured out. Mind if I talk to you?”

Kakashi weakly nodded, his strength weakening as emotions came crashing all in one go. He has never felt so weak and contradicted all his life more than this moment. He nodded, “Come back home with us to Konoha.”

Minato’s smile brightens up his whole face, a strain slowly easing. “Hm.” He nodded.

“Promise me you’ll explain what happened.” Kakashi said.

Minato nodded. “I promised.” He said and then he turned towards his team, “Everyone, we’re finally coming home.”

The two young ones both pulled down their robes and true to what Kakashi mentioned, the female was no other than Nohara Rin and the other male is Uchiha Obito. The one that Sasuke just released was the young Kakashi himself who only merely huffed to the situation.

“No way, even the young Kakashi sensei has the mask on!” Sakura muttered the moment she relaxed herself. She had seen worse shit than this. Of all, this is rather refreshing. This is making her smile, her focus fixated on the young Kakashi in front of her. She wanted to pull the young man and hug him, give smooches because damn young Kakashi is just so adorable. Who knew their sensei was this adorable.

Yet, adorable as he seems, the glare of the young Kakashi is unmistakable that has nearly made Sakura choke on her words, frozen on her feet. And then the young Kakashi watches the man who he has realized as his other, older self. He is clearly not amused on what he’s seeing.

“Let’s go, everyone.” Kakashi, the man with a 6th Hokage written on his back said.

Sakura nodded and led the group back to where Konoha is. Even everything seems all too confusing and surreal, this in particular is strangely real to her. Though, she was not too happy seeing Orochimaru with them.

“Oh Kakashi,” Minato stopped on his track and watches the boy on the man’s arms, “Who’s the boy?”

Kakashi’s eyes fell on the slumbering young man on his arms and he doesn’t know what to say. He briefly forgotten there for a moment that Naruto exists and that Minato of all people deserves to know. And this is making Kakashi anxiously nervous for some reason. “His name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Uzumaki…?” Minato asked, the last name of his own wife being said.

Kakashi nodded, “He’s your son, sensei.” He said, looking at how that reply made Minato’s face fell into utter surprise. _And he’s my lover._ He wanted to add but he couldn’t, not today and he doesn’t know if he will ever have the guts to say it in front of this man –his former sensei, the fourth Hokage and the father of the man he loves.

“Can’t be…” Minato mumbled. His eyes focused on the boy’s face and he couldn’t help seeing the striking resemblance of Kushina’s features on the boy’s face…and the blond hair it was of the same color of his own. There were the distinct whiskery scars on the boy’s face as well that he has not able to stop himself from tracing.

“Born with those scars.” Kakashi explained. “Having a jinchuriki mother and all… it wasn’t surprising the baby will have even a tiny bit of foxy feature.”

Minato nodded. “I’ve heard of him. But I could not believe it was real…he’s real.”

“Minato sensei…” Kakashi muttered, “A few days ago, I felt your chakra back in Konoha and thought I was just hallucinating. Now that I’ve met you, I could clearly say you were there.”

“So, you’ve noticed.” Minato said, embarrassed. “Everything has changed in that village. I can’t tell anymore… I can’t tell our place in this world anymore.”

Kakashi can understand, he really does and he wanted to figure this out even more. “I know you teleported using your Flying Thunder God Technique using the kunai left in your house. Your house has been left untouched after…after… well, what I’m asking is, will you transport us back to Konoha using your Flying Thunder God Technique?”

Minato quickly nodded. “Of course.”

And Minato held out his hand and all of them held on each other and with a few finger moments, they were able to dissolve into nothingness and quickly landed on a wooden floor.

“Yondaime-sama’s house.” Sakura muttered, having in there for the first time of her life.

“Kakashi… uhh…whe...where…”

All eyes fell on the jinchuriki slowly opening his eyes who is trying to take in what’s happening around him and when his eyes fell on the other face bearing blond spiky hair, he groaned and turned to bury his head onto Kakashi’s chest, “Urg…cruel dream, ‘kashi.” He muttered, sighing relaxingly, “Seeing my father now, what a joke.”

“Naruto…” Kakashi wanted to tell him what’s happening but he knows in what situation the blond is now. If there’s any way to explain this to Naruto without it being overly painful, he’d like to know.

“You hit me hard there, didn’t you, sen…sei?” Naruto tried to make a joke bitterly but his last word cracked and his shoulder trembled and soon Kakashi felt his the wetness on his arm, droplets of tears falling.

Naruto is crying after figuring out what is happening and it scares him to see further because it pains him to think this is all nothing but temporary. It is messing his emotions once again.

“Naruto…” Sakura kneeled down, trying to massage the man’s back, easing him. “It’s alright.”

“Naruto,” Kakashi held the man tightly now, “Let’s talk about this once you calm down, alright?”

Naruto doesn’t know what to respond, all that he knows he wasn’t prepared to face this one when his feelings are involved. _Kurama, what should I do?_

_‘Calm down, child. We’ll figure this out. We always do.’_

_‘Thank you, Kurama.’_

_‘Don’t thank me yet, brat. For now, it’s a heaven-sent chance for you to meet your dad. He is as real as he is back then when I fought him. I could feel it. So, don’t be afraid. He’s real…’_

_‘Are you sure, Kurama?’_

_‘Hm.’_

_‘Alright. I’m calmed down. Now let’s see what this is all about’._ Naruto thought, determination on his face through his tears-stricken face. He dried his tears as he tried to get off Kakashi’s arms and watched his father’s eyes for the first time. He can feel the air on his lungs becoming limited. This is indeed real and he has never thought such thing could happen, facing eye to eye with his father.

Indeed, who would I have thought?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know... but I hope you won't think that urrg just another usual time travel kinda flashy fic... I do admit the story has that but I hope you wont condemn it that harshly. I'll promise it'll be good ;) so don't give up on me. now ja ne~


	14. The Arrival to the Future

**xiv. The Arrival To the Future**

 

_A/N: Because I failed to update for weeks now, I got ya all two chapters in one go. Hope you like it ;) -dee_

 

Crashing with a deafening thud, the warp that spat them finally ceased. The huge lump against his chest was breathing against him. As he took a mouthful of air, blood oozed out upon exhaling. He broke several bones on his landing. He wished he at least avoided the impact on the lithe body on his arms.

Wincing, he managed to check, “R…rin?”

There was no response but further examination, he was able to tell that the young lady, though a little wounded, is no way in life threatening condition. That’s good enough. Rin must be just unconscious due to their impact.

Ignoring his own condition, he willed himself to sit up. Thousands of bones and muscles screaming at him in return, willing him back to not move at all. But he has to check, he has to see.

His eyes quickly roamed around, from left to right. Nowhere. His heart squeezed in frightening pain. NO! He did not just lost the other two teammates. His eyes pricked, emotions welling up as his tears beginning to form. He would not forgive himself if he doesn’t find the other two safe.

He arranged Rin on the side, laying her on the ground as he thought of searching nearby. They should be nearby. “Rin, wait here. I’ll just find Kakashi and Obito, Okay?”

Minato wasn’t expecting a reply as he turned and stood up. But he realized he didn’t have to move away from Rin at all as he saw Obito with bloody face and a broken arm trying to help another heavily injured Kakashi on his other arm.

“Minato sensei, is Rin okay?” Obito kneeled down before Rin after making sure Kakashi was sitting properly on his own.

Minato let himself to relax. He watched as Obito fusses over Rin, overlooking his own injuries. While Kakashi on the other hand had a massive cut on his left leg, his eyes fluttering, obviously fighting his consciousness not to faint.

“It’s alright now, Kakashi…” Minato kneeled down to the silver haired youngest jonin. As he placed his hand over the young man’s shoulder, the young man instantly went limp, succumbing to the exhaustion he gained. “Silly boy, acting tough like this.” Minato muttered, arranging the well-torn mask knowing that Kakashi would hate to find out that the mask has been halfway torn off his face.

“Minato sensei,” Obito looked around, “Where are we?”

Minato was ashamed at himself that he was not able to entertain this crucial question when he should have. He can’t blame himself, he was worrying over his team and he was not about to think about anything else until he makes sure everybody’s fine. Now that he could tell that even though they were all injured, they were all strong shinobi, they’ll live through it.

He now looked around and was able to see the unrecognizable terrain of massive warzone. He could tell, there were thousands of clues that could lead to the fact that this place is undeniably a warzone. There were no trees around, no animals –it was just an enormous zone that has experienced a great amount of destruction.

It was no wonder. Minato had lived his life knowing that the war would never cease between the five nations and the place they are in now is just another solid proof that the war exists.

He couldn’t tell where they are but he could also tell that they are way, way far from home. He doesn’t have to use his Sage Mode to know that. And even if he wanted to, at his condition now, he wouldn’t be able to. Using his Flying Raijin to escape the enemy’s attack had consumed all his chakra that at the moment, he’s merely trying to stay conscious himself. As the sensei, he should never let his guard down.

But there’s something that doesn’t add up.

“Sensei, have a look at this.” Obito handed Minato a forehead protector he found lying on the ground right next to Rin.

Minato took the forehead protector Obito found and inspected it. It was of something he hasn’t seen before. He stared at the Kanji character carved on it and he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t recognized what village this forehead protector is from. ‘Shinobi’, it was what carved on the forehead protector.

“Shinobi?” Obito reads, “What village is that, sensei?”

“I don’t know, Obito.” Minato replied, “I never heard of it.”

Obito fell into a deep thought but groaned when he couldn’t think of any village that could have worn the forehead protector. He then decided to impatiently drop the pondering, “So, hey, sensei… Did you not use your Flying Raijin?”

“Yes, I did.” Minato replied and he knew where the question is coming from. He is obviously wondering himself.

“Don’t your Flying Raijin only works between places you have marked and where you have placed your chakra signatures?” Obito analyses rather smartly. Contrary to what people knew of Obito, the young man could be such a smartass if he puts his mind into it. “Or something like that…”

Minato nodded. He then allowed his senses to clear up and let himself absorbed any evidence of what brought them in this place upon using his Flying Raijin. Now that he did, he was able to feel his own chakra masking the whole place. His chakra is rather thick with something else mixed into it that he couldn’t decipher himself. He clearly could say that he has been here before but he does not remember at all.

It wasn’t only that, there were also a good few chakras he could recognize. They were faint but it was there nonetheless. It was the more confusing for Minato. He still couldn’t tell what makes it look this way. Why his Flying Raijin brought them out here, he doesn’t know.

At least, now they are safe away from that quite awfully strong shinobi from Rain Village who has strange repetitive circular patterned eyes they encountered at the border of Rain Village and Konoha.

This much is enough for Minato.

 

“Minato sensei, Kakashi is awake…!”

Minato turned and saw Kakashi groaning eyes he tried to open his eyes. Beside him was Rin practicing her healing jutsu on Kakashi’s leg injury. “Are you okay, Kakashi?”

“Sen…sei…” Kakashi tried to sit up, both Minato and Rin helped him place his back against the tree. “You’re fine… everybody’s fine… wait, where’s Obito?”

Minato smiled, “Obito is fine. He’s asleep.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He exhausted himself. He used too much of his sharingan.” Minato explained and moved a bit to the right to let Kakashi see Obito noisily sleeping with his bum up in the air. Such a way to sleep, alright.

The sigh of relief was obvious but was hidden right away as Kakashi snorted, “Such show-off. It wasn’t that long ago he awakened his sharingan and now he’s overusing it. He’s going to go blind before he knows it.”

Rin laughs, “It always sounds nice whenever you worry over Obito, Kakashi-kun.”

“I’m not worrying over that twat!” Kakashi quickly responded but it only gained him all-knowing looks from both Rin and Minato who preferred not to comment. “So, Minato sensei, where are we?”

“I don’t know, Kakashi.” Minato honestly said.

Kakashi nodded, understanding that even their sensei doesn’t know where they could be at the moment. He was not able to ponder longer when he could feel several chakras approaching them. He could also tell that Rin and Minato had tensed, showing that they have sense them as well.

In a split second, Kakashi found himself behind a different tree with Rin beside him, several kunais pinned on the tree he previously leaned on. Clearly Minato had used his Flying Raijin again to transport him and Rin out of danger. Another second and Obito was there beside them, still fast asleep.

“Stay here.” Minato instructed, marked Kunais shifting between his fingers. It was a stance of his that shows he is ready of battle.

Kakashi who has only woken up a short while ago realized that it was still difficult for him to follow what’s happening at the clearing. Whether their sensei is battling safely or not. There was certainly a clash happening and Kakashi was not able to control himself from standing up.

With shaky legs, he walked over to the clearing and found three dead young bodies and an older man standing before Minato. He looked worriedly towards Minato who was completely exhausted due to the fact that Minato himself hasn’t recovered fully. Constantly using the Flying Raijin is taking its tool quite quickly.

“This can’t be…” The unknown man muttered, eyes looking back and forth between the young dead bodies and Minato. “You… can’t be… can’t believe… you… can’t be…”

“Wh…what…” Minato managed to respond. “What do you mean…?” The look of confusion crossed his face as his face fell on the young bodies not far from him.

“You bastard…!!!!!!!!!!” The unknown man ran towards Minato, aiming for an attack.

Minato was barely able to replicate the unknown man’s advances, his chakra was almost fading as he could feel his bones cracking each time the man hits him. He scarcely dodge the man’s long arm thrust with his last strength, can’t even use his Flying Raijin anymore.

When the man repeated the same Wind technique again on his hand, Minato found himself unable to will his muscles to move anymore. He only felt himself flying to the side as he could see Kakashi pushing him away, blinding light enlightens the surrounding as a powerful thrust embedded towards the opponent’s chest.

“You can’t be…” The opponent’s eyes widening, coughing out blood, body’s trembling. “Kakashi of Konoha…” With this the opponent dropped dead on the ground the soonest that Kakashi took his blood covered arm.

If Kakashi had a moment to be shocked of what he heard, it was easily forgotten the moment his consciousness left him, dropping right next to the enemy’s body.

Minato ran towards Kakashi, Rin was right next to him quickly. “How many times do I have to tell you not to use such an imperfect jutsu…” He mumbled, feeling sorry that Kakashi had resorted into using the Raikiri that was forbidden for him to use until they find a way to perfect it without damaging Kakashi at all. It was reckless but it was all to save Minato.

Placing Kakashi right next to the slumbering Obito and made sure Rin can handle them, Minato returned to the enemies they have defeated. He briefly noticed the forehead protector the enemies were wearing but he has to make sure. One by one, Minato inspected them and the same as the ones they have found from the battlefield they arrived in yesterday, the forehead protector has only one character inscribed on it, ‘Shinobi’.

‘Shinobi’. Just what does it mean? What village does it belong to? And why does it look like these people knew him and even knew Kakashi? If he hasn’t hallucinated the reactions the unknown group has paid him before they engaged into fighting, he could swear they knew him.

It’s too late though, they’re dead. All to protect his own team. Nobody’s dying under his watch.

 

“Here,” Rin smiled at Obito, giving the latter his share of grilled fish.

Obito widely smiled, “Thanks, Rin!” He devoured and mockingly looked over Kakashi aiming to have the latter jealous of him because Rin clearly cares for him more than him. Yet, upon seeing Kakashi’s own share of fish being bigger and looking yummier, he shrieked instead, “Hey, Rin! Why Kakashi gets the bigger fish???!”

Rin laughs, “He’s younger that’s why he needs more food to grow faster. Don’t you think?”

“He doesn’t need more food! If he grows even bigger, his ego grows bigger too. We don’t need more of that!” Obito argued, completely isn’t liking the idea.

Rin only smiled at Obito, ignoring the exaggerated reaction from the boy. She only stood up and sat beside Kakashi to eat her own share there.

“Hey!” Obito yelled and ran towards the two and forcedly taken the spot between Rin and Kakashi. In there, he devoured his food, ignoring Kakashi eyeing him passively possibly thinking what the hell is wrong with him now.

Looking at this, Minato was thankful that Obito is back in shape after forcibly using his newly awakened sharingan a few days ago. Kakashi in the other hand is still suffering from both his injured legs and his even worse limb injuries for using his raikiri. But Kakashi is strong. Minato has every confidence in him that he’ll recover quickly and when that time comes, he will be able to recover himself and transport everyone with him back to Konoha with his Flying Raijin.

Minato’s eyes fell on his own reflection through the clear river. He could clearly see how exhausted he is, how helpless he truly is. It has been about four days since they’ve found themselves in this unfamiliar place. His chakra has never been the same since, that he’s unable to rely on his chakra to properly enter his Sage Mode. He’s become weak.

It must be because of a jutsu he used to escape that Rain Shinobi’s attack on them that he had almost completely emptied his chakra out of his body.

He sighs. If they stay longer out here, he doesn’t want to imagine how worried Kushina might become and nobody wants to get caught up with an extremely worried Kushina. Selective few people knew that Kushina is a jinchuriki and when a jinchuriki gets upset, tailed beasts’ chakra tends to sip out of them –and it gets absolutely scary from there.

Aside from being a jinchuriki, Kushina alone has a monstrous amount of chakra control that it could break Minato’s bones in just a swift if she wanted to. Minato certainly does not want to face that at all.

He missed his wife, obviously. If only he could enter his Sage Mode now, feeling for Kushina’s chakra would at least make him feel a whole lot better.

Once again, he forlornly looks at the water. Looking closely, he was able to see the tiny vibrations on the water surface making continuous rings that made him stop from his thoughts about his wife. Someone else, or rather, a team of Hunters were surrounding them. That much he can tell.

“Minato sensei…” Kakashi whispered, a hand already on his kunai.

He wasn’t so surprised to find Kakashi despite being so young, was able to sense the ANBU surrounding him. Kakashi didn’t become a jonin at age ten for nothing.

Yet, Minato is not about to let Kakashi fight against an entire ANBU squad in his current state, let alone Rin and Obito. They were not strong enough to take on ANBU squad.

 _SUNA ANBU._ Minato thought to himself, breathing raggedly after having to use his flying raijin consecutively to where his kunais have been placed before they settled in earlier. It was to pin point the destination of the ANBU who has failed miserably in concealing their chakras against Minato.

“There’s no point of concealing yourselves.” Minato addressed, “Each five of you.” He added.

There were rustles on the trees and not a moment later, one landed from the tree and faced Minato with a Kunai out, saying, “Name yourself, intruder.”

“You’re an ANBU from SUNA Village,” Minato ignored, thus saying instead, “I do not owe you my name.”

The ANBU growled under his ANBU mask, gripping his kunai even tighter now. “Your insolence will be your death.” The ANBU spat, “I never thought Konoha will be the first one to break the alliance!”

Minato’s brows crossed in confusion and before he could further ask, the kunai was thrust towards him. He dodged a hair away. “What alliance?”

“Truly, you are a team of rogue ninjas!” One of the five ANBUs jumped in, successfully pushing Minato backwards. “Shinobi who refuses to change their forehead protector after leaving their village land is considered a traitor to the alliance. And there’s only one thing sets for a traitor. Death.”

The rest of the ANBU jumped in and Minato was caught between the five. Yet, before the five ANBU could move, it only took Minato a couple hand seals to complete the jutsu he already performed even before the ANBU revealed themselves. It was an offensive Uzumaki sealing technique he learned through Kushina’s ancestry that takes a good amount of chakra from the user that it was not for everybody to perform.

He was not meaning to use this technique at all, he simply planted the preparations as a precautions earlier if it turns out there was no talking this one out.

Being called traitors and threatened that there was only death coming for him and his team are not something he should be reluctant about. He will not let his team die around him.

They need to keep moving. Sooner or later, SUNA village will find out their squad of ANBU has gone missing and they will send a backup. It was not by chance these ANBU were here. Possibly the team from two days ago were from SUNA and these ANBU were the retrieval squad.

For Minato, it wasn’t the first time he has resorted into killing another village’s shinobi. After all, they were in the middle of war for longer than he could remember. Konoha, just like the other great nations, looks after its own.

Kill or be killed.

 

Several days have passed, Minato has gone tired of trying not to cross path with these shinobi. He tried to keep away from them, all for the reason that he doesn’t want to have his young team members to engage in a battle when they haven’t fully recovered yet. Though, there was nothing Minato couldn’t handle himself but being cautious wouldn’t hurt.

He wouldn’t say they haven’t encountered a few of shinobis from other village for that course of time. They actually did and Minato was left with no choice but to counter attack.

What puzzled him the most was that the recent ANBU they fought were a mix of ANBUs from SUNA and KIRI all the same time. It clearly made Minato confused more than anything. He pretty much have a huge knowledge regarding the ANBU forces of the other villages, for he himself was sent to exterminate other village’s ANBU who tried to infiltrate Konoha from the past. He absolutely can tell the ANBUs from earlier today were from SUNA and KIRI.

Since when the Sand and Mist Village worked together?

But then, after thinking harder now, Minato settled on the thought that it was possible for two villages to work together if they could take on another village in return. An enemy of my enemy is my friend, so they say. At this point, it was clear that this joint ANBU from Sand and Mist are after Konoha.

 

It was a month after that Minato and his team have fully recovered that they decided to get closer to the border of Konoha despite the nagging feeling down their gut that indeed, something doesn’t seem right here.

They have scouted the Konoha border for days on end and have seen that several Konoha shinobi cells have been changing their forehead protector right after they left the border. Minato wondered, yet, he does not have an answer to this. Maybe it was a sort of an infiltration strategy Konoha has come up with that he doesn’t know about.

Every time they have succeeded on getting closer to the border, they ended up getting pushed back by the fact that they might get discovered and be considered a threat especially when they have also seen a suspiciously vast amount of other villages’ shinobi freely entering Konoha.

Just what the hell is going on?

It seemed liked Konoha is not the village they have known all their lives anymore.

Playing it safe, Minato held back in transporting themselves with his Flying Thunder God technique. It scares him that his fear might really be true. Konoha is no longer safe. He doesn’t know how it happened and how long has it been like that but he’s not about to bring his team back there in times like this. And most especially, he will not dare leave his team alone even for a second. It’s not gonna happen. They’ll stick together until they figure this one out.

 _Hope Kushina is alright._ Minato thought. Yet, there’s fear coursing inside of him, increasing each time whenever he tries to transport himself next to Kushina who bears his jutsu marker on her flesh. But then he failed each time. _Just what does that mean?_

 

“Why are we not coming back home, Minato sensei?” Obito asked the moment he realized that they were not heading to Konoha at all.

Minato stopped on his course and looked around, noting the surrounding safe away from the four-man cell of SUNA village they scouted earlier. “We’ll be home soon, Obito-kun. Just hang on there.” Minato assured. “Everyone.” He added, facing the other two members of his team, Kakashi and Rin.

The latter two nodded, picking up their pace even though the farther they get away from Konoha burdens their hearts even more. Just when are they coming home?

 

Minato has been sleepless. Even though the young Kakashi proposes himself to be on the watch for tonight, he just couldn’t get himself fall asleep. There were millions of questions swimming in his head that he doesn’t have any way of figuring it out. He trusts his young team but he knew well enough they were all too young for a discussion as this.

“I told you, I’ll be on the watch tonight. Why are you not sleeping, sensei?” Kakashi murmured, passively jerking his head to the side to stare at Minato.

“I have,” Minato lied but with the look Kakashi is giving is already a proof that he is not fooling anybody here. “I’m just thinking of things, Kakashi-kun.”

“I know what you’re thinking, Minato sensei.” Kakashi replied, “This place is not the same at all.”

Minato eyed the silver haired jonin. Truly, it never ceases to amaze how quick-witted Kakashi is –for such a very young man. “Why do you think so, Kakashi-kun?”

“It seems like we are in some sort of a genjutsu…an illusion…of a different world, different nation…it seemed all like a dream.” Kakashi elaborated, “You know what I mean, Minato sensei. We don’t belong here.”

Minato nodded, understanding what Kakashi meant. “You know this is not a genjutsu. We tried countless times dispelling if we are indeed after a genjutsu. As far as I know, a sharigan user such as Obito has all what it takes to dispel a genjutsu. Though I believe you when you say this place is not the same… Kakashi, I don’t think we are even supposed to be here at all.”

Kakashi did not reply for he couldn’t just think of anything to say… it clearly scares him that they might actually be right.

The two fell into deep thoughts when all of the sudden they were surrounded by several ANBUs. By the looks of it, they were from SUNA mixing with… Minato couldn’t think straight because some of the ANBUs were wearing the coats exclusively for Konoha.

 _What is this?_ Minato wanted to ask but his attention were already diverted to the Suna ANBU who had captured Rin and Obito, Konoha ANBU separating them from Minato and Kakashi.

“Rin! Obito!” Kakashi called out, chakra already pooling on the pads of his feet, ready to charge any given time.

“Kakashi, wait,” Minato warned, holding a hand in front of Kakashi. He watches the change of postures between the masked ANBU in front of them.

“This can’t be…” One Konoha ANBU in a snail mask muttered. “A genjutsu…. DISPEL!” It added but gasped when nothing changed. “What is this trick?”

“A reanimation jutsu….” One Konoha ANBU added, “But Kakashi-san…this can’t be….”

“Don’t let your guard down!” One Suna ANBU scowled. “We don’t know what’s going on but don’t forget this four-man cell is in our Bingo Book. We are ordered to attack when needed.”

“B…but—” A Konoha ANBU tried to argue but was interrupted.

“They have slaughtered many of us already. The Alliance will not permit anymore off this cell! We must capture them!” A Suna ANBU reminded that alerted the rest of the ANBU squad.

Whatever disagreements between the two parties of the ANBU dissolved just by the mention of the said Alliance.

That’s when Rin gave a huge shriek after an ANBU pushed her on the ground and Minato did not waste any moment anymore but to use his Flying Thunder God technique to pick Rin out of the way.

And it all happened so fast that all he could see when he returned was Obito and Kakashi charging on the ANBU stubbornly. There was no turning back anymore that Minato thought finishing this battle is the only way out of this.

Obito and Kakashi were wonderful duo in fights. They might be arguing over trivial things but when they were fighting side by side, it was like watching a perfectly choreographed combo moves. Minato does not need to engage himself too much because after all the battles they have to fight recently, Kakashi and Obito can pretty much fend for themselves.

“Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!” Obito chanted and a great fireball erupted from his mouth, sending the remaining ANBU scramming away.

Yet, before they could escape Obito’s fire release technique, Kakashi was already behind them waiting, a swift of skilled kunai handling put them to the ground –lifelessly blood-soaked.

Before any of them could celebrate their victory, Minato looked around in concentration. He then muttered, “More are coming… ten minutes from here.”

“I’m ready.” Obito replied.

Whereas, Kakashi stood straight, wiping his blood tainted hand onto his shirt. His concentration already fixed onto the incoming squad.

“No, not this time.” Minato muttered, “These people are different…” He then shifted into his Sage Mode, his eyes widened realizing a certain person among all the powerful chakras coming to them, “…impossible… This is the fight we could not win. We have to go.” He disappeared for a moment and returned with Rin on his arms. “Let’s go…”

“Wait,” Rin’s eyes fixed on the scattered dead bodies on the ground and even though she knew they were enemies, she doesn’t have the heart to just leave them like that. Besides, it helps concealing their identities too.

“Rin, we don’t have time for this.” Minato reminded.

But Rin for once was stubborn, “It won’t take long.”

Like a real Nohara, though a barely existing clan of Konoha, she has the ability to turn dead bodies into smaller organism, or insects or even flowers. That kept them safe as well because of this ability, she was able to cover up every battles they had, leaving no traces of them.

With the last body, Rin placed her unique seal on the body and watched as the body disintegrate into a green butterfly, flapping its wings up high and vanished through the vast woods.

“Rin, let’s go!” Obito called her over.

Kakashi is already right next to Minato, waiting for them both. So, when they both ran towards Kakashi, Minato reached out for them but they did not disappear right away.

Instead, Minato found himself distracted by the certain chakra becoming closer and closer to them. The chakra was achingly familiar yet slightly different from what he thinks it could be.

But one thing for sure, the chakra reminds him of Kushina.

Yet, again, it’s clearly not Kushina at all. Similar but not exactly and this gives him a thud in the chest because no matter what, this picked his interest that his feet don’t want to move. He wanted to stay and see for himself who carries such familiar chakra.

“Minato sensei….” Obito called out.

 _Just a minute and I’ll find out…_ Minato thought to himself, keeping his senses at the highest. _Who could it be…?_

“Minato sensei, we have to go.” Kakashi tugged on Minato’s shirt to get his attention. “Come on, Minato sensei…they’re coming…”

Minato’s eyes fell on both Obito and Kakashi’s eyes and then towards Rin’s confused ones. Right, if he doesn’t move, he might be putting his team in danger. “Sorry, guys…let’s go.” He sighs and reached for his team mates.

Yet, before he could fully disappear away from that spot, he swore he had clearly felt the strong raw chakra of something he is so familiar with.

 _Kyuubi…_ He thought and contradicted the moment he realized it. _It can’t be the kyuubi…the kyuubi is with Kushina and clearly it wasn’t Kushina at all._

“Naruto! Wait!”

And that was the last thing Minato heard and even though he desperately tried to look back and see the face of the person bearing the name ‘Naruto’, his transportation jutsu already took effect, dissolving them to nothingness.

 

 

 


	15. Back Towards Konoha

_A/N: wait, just reminding that this chapter was updated the same time as the chapter 14, so make sure you have read the previous chap first before this. I hope you like the updates too. ;)_

 

**Continuation:**

Minato found himself staking this time as he found himself bringing his team closer to the Konoha border. His curiosity got a better of him. Since the day they have encountered the joint ANBU squad of Suna and Konoha, he has become so restless. All because of that young man who carries the kyuubi’s chakra. At this point, he is way too certain that in a way, it scares him. His Sage Mode has never been wrong before.

So, it wasn’t a huge surprise to find themselves surrounded by a three-man cell who looks at them with both expectancy and wariness. These team are wearing the same forehead protectors they have become so familiar with. The kanji character spelling ‘shinobi’ on them.

Minato could tell though that the unknown team were from Konoha. The stench of Inuzuka clan clings strongly on one of the boys. Still, Minato is even more reluctant now, unable to come up with a strategy.

Minato looked back to find his young teammates. They are all tense on their stance but already looked ready if it turns bloody in the end. Minato could see Obito’s sharingan already activated even though his hood hiding most of his face. Same thing goes to Kakashi, his combat-skills already apparent with the way he grips on his kunais. Rin is the same.

Minato always think his team is way too young to handle whatever shit they are in now. He realized that soon after when a single twitch from the only woman of the opposing team had sent Obito and Kakashi charging. Being young and impulsive, the two of them thought it would be easy to end this battle as soon as possible and it was all too late for Minato to stop them.

An enraged monstrous tiger made with ink appeared before Kakashi and an equally huge white furred dog beside it, charging towards Obito. Minato was not quick enough to do anything when he found himself dealing with a skilfully arm thrust of the woman.

“Gentle fist!” The woman cried as she tried to aim her perfectly composed attacked, the veins in both the sides of her eyes appeared.

It made Minato jump back as he murmured, “Hyuuga’s byakugan…” _Truly from Konoha._ He mentally added as he prepared himself with his transportation jutsu.

With his infamous Flying Thunder God technique, he was able to come close to the Hyuuga clan member, held her by the waist and went to grab Rin with them. He disappeared quickly with the women from that battle, aiming to get information off that Hyuuga clan member as soon as he is able to pick the remaining Obito and Kakashi with them.

The moment he had brought Rin and the Hyuuga person somewhere far and safe, he was forced to tie the Hyuuga person because he was not about to leave Rin with a potentially dangerous person. “I’m sorry about this.” Minato whispered, arranging the hood over his head once again.

Quickly again, Minato returned to where Obito and Kakashi were left battling the other Konoha team. He momentarily almost punched himself realizing what the hell is wrong with him leaving the young ones dealing with jonin level enemies.

“HINATA!!!!”

Minato looked at whom he could say now as a member of Konoha’s Inuzuka clan screaming for possibly the woman from the Hyuuga clan Minato forcedly abducted. He was gonna say something to stop the fight when his eyes caught Obito being pushed to the ground by the big white furred dog.

“You got him, Akamaru!”

Minato turned and by using his seals marked on Obito, he was able to grab him away from the dog. Yet, because of that, he was not able to foresee that another person behind the trees had charged at him, aiming for a good stab on his back.

“RAIKIRIIIII…!”

Blinding lights made everything in slow-motion and when Minato had successfully turn around, it was Kakashi with heavy breathing standing behind him, a blood-soaked brunet guy dropped motionless in front of him.

Minato momentarily couldn’t move his muscles, trying to comprehend what happened. He doesn’t know whether to think Kakashi had once again saved him or to scold the boy for using such a distractive attack that could also endanger himself.

But in the end, he grabbed for Kakashi and left the battle as soon as possible. Whatever had happened here was way too much for them.

 

Minato stares for the longest time at the Hyuuga’s face, trying to read through her façade. She’s fairly polite, too gentle for her own good. Yet, just like a strong jonin level person and as a part of a noble clan, this young woman is tight-lipped. She’s only answering questions she thinks won’t endanger what she protects. She’s being wisely suspicious of them.

“Shinobi,” Minato mumbled, looking at the head protector the Hyuuga is wearing now. “All the five nations wear the same forehead protector, you say?”

The Hyuuga nodded. “It was one of the rules between the Alliance…” She worried on her lower lip as she tried to refuse to say things further. Yet, she continued seeing Minato was not dropping this one down, “Look, I know who you are… but I don’t know why you are here… I don’t know who sent you and the others. I was told not let my guard down. I prefer not to say anything else.”

Minato nodded, understanding full well where the woman stood now. Instead, he asked the woman, “Is Konoha okay?”

The woman smiled, the uneasiness disappeared quickly, “More than ever.” She quickly said and added, “In fact, the war between villages have stopped… we are—“ She stopped and looked away, realizing that she’s been talking way too much.

Minato respected her. After all, all that he wanted to know is whether Konoha is okay or not. The serenity in her voice when she talks about the village is unmistakable. He realized then that there was no forcing her if he wanted to know more about the village.

He just have to take a trip there himself. For a short while.

 

The moment Minato’s feet landed on the wooden floor of his own house, the first thing he was able to sense was the absence of the very essence of what makes this place his home. _Kushina._ He thought as he took his first step, eyes roaming around the emptiness of his house. “Kushina, where are you?”

Empty…this house is empty. That’s all Minato could think and his frantic heart thumps faster now as his prancing quickened, opening doors after doors hoping to find Kushina but all that he finds is the horrible truth that this house has been empty for way too long now. In fact, the house looked like it went through a slight reconstruction. This is not the home he once knew.

He slump down to the floor, trembling as tears started to form on his eyes, unable to comprehend what the heck was happening. He has been there outside Konoha fighting for his life and his team’s way too long that it’s taking a toll on him now. Emotional breakdown.

He wallowed there for a couple of minutes before he forced his Sage Mode, desperately trying to locate Kushina’s chakra but what greeted him was a strong chakra of Kakashi heading his way.

His eyes widened, a panic crossed his face as he willed himself to stand up. Did Kakashi follow him here? No way he could, right? And most especially, this isn’t exactly Kakashi’s chakra now…it was stronger…more powerful…more imposing…more mature.

Minato quickly made a hand seal, concealing his chakra fully as he pushed himself back into hiding. At his current emotional state, he cannot will himself to transport anywhere. He just weakly stayed there, though invisible.

A few moments later, a shadow appeared and skipped over the window, revealing a tall man wearing a white coat with matching Hokage hat. _Could it be the Sandaime?_ Minato wondered but then again, he could clearly sense the strong chakra of nobody else but Kakashi.

And true to that, the Hokage turned around and Minato almost undid his own concealing jutsu after seeing closely the face of the man in front of him.

There is no mistaking it. This person is Kakashi and it was not only because of his identical mask to the younger Kakashi but also because chakra signatures cannot be fabricated. And this more mature Kakashi carries that same chakra.

Just…what exactly is going?

He watches the older Kakashi, probably around his age now, looking around the place, seemingly looking for something. If this is a usual occurrence to see Kakashi snooping around his house, Minato couldn’t tell.

He was so focused to the fact that Kakashi is standing in front of him in his older self.

Wait a second…is this… is this…did they time skip?

 _Oh no_ … Minato caught his widened mouth. Just by that mere half-ass realization, everything started to fall back into the right places. Everything that has happened seemed to all fit now. If only he has more time to comprehend what’s happening now.

But because he noticed that the doubtingly older Kakashi jumped out of the window, he was not able to think fully of what he just learnt. The next thing he realized, he has already followed Kakashi cautiously.

The destination wasn’t far enough from Minato’s house. It would have been a chance for him to notice the huge difference of the village from what he has remembered but because of the impact of what he learnt, everything went to a blur. His focus just stayed on Kakashi.

He saw Kakashi climbing on one of a small, almost ran down apartment and jump through the window as well. He waited for a few moments before he peeked onto the window. As soon as he exposed himself fully onto the scene, he had a huge swift of the massive chakra of a Kyuubi and there is no mistaking it, it was coming from the blond boy Kakashi is talking with now.

What is the meaning of this?

“Where’s your decency to use the door, old man? And you call yourself the Rokudaime…” The younger blond man asked Kakashi, glaring at him judgingly.

 _Rokudaime?_ Minato wondered. From the time he was from, if indeed this is a miraculous time-travel, there was only a Sandaime and that has been Hiruzen Sarutobi. To think that Kakashi is appointed the 6th Hokage now, he briefly wondered who has become the 4th and 5th Hokage–and above all, how many years did they skip?

“Ah, sorry, sorry.” Kakashi seemed to realize this and gave the boy an embarrassed chuckle.

“Why are you not in your office?”

Minato could just hear Kakashi sighing problematically, “It bores the hell out of me…” He walked closer to the younger male and stared closely, “Hurry up and grow up, Naruto… become the Hokage now…”

 _Naruto…_ Minato mentally noted. So, indeed it was the boy that carries a massive amount of chakra from the day they have encountered the joint ANBU of Suna and Konoha. He hasn’t seen his face at that time…but now, Minato couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s face closely.

The boy has light blond hair, spiky in a ridiculous way despite it being damp from his shower. He also has these unique whiskery scars on both his cheeks. He’s noticeably glamorously tan, Minato also noted they might have had the same tan color. Aside from that, the boy’s eyes are pure oceanic blue and as wide as…the typical Uzumaki’s eyes.

Uzumaki… and the boy carries the Kyuubi that Kushina has…or used to have at this era. _Shit…_ Minato made a sudden stop on his thoughts. He’s not so ready to jump on this conclusion just yet. The possibility is increasingly high he’s so scared to analyse it for now.

Minato looked back again at this boy called Naruto. Naruto was eyeing Kakashi judgingly. “Are you for real even…” He turned around and picked the first shirt he saw. “I’m sure you don’t mean that…you might be lazy as fuck, sensei but you are not stupid as to entrust the whole village to a knucklehead that is me.”

Minato’s attention focused on the quick display of the blond’s abdomen before the new shirt fell in place. _The Eight Diagram Sealing…_ Minato is well familiar with that seal taught to him by the Uzumaki clan. It was specifically designed to seal a tailed beast into its jinchuriki. It was no denying the boy has the kyuubi inside him and that someone else aside from Minato performed the sealing. Or that’s what he wanted to believe. There’s no way he could have done that sealing himself.

“Ah…” Kakashi exasperatedly sighs, “You’ve really grown.” He muttered.

“Really, why are you here?” Naruto asked again, slipping on his trousers as well. He took his towel and dried his spiky hair with it, “Sensei…”

 _Sensei…_ Minato thought. _Expectedly, a fine shinobi such as Kakashi yields equally skilful shinobi like himself._

“I’m just checking if you’re awake or not…”

“Not because you’re bored as fuck reading all the reports…?”

Minato could swear Kakashi has momentarily hesitated answering the boy there. There has been this habit Kakashi always seem to carry. Being observant yet private and that has made him very strategic and it never fails him since.

Instead Kakashi asked the boy in return, “Where are you off to today?”

“Visiting Sai in the hospital.”

 _Sai_ … The Hyuuga woman has once said that name and Minato knew he was the third boy and unlucky the one who met the younger Kakashi’s Raikiri. He looked back again to the two men conversing naturally close. He couldn’t help but to admire the change and obvious affection this Kakashi seemed to have for the boy.

He watched Kakashi nodding and catching Naruto’s towel and continued the action himself, drying to smooth the blond hair. “Be careful.”

The blond confusedly eyed Kakashi, “Don’t be such a mother… I’m just going to the Hospital. It’s not as if I’m going to a battle…”

As Minato saw Kakashi grinning, his heart thump so fast that all he could think was that, something is about to happen and he is not ready enough to see this. It felt like he’s barging on their privacy. There were just too much going on in Kakashi’s eyes that Minato has never seen before. And looks like it was all because of the boy named Naruto.

“Well…Naruto…”

It was the last thing Minato wanted to hear as he undid his transportation jutsu, leaving that place and let his mind analyse what he just learnt. Everything seemed unreal but at the same time, made everything so clear.

 

______

**Present:**

“Tsunade-sama.”

“Minato.”

Kakashi watched the interaction between the Yondaime and the Godaime once they all arrived in the Hokage office where the Godaime waited along with Kakashi’s loyal advisers as the current Hokage.

It didn’t escape Kakashi the relief that crossed his sensei, Minato’s face. He understood just how much of a relief it must be for his sensei to see someone familiar at last after what happened to them recently.

Beside him though, stood Naruto still uncertain whether to follow inside or not. He wanted to hold on the young man’s hand, assure him it will be alright and like all the years between them, he would stay beside him.

Yet, he noticed the uncertainty in Naruto’s face completely replaced with determination. Kakashi can’t help but to lightly snort in his mind. _That’s my boy._ He cheered mentally as he placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder instead and ushered them inside to join the rest.

Just seeing Naruto’s determination like that gives him courage. Naruto’s effect on people goes beyond expectations. Kakashi knows this well.

Naruto gave a timid smile towards Kakashi, feeling just how much this made him a lot better and at the same time making himself even more convinced that he had become way too dependent on Kakashi. He doesn’t know how else to do this now though if Kakashi is not around.

“Tsunade sama,” Minato started.

“Yes, Minato?”

“Is Kushina out in a mission?”

Naruto was not able to hold himself from looking away, fists curling on his side, a look of pain so visible on his face. The eyes his father gave him hurts even more. They were piercing through him slowly but deeply. It was not purely because of the question alone, it was more to the fact that this father before him does not hold any memory of him.

The father who died for him, the father who became one of his two _suns_ isn’t the person in front of him.

It was just way too hard for him. The sacrifice, the encouragement his father left him made him strong and live the life he has now. Without any memory of that, it seems all meaningless.

Naruto doesn’t know how to put himself around this guy who would become his father in his own time.

Indeed, maybe he just couldn’t do it right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not able to update for so long. I'm just caught up doing something... urr caught up writing my original story. lol ;) and watching Naruto all over again. cant get over it. but anyways. Hope you had a good easter.  
> about the story, I will narrate more about Minato's conversation with the others soon enough. alrightie? xD


	16. Team Seven of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and his Team Seven finally returned to Konoha but found out they no longer in an era they are belonged to, meeting the Current Kakashi in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. It has been a while. I've been caught up in so many personal things but I still keep getting notifications on people interested on me continuing this story...and I will.. I recently rewatched all Naruto eps and I got my feels back. So here we are. Hopefully I can keep this going.
> 
> Who wants thebright side of this conflict????

**Present.**

“Tsunade-sama.”

“Minato.”

Kakashi watched the interaction between the Yondaime and the Godaime once they all arrived in the Hokage office where the Godaime waited along with Kakashi’s loyal advisers as the current Hokage.

It didn’t escape Kakashi the relief that crossed his sensei, Minato’s face. He understood just how much of a relief it must be for his sensei to see someone familiar at last after what happened to them recently.

Beside him though, stood Naruto still uncertain whether to follow inside or not. He wanted to hold on the young man’s hand, assure him it will be alright and like all the years between them, he would stay beside him.

Yet, he noticed the uncertainty in Naruto’s face completely replaced with determination. Kakashi can’t help but to lightly snort in his mind. _That’s my boy._ He cheered mentally as he placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder instead and ushered them inside to join the rest.

Just seeing Naruto’s determination like that gives him courage. Naruto’s effect on people goes beyond expectations. Kakashi knows this well.

Naruto gave a timid smile towards Kakashi, feeling just how much this made him a lot better and at the same time making himself even more convinced that he had become way too dependent on Kakashi. He doesn’t know how else to do this now though if Kakashi is not around.

“Tsunade sama,” Minato started.

“Yes, Minato?”

“Is Kushina out in a mission?”

Naruto was not able to hold himself from looking away, fists curling on his side, a look of pain so visible on his face. The eyes his father gave him hurts even more. They were piercing through him slowly but deeply. It was not purely because of the question alone, it was more to the fact that this father before him does not hold any memory of him.

The father who died for him, the father who became one of his two _suns_ isn’t the person in front of him.

It was just way too hard for him. The sacrifice, the encouragement his father left him made him strong and live the life he has now. Without any memory of that, it seems all meaningless.

Naruto doesn’t know how to put himself around this guy who would become his father in his own time.

Indeed, maybe he just couldn’t do it right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsunade’s eyes held Minato’s light blue eyes. The question thrown at her shook all her being. Although she had expected this and had tried to prepare herself, there is just no harder thing than revealing the truth that someone’s wife is dead. She’s disgusted of herself. For her age, she still is so much of an incompetence. She’s meant to be the wisest one, considering her position as well as anything else.

“Tsunade-sama.” Minato repeated, “Is Kushina out in a mission?”

Tsunade bit her lips, the air in her lungs now beginning to block all airways and she felt dizzy. Yet, with her eyes diverted from Minato and belatedly landing on Naruto’s soulless one, she felt even more miserable. Naruto is in even more pain now than she should be, she should carry the situation and make this less awkward and painful. Even for Naruto’s sake.

With this resolve, she return her gaze to the Fourth Hokage, and finally said. “Between here and where you were from, Minato-san, we could just assume it’s almost three decades have passed. Probably around twenty –five years.”

There’s a shock that crossed that young face of the fourth hokage before it was replaced by a calm character, fitting for a man he was well-known for. Calm while being analytical. “Is Kushina… not _around_ anymore?” Was the Fourth’s calmest approach as he thought his question had made it all difficult for the older sannin.

“Minato…” Tsunade held her breath but her words were stuck on her mouth as she noticed Naruto was no longer where he stood. This did not shock her although this made her upset. Upset with the situation above anything else.

Minato looked back and noticed the young boy Uzumaki had vanished behind this era’s Kakashi. He watched the space for a several second before looking back at Tsunade, “I’m sorry if my appearance had shook everybody— especially you, Kakashi.” He glanced at Kakashi apologetically and added, “And that Uzumaki boy.”

Tsunade smiled limitedly, and bitterly. “He’s your boy… your son.”

Minato nodded, “I was told…and I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s expected.” Tsunade nods. “Where do I start… should I start with the time Kushina gave birth or should I start with Obito?”

Minato couldn’t make sense to both what Tsunade had asked, or if it was even a question in the first place. He could tell though, however the story starts, it’s not going to be pretty.

But one thing for certain, he’s very delighted to see the young man who turned out to be his son. He’d like to know him more, thus, this event could be a blessing.

 

 

Kakashi’s hands dipped further deeper in his trouser’s pockets as the wind massaged his face. Looking up the Hokage Mountain, he sighs. This has become even more complicated.

“I can’t believe I became a Hokage.”

“You were meant to be.” Kakashi replied.

Minato calmly watched the faces etched along the face of the mountain, from the First Hokage Hashirama, Second Tobirama, Third Hiruzen and him, Minato and Tsunade as the Fifth and down to his very own student, Kakashi. So many years have passed and he has never felt stranger than he does now.

Hearing everything from both Tsunade and Kakashi felt like he had become an empty shell. The turns of events between his own era and this era is beyond he has ever dreamt of.

Him losing his two students in the midst of the Third Shinobi war, becoming a Hokage, becoming a father to the boy named Naruto (he could just see himself choosing this name to be honest), and dying the same night after a mask man freed the Kyuubi and had it attack Konoha.

He was also briefly told about the life of his son after his and Kushina’s death and down to his involvement with the 4th Shinobi War. All the tale had made him despiteful for it was all too unstoppable but at the same time, it felt like everything ended for the better.

Naruto as he is now had made him a proud father. If only he had the littlest memory of fathering the boy. Yet, from the era he’s from, Naruto was not even part of the picture yet. It’s so foreign to him and it made the whole thing so unreal. It’s like a genjutsu.

“Thank you for looking after my boy, Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s breath stuck on his chest, his fingers uneasy on his pockets. “I wasn’t completely around when he was young, sensei. I’ve always regretted this.”

“Caught up as an ANBU, I supposed?” Minato inquired.

Kakashi nodded, looking away. “But the Third makes sure at least one or two ANBU stays with the boy.”

“Something tells me that wasn’t the whole story?” Minato asked again, his eyes trying to penetrate the achingly familiar masked face. What Kakashi is hiding is always been deep and heavy but he knows how to handle that. “Can I safely guess you’ve taken good care of him in his early years?

Kakashi’s shoulder stiffened, “I didn’t have the capabilities of minding an infant then, sensei. I was young but the Third allowed me to sometimes stay with the child. I didn’t entirely raise him if that’s what you’ve been meaning to know.”

Minato’s soft smile lingered unnecessarily long in his face. “I could see how that must be awkward. So, when did you leave the boy’s side?”

“I joined ANBU full-time again when Naruto turned five.”

“…and you became Naruto’s sensei several years afterwards.” Minato concluded.

“The Third is cunning that way.” Kakashi sighs.

Minato eyed Kakashi again intently now, trying to even more decipher the meaning in all of Kakashi’s reply. Kakashi is shrewd and it served him greatly in all his years. Yet, once one unmask the shrewdness off him, he’s as bare and sensitive just like anybody in the village.

And the young Naruto seemed to know all the tricks to bare Kakashi off the walls he had built around himself. The interaction Kakashi and Naruto displayed limitedly in front of Minato is already enough for him to conclude this.

Kakashi cares dearly for the boy.

“I’m looking forward to spend some time with Naruto.” Minato proposes, smiling brightly at Kakashi. Yet, the turmoil of finding out the story between this era and his era is so heavy that the smile really didn’t reach his eyes.

Kakashi spied this and understood the emotions quite well. It’s not easy to take in the fact that one’s life had already ended even before actually living it. He sighs and nodded to his sensei, “I’m sure he feels the same, sensei.”

Minato laughed again, “Aren’t we the same age now, Kakashi? Isn’t that weird?”

This made Kakashi watched the face of the blonde Hokage and he took note of the same face that was carved neatly in his memory of the days he’s under the sensei’s team. It still doesn’t completely sink in how this is all real. That this sensei had travelled time and to how and what purpose nobody really knows.

“Yes, roughly the same age, sensei.”

“You’ve grown into such a fine man, Kakashi. Or should I call you Rokudaime-sama?”

Kakashi laughed along. “I’d prefer if you don’t, sensei.”

Silence took over between the two as the wind calmly made its presence at the balcony of the Hokage office. It was not an awkward silence, in fact, it was needed. There are just a lot of things that needed to be taken in and it’s too complicated to process all in the same time.

The long silence was interrupted by an ANBU reporting to Kakashi with a trivial output of a mission given. Kakashi gave an utmost respond and the ANBU vanished in a smoke of chakra.

All the while Minato proudly watched, admiring the growth of the once lost and passive Kakashi who only knows how to abide the rules subjectively. Now, Kakashi had not only learned how to care for people around him but also the whole village and the villages around.

The beauty of change is indeed magical.

“So, what do you reckon we do with Rin and Obito and…young Kakashi?” Kakashi belatedly asked. It’s so weird to ask this question. Heck, he’s asking about how his younger self can handle this.

“…now you tell me.” Minato suggested.

“They’re too young for the truth, Minato sensei.”

“And how about Kakashi?”

Kakashi hummed, digging on his pockets unsurely again. “My younger self… he won’t take this matter lightly. He probably will spend his time figuring out how to get the hell out of this… he would refuse to believe any of this happening.”

Minato laughs lightly, “Sounds like him alright.”

“He looks at me with spite, sensei.” Kakashi laughed along, “I’m sure he’s thinking how a softie I have become to succumb becoming a Hokage… that or Obito tricked me into becoming a Hokage.”

Minato laughed harder now, “There’s only you yourself who can truly figure what Kakashi is thinking.”

Kakashi laughs softly in response. Yet, his eyes held Minato’s in weights of seriousness of the matter. He’s the village current Hokage after all. “But Minato sensei…” Kakashi paused and he sighed, resuming, “As much as you have any rights to this village as we do. You coming to this era with the former team seven calls for immediate security precautions –we cannot safely let you wandering around. Although both Naruto and the Nine Tails claimed your chakra signature is genuine and that we let you in some sensitive and personal information, it was all necessary. Yet, I would have you and team seven be under surveillance.”

Minato offered a smile, and tapped Kakashi’s already tensed shoulder, “I would have done the same. It’s all too weird seeing us here that even I, myself, question our purpose of coming here. You’re doing the right thing. Truly, you deserved the Hokage seat.”

“Sorry, sensei.”

“It’s all for the village.”

Kakashi nodded.

 

“Are they asleep?” Kakashi asked the moment him and Minato transported back to the Fourth’s house wherein a few ANBU watched over the slumbering kids, Kakashi’s younger self, Obito and Rin.

It was more than nostalgic to see them peacefully close together like this. It would have been the perfect picture of Kakashi’s infinite Tsukuyomi if ever he was caught on it during the Fourth Shinobi War. Which made him slightly wonder if all of these are just some developing fragments of the Infinite Tsukuyomi taking full effect without them all knowing.

Kakashi watched Minato tucking in Obito’s leg back to bed as it was sprayed halfway to the floor while the other taking half of the space of the bed –also leaving young Kakashi taking only a quarter of space so tiny even for his young body.

Usually his younger self wouldn’t put up with this and would just coldly push Obito out of the bed but the strain of exhaustion on his face so obvious that he could somehow relate. His younger self and the rest of Team Seven suffered a lot outside the village fending for themselves against the world they don’t understand.

Rin in the other hand is calmly tucked on the makeshift bed Yamato must have made with his Wood Element technique, a soft futon was added as well. He reckons that Rin refuses to leave the younger two.

“Kakashi should have a rest too.” Minato looked back to Kakashi, smiling slightly.

“You too, sensei.” Kakashi nodded. “I’ll have you called out first thing tomorrow to discuss further in how we should deal with this situation –any way we could send you back to the era…” Kakashi trailed off as memories of what are yet to happen at that era cruises in his mind. Like his nightmares rushing through and breaking him apart all the same time. “I’m sure our Intelligence Unit can crack on things or two.” Kakashi offered a reassuring smile.

Minato nodded. “I’m sure they will. Goodnight, Kakashi.”

“Goodnight, sensei.”

Kakashi’s clone vanished in a smoke of chakra and Minato sat on the bed, sighing to himself wondering what he truly feels now. He does not belong here.

In this era, he’s irrelevant.

 

Kakashi held on the door knob as soon as he undid his clone, leaving his sensei in his house. He twists on the door and carefully walked in. He was not surprised to see his bed occupied. Heck, he could feel Naruto’s chakra masking the whole place.

He walked towards the bed, heavy soundless steps. The closer he gets to the boy, the more it become so difficult to act composed. Towards Naruto who managed to get through to him in so many ways, he could bare himself without any restriction.

He’s apologetic to Naruto, having to deal with all his shortcomings, probably the only living person to see this side of him. Yet, he knew Naruto is hurting right now. And he swore in all his existence he would protect the boy. That is all he can do with his current self to this boy who he loves more than anything else in the world.

He should not fail him, not to show his weakness because as much as he needs a leaning shoulder now, Naruto needs his strength more –not just as his former sensei or a senior but his sworn lover too.

“Kakashi…?” Naruto woke up, staring at Kakashi standing at the foot of the bed. Blurry eyes hindered him for a second before he could gather his senses and smiled. “Are you back? Come here…” He gently patted the space beside him.

Kakashi’s eyes chest lightened up, truly Naruto has that effect to wash all of Kakashi’s worries, drawing darkness away from his path. Naruto is a hero he doesn’t deserved but needed. “One moment.” He replied.

Kakashi took off his Hokage Hat and combat suit. He stripped off his heavy outer clothes and fished out a comfortable sleeping suits from his dresser. He didn’t hesitate joining the jinchuriki on the bed who patiently waited for him.

Kakashi looked forward all day to embrace the blond because nothing comes close to how amazing it felt to have the boy on his arms. He sighs the moment Naruto’s well developed body fits all so right on his arms, “…you’re so warm, Naruto.” He whispered, giving a peck on the boy’s exposed shoulder.

Naruto smiled and replied a peck on the arm the embraced him. He still couldn’t turn and look at Kakashi though because in his mind, there are thousands of things that keeps on replaying like a loop of endless memories of not only his own but of all the people who shared their thoughts with him.

His parent’s thoughts, Kakashi’s thoughts, Jiraiya’s thoughts and even Obito’s thoughts. These thoughts replayed in his mind million times that it’s becoming unbearable. What they learned today affected him greatly. He could not explain it, he could not outrun it either. It’s all happening and he doesn’t know how to handle it.

“Naruto…”

“Sorry, sensei…” Naruto interrupted. “I thought I was tough enough to handle the appearance of my dad…”

“Don’t be sorry, Naruto.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you behind like that.” Naruto whispered, “I know this occurrence affected you just heavily as it did to me. I was selfish for running away. I’m no better than Tobi.”

“Hey…hey…” Kakashi gathered Naruto on his arms and with simple twist, he managed to get Naruto turned to face him. The look of pain in the young one’s face almost made Kakashi curse. It’s way too painful to look at Naruto this way. “Nobody said it’s gonna be easy. All of us was shaken by Minato sensei and the team’s appearance. It’s natural. But look at it this way, it’s a heaven-sent chance to meet your father and he looks forward in meeting you as well.”

Naruto’s eyes blurred with his tears beginning to form but he could see Kakashi’s limited smile. He replayed what Kakashi just said and he couldn’t help but mirror that smile of the Hokage. He laughs lightly then after, “Kakashi sensei… don’t act all tough on me, as well.”

Kakashi laughed in replied, “Ma, there’s no point of wallowing over it.”

“Tomorrow,” Naruto’s pain stricken face was replaced by his infamous goofy bright features. “Tomorrow, I won’t let you face them alone. I promise whatever happens, I won’t let you—”

Kakashi interrupted Naruto’s speech with a well-deserved kiss he had not taken for what felt like a century. He tasted the soft plumps with familiarity and precision. He ended the kiss with another soft peck and smiled, “And you don’t act all too tough on me too, you brat.”

Naruto bit on his lower lip, flustered like never before. He momentarily forgot how Kakashi could make him feel that way, that Kakashi’s kisses could make his knees weak and butterflies on his stomach appears out of nowhere and that Kakashi is the hottest man to ever walk this Earth.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Kakashi could see what’s dancing in his beautiful blond’s head right now and it fears him at the same time that it really excites him.

Naruto’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean, sensei?”

“That look…” Kakashi poked on Naruto’s forehead lightly. A grin on his face. “You thinking perverted stuffs.”

Naruto blinked, “No, I don’t. I’m thinking how the young Kakashi today is so adorable and that I couldn’t wait to meet him again tomorrow.”

Kakashi’s brow raised, a tinge of blush on his cheeks but was completely warded off. He then pouted as he realized he got excited for nothing. “Stay away from the young Kakashi.” He warned.

Naruto eyed Kakashi confusedly, “Why? I’m curious how the young Kakashi acts like.”

“No, you don’t. He’s a brat and I’m sure you’d hate him.”

“There’s no way.” Naruto looked at Kakashi as if the latter is talking completely absurd.

“Trust me when I tell you. You know yourself how you and Obito are similar in some ways when he was younger. He hates my younger self with passion.”

“Ah…how could I hate Kakashi…” Naruto laughs, “He’s so adorable.”

Kakashi sighs, surrendering. “Don’t get your hopes up. Brat like you the young me absolutely cannot tolerate.” Kakashi laid flat on his bed, eyes still towards the ceiling. He could just remember how blind and intolerable his young self is. He would not appreciate a willy care-free person like Naruto around.

One thing for sure though. Even his young self would find the current Naruto stunning. He knows this best.

Kakashi pouts on the thought.

Naruto spied this and laughs harder, not completely getting what in his former sensei’s thoughts but he enjoys the cute pout on his face. He raised his body and easily straddled Kakashi underneath him. He whispered, “I heard of the plan tomorrow from Captain Yamato, by the looks of it, we wouldn’t be getting an alone time for some time. We should make up for it… tonight.”

“Naruto…”

“I don’t know what father would feel about us… but I just want you to know…this doesn’t change anything…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You know what I’m looking forward to the most out of what has today brought us?” Naruto smiled widely towards Kakashi. “That is… the chance to show father I got you… I’ll eventually have him give us his blessing…”

Kakashi’s eyes widened, not with shock or embarrassment but the overwhelming surge of adoration towards Naruto’s ever bright way of life. He couldn’t help but to feel even more grateful that for a scum he was, he was gifted such a magnificent person for a lover.

“It’s not gonna be easy but, let’s try.” Kakashi agreed.

This brought tears on Naruto’s eyes. Indeed, something nice had showed itself out of this unexpected and burdening occurrence of today. “Yeah, let’s do that, Kakashi…” He replied sweetly as he let Kakashi pull him down to him, sharing a kiss of promise and a passionate love-making like never before.

_Minato sensei, I’m sorry. But your son means the world to me. I’m not about to give him up. This is my resolution._

 

 

The next day.

 

“Ne ne… Minato sensie, what is this mansion?” Obito asked, his eyes trying to take in the gloriously gigantic mansion presented to him at the outskirt of Konoha.

There was a lake in front of it, a vast forest behind it and at both sides were identical fields similar to training grounds.

Minato smiled to Obito, “We are in a very special mission and we are here to train, Obito.” Minato replied.

“Really?” Obito’s eyes widened, excitement visible in his eyes.

Rin smiled widely too.

Whereas, the young Kakashi stood there, hands crossed his chest looking away with an unamused gaze, unlikely buying the whole scenario.

“See these people,” Minato pointed at Sakura first, “She’s a medical-nin who mastered Tsunade’s 100 Healing Jutsu and she will be training Rin and…” He also pointed Sasuke, “And this is Sasuke, he is an Uchiha just like you, Obito. He will be training you and try to bring out your Sharingan. Isn’t that exciting?”

Both Obito and Rin nodded in unison, smiling widely. They too wanted to be as strong as the two said older ninjas standing in front of them.

While Naruto stood there frozen, eyes stuck on the heavy lidded –eternally judging gaze of the Young Kakashi who belatedly pouted at him, “Minato sensei, so what is this whiskered man doing here?”

Sakura laughs. Sasuke smirked, or internally laughing, clapping in all his dark humours.

While Minato, dumbfounded, reflected Naruto’s loss of words stance. “Look here, Kakashi. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He’s a very special shinobi… he’s the Hero of Konoha and the whole Shinobi Villages. He’s also the next in line Seventh Hokage, so mind your words.”

Young Kakashi once again still wasn’t amused with this information. Instead, he just huffed. But then, his ears perked up as he replayed what his sensei said, “Uzumaki like you, sensei?”

Minato nodded, “As you already know, Kakashi. We were affected by a transportation jutsu and apparently we were transported here roughly twenty-five years in the future from our own era. This boy is my son, Kakashi.”

Young Kakashi eyed Naruto again, gently now but his smug face still doesn’t waver completely. “You have a pretty interesting face, Minato sensei’s son.” He mumbled.

To those who knew the Young Kakashi well would easily translate these words as _You, I like that face._ But really, just as the young Kakashi mask his lower half of his face twenty-four seven, nobody can really know what he meant.

Naruto does though and those words made him flustered. If only this Young Kakashi knew in the future that he would be his lover… that Naruto’s weakness is this very person. _You’re so precious, Young Kakashi._ He thought but instead, he replied, “And you have such a very adorable face, our future Rokudaime.” He smiled fondly to the young Kakashi.

This left the ever stoic face of the young boy flustered and embarrassed.

Obito’s laugh echoed at the side, “Weeee….our _adorable_ bakashi!”

“Shut up, Obito!” Kakashi snarled back.

“I think he didn’t catch the fact that Kakashi sensei became the Hokage instead of him.” Sakura mentioned, laughing along.

But even without her mentioning, Obito paused on his track before his eyes widened, pointing at Kakashi hysterically, his face of shock plastered opened, “KAKASHI AS ROKUDAIME HOKAGE???? WHAT???? KAKASHI HOKAGE??? WHAT NO NO NO!!!! NO!!!!”

Minato’s palm automatically flew against his forehead. Right, who is he kidding? It’s going to be troublesome any other way. Yet, a mission is a mission. There’s no room for angst in a place he does not and should not belong to.

He’s thankful though to have been given a chance to live a life right next to his son in from the far future. The boy Naruto standing there, hand on his stomach laughing along looking at his team seven in front of them.

Life has its own ways on doing things. You just have to own it.

 

* * *

A/N Finally managed in finishing this chapter. I wrote this in few different days/weeks. I was struggling but the second half i wrote in one go. I'm suffering Hay Fever and my eyes annoying me (sounds like Obito's excuses) ahhahaha but i tried. Hope this pumps me up in writing more. xD see u in the next chapter. I promise, the next chpaters won't be so angsty but some of it will since it's just plausible it should be sad at some point. lol anyways, I'll enjoy writing young kakashi, rin and obito's POV with Minato. I hope u like where this is leading. tell me so otherwise. xD

 


End file.
